Fatiha Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal
*'Arapça karakterlerin görüldüğü pdf formatı için': tıklayınız : Maalesef pdf formatı ile gözüken arapça kararkterler html olarak gözükmediğinden web sitelerinde tekraren kullanılabilir olamamaktadır. Bunun için bir arapça harekeli yazı editörü ile ayetleri ve arapça ibareleri yazarak ekleyiniz.:Dosya:1-Fatiha.pdf FATİHA SURESİ: Mekkîdir ve yedi ayettir Kur'anın ve Kur'an surelerinin Risaletpenah Efendimiz tarafından tesmiye edilmiş isimleri vardır. Fakat surelerin bu isimlerini, mahalli nüzullerini ve ayetlerinin adetlerini iş'ar için yazılan başlıklar, kezalik sahife kenarlarında taşir denilen aşırları, hizibleri, secdeleri gösteren tahrirler nazm-ı kur'andan değildirler. İsimlerin muhdes olmayıp tesmiye-i risaletpenahiye müstenit olması, kelimatı kur'andan olmalarını icap etmez ve bir kelimenin kur'aniyeti için bu kadarı kâfi değildir, çünkü kitap yani kur'an, hadîsten ve hatta hadîsi kudsîden başka bir hususiyeti haizdir. Peygamberimizin hadîsleri miyanında tefsiri kur'ana müteallik nice ahadisi şerife vardır ki bunlar tevatüren sabit bile olsalar yine kur'an sayılamazlar. Bir kelimenin nazmı kur'andan madut olabilmesi için Peygamberimizden kur'an olarak ahzedilmiş ve tevatüren naklolunmuş bulunması şarttır. Çünkü kur'anın hükmünü, kıymeti yalnız manasında değildir, onun elfaz ve kelimatı dahi bizzat hüküm ve kıymeti haizdir. Zira kur'an metlüv olmakla mümtazdır. Tilâvet ve levazımı tilâvet ise elfazın ahkâmıdır. Selefi kiram bu hakikate binaen Mushafı şerifi kur'an olarak me'huz olmıyan kelimattan tecrit ederek yazarlar ve « جَرِّدُوا الْقُرْاَنَ= cerrid-ül kur'an» - kur'anı tecrit ediniz, yahut « جَرِّدُوا الْمُصَاحِفَ= cerrid -ül mesahif» - Mushafları tecrit ediniz diye tavsiye ederlerdi. Çünkü kur'an olmiyan kelimelerin veya cümlelerin müruri zaman ile nazmi kur'ana karıştırılarak tahrifata sebebiyet verilmesi gibi şer'î bir mahzuru nazarı mülâhazaya alırlar ve Mushafın «deffeteyni» beyninde sadece kur'an yazılmasına itina ederlerdi ki bu tavsiye ve itinanın nice fevaidi mühimmesi ve semeratı müterettibesi görülmüştür. Lâkin bu tecridi, Beyhaki «kur'anı, gayri kur'an ile karıştırmamak» manasına tefsir etmiştir. Çünkü mutazammın olduğu hikmet bunu muktazıdır. O halde ihtilât ve iltibas vaki olmıyacak bir tarzda yazılmasında bir beis olmamak lâzım gelir. Filvaki Îbni Abbasın keraheti taşiri söylemesi bunun o zaman bir hâdise olduğunu ima ettiği gibi ihtilât mahzurunun fıkdanı halinde bu kerahetin de irtifaına delâletten hali değildir. Bu manaya binaen yazısı, yazılışı kur'anın yazısından, yazılışından vazıhan temyiz olunarak iltibas ve ihtilât mahzuru bertaraf edilmek şartiyle zikrolunan sernamelerin ve muhtıraların Mushafa yazılması tecrit tavsiyesine münafi görülmez ve lâbe'se bih sayılır oldu. Bu suretle bunlar hayli kadim bir zamandanberi yazma Mushaflarda elvan veya altın mürekkeple ve hattı icazetle yazılıp bir tarzı mahsusta nakış ve tezhip edile gelmiştir. Tab'ın zuhurundan sonra da aynı şekilde hat ve nakış ile hattı kur'andan temyizlerine dikkat ve itina edilmiştir. Bu sureti tahrirde kur'anın sahifeleri kat'î bir çerçeve içine alınarak hattı kur'an diğerlerinden güzelce ayrıldığı cihetle hem tecrit tavsiyesine itina edilip halt ve iltibas mahzuruna sed çekilmiş, hem de hıfz ve kıraati kur'anda ihtiyaç derkâr olan bazı fevaidi mühimme temin olunmuştur. İslâmda bu sevkı dinîdir ki hututun tenevvü ve nefasetinde ve bilhassa sınaati tezhibin terakkisinde âmil olmuş ve tezhibi Mesahif bir tarzı mahsusi nefis iktisap etmiş idi. Fıkıh noktai nazarından «lâbe'sebih» ni terki evlâ ve sadelik külfete müreccah ise de biz halefteki bu itinalı teamülün tercihine taraftar olacağız. Zira tecrit bir seddi zeria ve aslı fariza ise hıfz ve temyiz olduğundan bu tecridi mukayyedin tecridi mutlâktan daha emin olduğu sabit ve hükmi şer'înin illetiyle deveranı da malûmdur. Lâkin şunu ihtar Sh:»5 etmek lâzım gelir ki bir zaman yapıldığı gibi ibrazı san'at için sahifelerin sadeliğini ve hattı kur'anın ıttırat ve temayüzünü ihlâl edecek veçhile nazmı kur'anın mütenevvi ve muhtelif yazılarla yazılması, kezalik Mushafa kur'an sahifelerini andırır bir şekilde dua ve saire ilâve olunması muvafık değildir. Bu izahattan şu neticeye vasıl oluruz: Mushafların iltibas ve ilâve ve tahrif ihtimalini katedecek bir tarzı salim ve müstahsende yazılması veya tabedilmesi hususuna dikkat ve itina etmek müslümanların uhdesine terettüp eden vecaipten birini teşkil eder ve tetkiki Mesahif heyeti de bu farzı kiyafenin edasına memurdur. Fatiha, asıl lügatte Fatih ismi failinden naklen evvelâ kitap ve elbise gibi açılabilecek şeylerin evveli -ilk açılan yeri manasına, bilâhare kelâm ve kıraat gibi husulünde tedric bulunan her şeyin evveline itlâk edilmiştir. «Ta» sı aslındaki Fatih sıfatından nakl içindir, te'nis için değildir. Maahaza esasında tasile beraber fetih manasına masdar olması da mümkindir. Binaenaleyh mef'ul olan evveli meftuha itlâkı evvelkinde mecazi aklî, bunda mecazi lûğavî kabilindendir. Fatihanın mukabili hatimedir. Kitabullahın tertibinde, kitabetinde, namazda kıraatinde ve belki nüzûlünde baş bu sure olduğundan «Fatihatülkitab» tesmiye edilmiştir. Buna «Elfatiha» dahi denilir ki ya obirinin tahfifidir veya müstakil bir isimdir. Birinci takdirde lâmmüzafün ileyhten ivaz olacağı için fatiha denemez, ikinci takdirde ise lisanımızda denebilir ve böyle müteareftir. Bu surenin lisanımızda en maruf ismi «Elhamd» ismidir ki suretülhamdin muhaffefidir. Başında «elhamdü lillah» bulunması veyahut baştan başa manası bir manayı hamd olması itibarile ötedenberi «Elhamd» veya «Elhamdü lillâh» veya «Elhamdü lillâhi Rabbilâlemin» diye tesmiye edile gelmiştir. Sh:»6 Bunlardan başka daha bir takım isimleri vardır ki her biri bir hususiyeti ifade eder: (3) Ümmülkur'an (4) Ümmülkitap. Çünkü bu sure diğer süveri kur'anın aslı ve menşei yani kökü ve tohumu gibidir ve bir şeyin asıl ve menşeine «üm» itlâkı da müteareftir. Fatiha kur'anın mebde ve maada müteallık, hikemi nazariyesini, ahkâmı ameliyesini, makasidi esasiye ve muhteveyatı asliyesini tazammun eden beliğ bir icmali, bedi bir ünmuzecidir. Hattâ nısfı evveli süveri Mekkîyeeyi, nısfı ahiri süveri medenîyeyi temsil eder ve sanılır ki Fatiha kısmen Mekkî ve kısmen Medenîdir. Kitabullahın mevzuu, Allah ile âlem ve bilhassa Allah ile insanlar beynindeki nisbet ve alâkai rübubiyet olduğuna göre Fatiha bu nisbeti cezri tammile tasvir ve ifade eder. Gayesi de insanları nimai ilâhiyeye isal eden tariki müstakime irşat ve hidayet olduğunu ahseni suretle ifham eyler. Ancak bu iki isimden ümmülkitap aslı kâinat olan Levhi mahfuza dahi itlâk olunur. (5) ayni esbaptan naşi Esas (6) Elvafiye (7) Elkâfiye (8) Kenz tesmiye olunur. (9) Seb'i mesani ki sure-i Hıcir de «وَلَقَدْ اَتَيْنَاكَ سَبْعًا مِنَ الْمَثَانِى وَالْقُرْاَنَ الْعَظِيمَ » ayetine bak. (10) Essalât yani namaz suresi, çünkü Fatihasız namaz yoktur: Her namazda lâakal iki rek'âtta birer kerre okunması vaciptir. Ancak Hanefîyece cenaze namazında vacip değildir, çünkü bu tam mânâsile namaz değil bir duadır. (11) Surei şükür (12) Surei Dua ki bunları müştemildir, (13) Surei şifa veya Şafiye ki bilhassa emrazı kalbiye ve maneviyeye şifadır (14) Talimi mes'ele ki bunda sual ve duanın, istemenin şartı ve edebi ve mes'ulün ekmeli pek beliğ bir surette talim buyurulmuştur. Şartı sual, evvelen marifet, saniyen amel, salisen hissi ihtiyaç, edebi sual de evvelen arzı sena, saniyen arzı ıhtısas, salisen hüsni intihap ile arzı mes'ul, Ekmeli mes'ul ise zatı nimet değil o nimetin doğru ve şaibesiz bir yoluna muvaffakiyettir. Çünkü bir nimetin doğru yolunu bulmak onu her zaman bulmaktır. Sh:»7 NÜZULÜ VE EVVELİ NÜZUL - Kur'anın gayıpten şuhude zuhuruna nüzul itlâk olunur ki bu şuhudun ilk mevkii kalbi Muhammedîdir Ve hicreti seniyeden mukaddem nazil olanlara Mekkî, sonrakilere Medenî denilir, hattâ Hicretten sonra Mekkede ve sair mahallerde nazil olanlara dahi Medenî itlâk olunur. Bu mübarek sure de Mekkîdir. Hicreti seniyeden mukaddem Mekkei Mükerremede nazil olmuştur. Bu bapta icma yoksada icmaa karip bir ekseriyet vardır. Rivayet itibarile: İbni Abbas, Katâde, Ebül'âliye Rufey'i Riyahi ve sair bir çok müfessirin hep bunu tesbit etmişler. Ebu Hüreyre, Mücahit, Ata ibni Yesar, Zühri vesair bazıları da Medenî olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Maamafih bunun yalnız Mücahit rivayeti olduğunu diğer tefsirler kaydediyorlar. Diğer bazıları da bir kerre Mekkede namaz farz kılındığı vakıt, bir kerre de Medinede kıble tahvil edildiği zaman olmak üzere iki kerre nazil olduğunu zikretmişlerdir. Direyet itibarile: Fatihanın mekkiyetini isbat eden iki istidlâl mevcuttur; bir kerre surei Hıcir bilittifak mekkîdir. Bunda ise « وَلَقَدْ اَتَيْنَاكَ سَبْعًا مِنَ الْمَثَانِى وَالْقُرْاَنَ الْعَظِيمَ » ayeti vardır. Ve Fatihanın bir ismi Seb'imesani olduğu gibi bu ayetten maksat Fatiha olduğu da ekseriyetle mübeyyendir. Binaenaleyh Fatihanın mekkiyeti ekseriyet rivayetile mansus demektir. Saniyen beş vakıt namazın Mekkede farz kılındığı ve islâmda bundan evvel de namaz kılınageldiği malûmdur. Nitekim sure-i Alakta « أَرَأَيْتَ الَّذِى يَنْهَى عَبْدًا إِذَا صَلَّى » ayeti ve surei Müzzemmilde « قُمِ الَّيْلَ » emri vardir. Halbuki islâmda cenaze namazından başka fatihasız bir namaz kılındığı aslâ rivayet edilmemiştir. Ve bilakis «fatihasız namaz yoktur = لاَصَلاَةَ إِلاَّ بِفَا تِحَةِ الْكِتَابِ » hadisi malûmdur. Binaenaleyh fatihanın Mekkede ve nübüvvetin ilk devirlerinde nazil olduğu bu ittifaktan bilistidlâl sabit olur. Salebî, tefsirinde senediyle Hazreti Aliden de şunu rivayet etmiştir: «Fatihatülkitab Arşın tahtinde bir kenzden Mekkede nazil oldu.» Sh:»8 Sahib keşşaf, Fatihanın tefsirinde « إِقْرَأْ بِاسْمِ رَبِّكَ » suresinin ilk evvel nazil olduğunu beyan ettikten sonra surei Alâkın evvelinde de ekseri müfessirine göre ilk nazil olan sure, Fatiha ve sonra Surei kalem olduğunu tesbit etmiştir. Binaenaleyh ilk nazil olan sure ile ilk nazil olan ayeti fark etmek lâzımdır. Filvaki Seyyidişerifi Cürcaninin tahkiki veçhile ehadisi sahihanın delâleti ve eimmenin İlmi usulde te'hiri beyan mes'elesindeki takrirleri mucebince: « إِقْرَأْ بِاسْمِ رَبِّكَ الَّذِى خَلَقَ خَلَقَ الْإِنْسَانَ مِنْ عَلَقٍ إِقْرَاْ وَرَبُّكَ الْأَكْرَمُ الَّذِى عَلَّمَ بِالْقَلَمِ عَلَّمَ الْإِنْسَانَ مَا لَمْ يَعْلَمْ » kadar surei alâkın baş tarafı ilk nazil olan ayetler olmakla beraber tamam sure noktai nazarından Fatihanın ekseri müfessirine nisbet olunduğu üzere ilk nazil olan sure olduğu anlaşılıyor, obirlerinin nüzulü daha sonra tamam olmuştur. Sahihi buharî ve Sahihi müslimde senedi mahsuslariyle Urvetübnü Zübeyrden, Hazreti Aişeden evveli vahi ve evveli nüzuli kur'an « إِقْرَأْ » olduğu şöyle rivayet edilmiştir ki meali: Resulü Ekrem Sallâllahü Aleyhi vesellem Efendimize ilk vahi, iptida rüyayı saliha ile başlamıştı. Bir rüya görmezdi ki Fecri sadık gibi zuhur etmiş olmasın. Sonra halveti -uzleti- hoşlanır oldu, (Hıra) mağarasına çekilir, avdet etmeksizin orada müteaddit geceler taabbüt ederdi ve bunun için azığını da götürürdü, sonra Hazreti Hadiceye avdet eder, yine azığını alır giderdi, nihayet gari Hırada idi ki ona hak geldi Müslimde füceten geldi füceten geldi şöyle ki: kendisine bir melek geldi ve « إِقْرَأْ = Ikre» -yani oku- dedi. O da: ben okumuş değilim - مَا أَنَا بِقَارِئٍ- diye cevap verdi, Resulullah şöyle buyurdu: bu cevap üzerine melek hemen beni tuttu ve vücudumu sarıp öyle sıktı ki takatım hemen tükeniyordu (bizim tabirimizle canıma tak dedi) sonra salıverdi, yine « إِقْرَأْ= Ikre» dedi, ben de «okumuş değilim» dedim, derdemez beni yine tuttu ve öyle bir sardı ki canıma tak dedi, sonra beni yine salıverdi ve « إِقْرَأْ= Ikre» dedi, ben de «okumuş değilim» dedim, binaenaleyh üçüncü olarak beni bir daha sardı, sonra bıraktı ve derhal: Sh:»9 dedi. Sahihi Müslimin « إِقْرَأْ بِاسْمِ رَبِّكَ الَّذِى خَلَقَ خَلَقَ الْإِنْسَانَ مِنْ عَلَقٍ إِقْرَاْ وَرَبُّكَ الْأَكْرَمُ » rivayetinde « الَّذِى عَلَّمَ بِالْقَلَمِ عَلَّمَ الْإِنْسَانَ مَا لَمْ يَعْلَمْ » dahi mansustur. Bunun üzerine Resulullah avdet etti, yüreği oynıyordu. Hazreti Hadice binti huveylit Radıyallahüanhanın yanına girdi «beni örtünüz örtünüz - زَمِّلُونِى زَمِّلُونِى » dedi. Örttüler nihayet halecanı geçti, o zaman Hazreti Hadiceye ihbari keyfiyetle «kendimden cidden korktum» buyurdu. Hadice de «hayır vallahi Cenabı Allah seni hiç bir vakit perişan etmez, sen akrıbana iyilik eder, külfetlere tahammül edersin, yoğu kazanır, yoksulu kazandırır, müsafire ikram, mesaibe karşı yardım edersin» dedikten sonra alıp amca zadesi Verekatübnü Nevfelibni Esedibni Abdüluzzaya götürdü ki Vereka cahiliyede nasraniyeti kabul etmiş bir zat idi, İbranîce yazmasını bilir ve ilâmaşaallah İbranîce (Müslimde Arapça) İncil yazardı ve artık pek ihtiyarlamış ve âma olmuş idi. Varınca hadice «amca zadem birader zadeni dinle», dedi Vereka sordu: «birader zadem ne görüyorsun?», Resulullah gördüğünü haber verdi, binaenaleyh Vereka «bu o Namustur ki Cenabı Allah Musaya indirmiş idi. Ne olurdu, ben genç olaydım ve kavmin seni çıkaracağı zaman sağ olaydım» dedi, Resulullah «acaip onlar beni çıkaracaklarda mı?» buyurdu, Vereka evet senin getirdiğin gibi bir şeyi getirir hiç bir adam yokturki adavete maruz olmasın, o gününe yetişirsem her halde sana kaviyyen yardım ederim» dedi, sonra çok geçmedi Veraka vefat etti ilh. Sahihi Müslim bu hadisi müteaddit tariklarla rivayet eylemiştir. Gerçi Hazreti Aişenin zamanı vak'aya yetişmemiş olduğu malûmdur, fakat böyle olması hadisin mürsel, yani ilk ravinin mahzuf olmasını iktiza etmez. Tarzı beyan gösteriyorki hadisin baş ve nihayet tarafları değilse bile « إِقْرَاْ = Ikre» fıkrası bizzat lisanı Peygamberîden ahzile rivayet edilmiştir. Diğer taraftan İbni Ebi Şeybe Müsannefinde, Ebu Nuaym ve Beyhakı Delâilünnübüvvede, Vâhidi ve Salebi tefsirlerin- Sh:»10 de senetlerile Ebu Meysere Amribni Şürahbilden şöyle rivayet etmişlerdir: Resulüekrem Sallallahü aleyhi vesellem, Hazreti Hadiceye «Ben halvette yalnız kaldığım zaman bir nida işittim, vallahi bunun bir emir olmasından cidden korktum» dediği vakit, Hadice «Maazallah, sana Cenabı Allahın korkulacak bir şey yapması ihtimali yoktur, vallahi sen emaneti tediye edersin, akribana iyilik yaparsın, sözü doğru söylersin» demişti badehu Ebubekir geldi, Resulullah yoktu, Hadice Resulullahın sözünü anlattı ve «Muhammedle beraber Verekaya git» dedi. Resulullah gelince Ebubekir elinden tutup «Bizi Verekaya götür» dedi, deyince «kim söyledi» diye sordu o da «Hadice» dedi. Binaenaleyh birlikte Verekaya gittiler, vak'ayı anlattılar, buyurdu ki «Yalnız halvette kaldığım zaman arkamdan «ya Muhammed ya Muhammed diye» bir nida işitiyorum ve hemen koşup kaçiyorum «Vereka da» «öyle yapma geldiği zaman söyleyeceğini dinleyinceye kadar dur sebat et ve sonra gel bana haber ver» dedi. Badehu Resulullah halvetine çekildiği zaman kendisine şöyle nida geldi: «Ya Muhamed قُلْ بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيمِ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ =kul bismillâhirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillâhi rabbilâlemin» diyerek «veleddalin»e kadar vardı. Bir de «kul lâilâheillallah» dedi. Binaenaleyh Verekaya giderek bunu nakletti, Vereka da «Müjde müjde, dedi, ben şehadet ederim ki sen İbni Meryemin tebşir ettiği zatsın, sen Musanın Namusu gibi bir Namus üzerindesin ve sen nebiyyi mürsselsin ve sen cihada memur olacaksın». Sh:»11 Görülüyor ki evvelki hadîs kur'andan ilk nazil olan ayet «İkre» suresinin başı olduğunu, ikinci hadis de tamamiyle Fatiha suresi olduğunu rivayet ediyor. Aradaki fıkarat yekdiğerinin sakit olduğu noktalarda birbirinin mütemmimidir, fakat zahire nazaran evveliyeti mutlâka mes'elesinde mutearız gibidirler, evvelkinin tarikları daha kavi, Beyhakının dahi beyanı veçhile ikinci hadis münkati olduğuna nazaran noktai tearuzda birinci müreccahtır ve demek ki Verekanın nezdine iki defa gidilmiştir. Binaenaleyh asahhi rivayet, kur'anın nüzüli ayet noktai nazarından evveli İkre suresinin başı, nüzüli ayet noktai nazarından evveli de tertip ve kitabette ve namazda, kıraatte evveli olan surei Fatihadır. Ve Fatihanın nüzulü İkrenin tamamından «يَا اَيُّهَا الْمُزَّمِّلُ » den ve « يَا اَيُّهَا الْمُدَّثِّرُ » den, « ن وَالْقَلَمِ» den evveldir. Fakat bu iki hadisin nakli rivayeti müsnede noktai nazarındandır. Yoksa ekseri müfessirinin rivayatı mürselesi yalnız bunlara müpteni demek değildir. Maamafih işbu mes'elede îttifak yoktur. Demek ki cenabıhak Fatihai kitabını inzal etmeden evvel iptida Resulünü tehyie etmiş ve ona Rabbından bir kur'an, bir kitap ihsan olunacağını iş'ar için evvela kıraate, saniyen kalemle kitabete tergıp ve bunlara Rabbinin ismiyle başlamasını emreylemiş ve bu tehyieden sonra بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيمِ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ Diye kitabının ilk suresini esas olarak ihsan buyurmuştur. FATIHANIN AYETLERİ - Fatihanın ayetleri yedi olduğu müttefekün aleyhtir. Ancak bu yediden birisi Besmele midir? yoksa « صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ» midir? bunda iki rivayet vardır. Yakında görüleceği üzere bizim sahih mezhebimize göre Besmele başlı başına bir ayeti münferide olduğundan fatihanın başı اَلْحَمْدُ لِلهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ» dir ve صِرَاطَ الَّذِينَ اَنْعَمْتَ عَلَيْهِمْ bir ayettir. (besmeleye bak) Fatihanın yedi ayet olması da hikmeti Kur'an noktai nazarından bir takım meanii işariye ile alâkadardır. Sh:»12 FASILA - Şiirde kafiye veya revi, nesirde seci gibi kur'anın surelerinde de fasıla tesmiye olunan bir veya bir kaç harf vardır ki her ayetin diğerlerile temayüz ve temasülü bu fasılasiledir. Türkçemizde buna « دُورَاقْ » denilir. Surei Fatihanın fasılası ise م. ن harfleridir. Bunlar nazımda ن.م.م.ن.ن.م.ن nizamını ahzetmişlerdir. Bu bediai nazmiyenin tertili kur'anda ahenki mümtazile büyük bir hissei halâveti ve bu suretle kur'anın kelâmı mevzun ile kelâmı mensur beyninde öyle bir hususiyeti mütemayizesi vardır ki hem nesrin samahat-ü selasetini, hem veznin ahenk-ü letafetini cami bir neşvei beyan ifade eder. Gerçi bu revnak yalnız fasılanın bir eseri değildir. Onda bütün kelimat ve terakibi kur'aniyenin bir hissei hüsnü vardır. Fakat fasıla bunların lemehati rakikasını samiada şuurileştiren bir tecelli noktasıdır. Elhanı kıraatin kararları bunlarda verilir. Esnayi tertilde maanii kur'an ünbubei nazmından bütün lezaizi tayyibesile akarken bu noktalarda kalbe nüfuz için zemzemei cereyanı vadi visal ile ışvei vedaı mezceden bir cilvei şuhut kesilir. Bu cilvei şuhudu bir hahzai huzurun sekineti takip eder. Kelâmı ilâhînin nazm-ü fasılası ile kelâmı beşerin sec-ü kafiyesi arasında fitrat ile san'at arasındaki büyük farkı görmemek kabil değildir. Malûmdur ki hendesei fıtrat namütenahi, hendesei san'at mütenahidir ve bunun için eseri fıtrat canlı, eseri san'at cansızdır. Fıtratte her hangi bir binanın, herhangi bir zihayatın âza ve eczası namütenahi bir tegayyür ve tenasübün hasılasıdır. Biz her hangi bir ağacın yaprakları arasında hüsni tecanüsü ifade eden tenasüp ve temasüli kâmilini farkederken her yaprağın diğerlerinden ancak namütenahi bir ölçü ile ölçülebilecek bir tegayüri kâmil arzettiğini ve bu tegayürün hiç bir lahza tevakkuf etmeyip her an nümüv ile değiştiğini de görürüz. Ve bunların şekl-ü budi hendesîlerini kesirsiz ölçmemiz hiç bir zaman mümkin olmaz. Bunun içindir ki Sh:»13 biz ayanı vücudun haddi tammını tasavvur edemeyiz, onları nihayet bir hali şuhudun lâhzai visali veya onun hayali mün'akisi ile tanırız. Fakat bir mimarın eseri san'ati olan en nefis bir binadaki tevazünü mahdut ve eb'adi sabite arasındaki tenasübü muttarit ve mütenahi bir miyar ile tamamen ölçebiliriz. Çünkü o ne olsa yine bir tasavvuru mahdudun ifadesidir. Şayet bir kesri namütenahiye tesadüf edersek bunun da fıtrata raci olduğunu biliriz. Bunun gibi sec-ü kafiyede her ne olursa olsun bir tenasübü mahdut ve bir ıttıradı sabit hissolunur. Ne kadar beliğ ve selis addolunursa olunsun onda bir külfet ve teellüfün şaibeleri vardır. Çünkü nisbetler, irtibatlar tasavvura sığan mahdut bir miyarın neticei tatbikidır. Bundan dolayıdır ki biz mensuri mutlâkta daha ziyade tabiilik hissediyoruz. fakat bunu da ne kadar güzel olursa olsun mevzun ve müseccadaki ahengi nüfuz ve kelâmda matlûp olan fehm-ü zabtın en büyük zamânı bulunan vecazeti ifade gibi meziyetlerden mahrum buluruz. halbuki nazmı kur'anın tenaşübündeki miyar büsbütün başkadır. O bir mîyari mütenahi değildir, o tasavvura sığan bir tenasübi mahdudun bir ıttıradı sabitin ifadesi değil, fıtratın semih ve seyyal ve mütenevvi bir tenasübü gayrı mahdudunun ifadesidir. Onun fasılalarında san'atın külfeti kesbini andıran hiç bir şaibei tekellüf yoktur ve bu sebepledir ki nazmı kur'an mevzun ve mensur her ikisinin meziyeti beyanını maaziyadetin camidir. Ve bu cemiyettir ki onun vücuhi icazından birini teşkil etmişdir. Ve yine bu sebepledir ki kur'anın fasılaları tevkifîdir, yani nakil ve semaa mevkuftur, biddiraye tayin olunamaz. Çünkü ayet başına varmadan da ahenk ifade eden bazı harflere tesadüf edilir. Bizim kelâmlarımızda elfaz, meaninin bir kisvei arızasıdır, meani ile elfaz arasındaki nisbet, bir endamın elbisesine nisbeti gibidir. Binaenaleyh yekdiğerinden kabili tecrittirler ve ekseriya o endamı daha güzel veya müsavi bir elbise ile Sh:»14 techiz etmek mümkin olur. Ve çok vakit tasannuat ile biz bu endamın hüsnü fıtrîsini ihlâl da ederiz Kelâmullahta ise meani üzerinde elfaz bir simayı dilberin cildi gülgûnü gibi mazmunun ensacı teşrihiye ve ruhiyesine ezelî bir alâka ile merbuttur. Daha doğrusu bunda cism ile ruhun vahdetle tecelli eden bir iştibaki mahsusu vardır. Buna hayran olan bir büyük Arap şairi bilhassa bunun için şu neşvei mestaneyi terennüm etmiştir. رق الزجاج ورقت الخمر فتشابها وتشا كل الأمر İşte bu hassai icazkâri hasebiyle kur'an tanzir olunamadığı gibi aynen tercümede edilemiyor. İlk evvel o mumtaz üslubu beyan zayi oluyor, tercemeler bir hüsni dilâranın derisini yüzüp altındaki ensaca bir camei camit geçirmek gibi oluyor, bu camenin şeffaf bir billûr olduğunu da farz etsek onun içinden canlı bir vücut görülebileceğini farzetmek hata olur. Kur'an hadikai vücutta açılmış hakikî ve misalsiz bir gül farzedilirse, en güzel tercemesi nihayet onun desti meharetle yapılmış bir resmine benzetilebilir ki bunda aslının ne maddesi, ne kuvveti, ne nüumeti, ne nümüvvü, hasılı ne yağı, ne rayihası hiç birisi bulunamaz. Biz de işte o gülü, tutup koklayamıyanlara gücümüz yettiği kadar bir resmile olsun tanıtmıya çalışacağız. Binaenaleyh bunlar kur'anı tanıdacak bir meâl olsa da kur'an hükmünü haiz olamaz, onun yerine konamaz. Meselâ namazda okunamaz. Sh:»15 بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيمِ اَلْحَمْدُ لِلهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ = BESMELE = Mesahifi şerifede iki türlü besmele vardır: Birisi sure başlarında yazılan müstakil besmele, diğeri Sure-i Neml'in « » ayetindeki besmeledir. Bu besmele surei Nemlin bu ayetinin bir cüz'ü olduğu kemali sarahatle malûmdur. Binaenaleyh bu haysiyetle besmeleni kur'aniyetinde şüphe yoktur ve tevatüri sarih ile bilicma müteyakkandır بِسْمِ اللهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيمِ اِنَهُ مِنْ سُلَيْمَانَ وَاِنَّهُ Fakat sure başlarında yazılan ve her sureyi birbirinden ayıran ve iptidai kıraatte okunan besmeleye gelince: Bunun o surelerden birinde veya her birinde dahil bir ayet veya cüzi ayet veyahut kur'andan resen bir cüzi tam olup olmadığı öbürüsü gibi bedihi olmadığından bu besmelenin tayini kur'anîsi tefsirde ve İlmi usulde bir mes'elei ilmiyle teşkil etmiştir ki bilhassa iman, salât, kıraet mesailile alâkadardır. Said ibni Cübeyr, Zühri, Ata' ibni Mübarek Hazaratı besmelenin başında bulunduğu her sureden birer ayet olduğuna kail olmuşlar ki kur'anda yüz on üç ayet eder. Kavli cedidinde İmamı Şafii Hazretleri ve eshabı bu mezhep üzerindedirler. O halde Fatihanın yedi ayetinden birinci besmeledir. ve «en'amte aleyhim» bir fasılai ayet değildir. Bunun için namazda besmeleyi de cehren okurlar. Çünkü diyorlar: Selef bu besmeleleri Mushaflarda tesbit etmişler, bununla beraber kur'anın tecridini tavsiye eylemişler ve hatta Fatihanın nihayetinde «âmin» bile yazmamışlardır, Eğer bu besmeleler kur'an olmasa idi onları da yazmazlardı. Hasılı Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur'andan başka bir şey bulunmadığında icma vardır. Ve bunu müeyyit ahbarı mahsusa dahi varit olmuştur. Ezcümle Îbni Sh:»16 Abbas Radıyallahü anhümadan: Besmeleyi terkeden kitabullahdan yüz on dört ayet terketmiş olur, Ebu Hüreyre Radıyallahü anhtan: Resulullah Efendimiz «Fatihatülkitap yedi ayettir, bunların evveli «BismillâhirrahmanAbbas Radıyallahü anhümadaneme Radıyallahü anhadan: Resulullah Fatihayı okudu ve «Bismillahirrahmanirrahim elhamdülillâhi rabbil'âlemin» i bir ayet saydı. O halde Fatihadan bir ayet değilse cüzi ayettir. Ve binaenaleyh namazda kıraati farzdır ve cehrolunur. Şafii gibi Ahmedibni Hanbel Hazretlerinden de bu iki hadis beyninde tereddütle iki rivayet mevcuttur, Diğer taraftan Ahmedibni Hanbel Hazretlerianın her mevkiinde dahi kur'aniyeti sarahat ve tevatürle taayyün edeceği ve binaenaleyh şaibei ihtilâf ile kur'aniyete hükmedilemiyeceğini illetine ve ehli Medinenin teamülüne istinat ederek sure evvellerindeki besmelelerin ne Fatiha ve ne sair surelerden, ne de bütün kur'andan bir cüzi mahsus olmadığına ve surei Nemildeki ayetten başkasında besmelenin kur'an olmayıp fasl-ü teberrük için yazıldığına zahip olmuş ve binaenaleyh namazda ne cehren, ne de sirren okunması muvafık olmaz demiştir. Bunun için Malikîler namaz da okumazlar. Hanefiyeye gelince; Sahih mezhep şudur: Evaili süverdeki besmele başlı başına bir ayeti münferide olarak kur'andandır. ve surelerin hiç birinden cüzolmıyarak beyinlerini fasletmek ve iptidada teberrük olunmak için nazil olmuştur. Filvaki zikrolunan mütekabil iki ihtilâf ve istidlâl içinde tahakkuk eden noktai yakin budur. Mademki şeraiti meşruha mucebince Mushafın deffeteyni beyninde kur'andan başka bir şey yazılmadığına ittifak vardır, o halde sure başlarındaki besmeleler dahi kur'andandır. Şafii delilinin kat'î müeddası bu olur. Ve mademki başında bulunduğu surelerden cüz'iyetini iş'ar eden sarih bir delili mütevatir de yoktur, o halde hiç birinden cüz de değildir. Sh:»17 İşte Malikî delilinin kat'î müeddası da budur. Binaenaleyh iki delilin işbu yakın noktalarının birlikteki müfadı da söylediğimiz gibi besmelenin bütün surelerden müstakil bir ayeti fezze olmasıdır ki bu babtaki muhtelif ahbarı ahadın kadri müştereki de bu olur. O halde Fatiha gibi her namazda okunması vacip değildir. Lâkin gerek namazda ve gerek haricinde her kıraetin ve her emri mühimmin bidayetinde okunması sünnettir. Bunun için namazın her rek'atında, kıraetin evvelinde okuruz, ortasında okumayız. Ancak cüziyet anlaşılmamak için cehrî namazlarda da sirren okuruz ve böyle okunmasında bütün Hanefiye müttefiktir. İşte «بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيم » böyle bir ayeti mümtazedir. TAHLİL - Besmele zahirde «بِسْمِ. اللَّهِ. الرَّحْمَنِ. الرَّحِيم. » dört kelimedir. Hakikaten ve hükmen ise yedi kelimedir, çünkü hakikatte «بِسْمِ » nin «بَا » sı i.le « اَلرَّحْمَانِ الرَّحِيمِ» in harfi tarifleri dahi birer kelimedirler. Hükmen de böyledir. Çünkü lisanı Arapta harfi tariflere hiç bir zaman kelimei müstakille hükmü verilmemiş olduğu halde «ba» hem kendisi bir kelimedir, hem de müteallaki mahfuzu olan bir fiil ile failini dahi müş'ir üç kelime hükmündedir. Binaenaleyh «بِسْمِ»,nin « ب »ile « �aªá� » den mürekkeptir. Bunda kaide « �2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » gibi hemzei vasl ile yazılmaktı, lâkin besmeleye mahsus olarak hemze hazf olunup söylendiği gibi yazılır ve ivaz olarak «bi» nin başı uzatılır. Ta evveldenberi besmelenin başını bir elif uzun yazmak bir kaidei hat olmuştu ki bu kaide kûfî gibi sülüs ve nesih hatlarında dahi esatizei hattın malûmudur. Bunun nüktesi kesreti istimale binaen bir tahfiftir diyorlar, lâkin bunda bilhassa tallûkı visalin kuvvetini ifade etmek gibi manevî nükteler de vardır. Bazı hadîslerde tesadüf edilen « �2bõ 2èb¬õ aÛÜ£éP îå äb¬õ aÛÜ£éP ßîá ßàÜØò aÛÜ£é� » gibi telmihler bundan müsteban olur. Malûmdur ki hakikî her ilmin yegâne bir mevzuu vardir, ilmi hikmeti kur'anın mevzuu ise Allah ile âlem ve bilhassa insanlar ve insanların ef'ali beynindeki alâka ve mü- Sh:»18 nasebettir. İşte bir ülûhiyet ve ubudiyet alâkasında hülâsa olunan ve evvelen Fatihada, saniyen bütün kur'anda alettedric tafsil edilen bu nisbet tamamen Besmeledeki « �2b� » nın manasıdır. « �l� » daima bir file veya şibhi file taallûk eden ve onu bir isme rapteyleyen bir edat, bir harfi cerdir ki asıl manası ilsak -yapıştırmak- tır. Fakat bu ilsakın mülâbeset ve müsahabet, istiane, sıla, kasem gibi bir çok tenevvüatı vardır ki Besmelede müfessirin yalnız müsahabet veya istiane manalarından birini gösterirler. Bu banın müteallaki mahzuftur ki o da Besmeleyle başlanacak olan fiil olacaktır. Başla, oku, başlıyorum, okuyorum gibi. [ �aá� ] asıl lûgatte bir şeyi zihne refeden alâmet ve dâl demektir. Örfte yalnız başına anlaşılır bir manaya delâlet eden kelime diye tarif olunur ki o manaya veya onun hariçte veya zihinde tahakkuk ettiği masadakına müsemma denilir. Mezhebi muhtara göre aslı «sümüv» maddesidir «vesm» den olması da mümkindir. Fakat cem'i esma veya esami gelir ve bunlar tamamile lisanımıza mal olmuş kelimelerdir. Sıfatlar da esasen ismin aksamındandırlar, bunun için isimler ismi has veya alem, ismi cins veya âm diye taksim olunduğu gibi ismi zat veya ismi sifat diye de tefrik olunur. Allahtealânın esmai hüsnasında bu farkın ehemmiyeti vardır. İsim, esas itibarile «ad» ve «nam» muradifi olmakla beraber lisanımızda biz bunları ince farklarla kullanırız, «ben bu işi fülan namına yapıyorum» yerinde «fülanın adına veya ismine yapıyorum» demeyiz, kezalik «insan bir isimdir» deriz de «bir addır, bir namdır» demeyiz. Öyle zaman olur ki «o adamın adı» yerine «o zatın ismi» demeyi tercih ederiz. [ �aÛÜ£é� ] Mabudi Hakkın ismi hassıdır. Daha doğrusu ismi zattır ve ismi alemdir. Yani kur'an bize bu zatı ecellüâlâyı, sıfatı kemâliyenin ve esmai hüsnasile tanıtacak bizim ve bütün âleminin ona olan nisbet ve alâkamızı bildirecektir. Binaenaleyh müsemması olan zatı ecellüâla kâinatın vücu- Sh:»19 dunda, bakasında, tekemmülâtında bir illeti ulâ olduğu gibi «Allah» ismi celâli de lisanı irfanımızda öyle bir mebdei has ve âlâdır. Haktealânın vücudi ahadîsi tasdik olunmadan âlem ve nizamı âlem his ve şuuru bir hayalden, bir seraptan ve ayni zamanda def'i nakabil bir ıztıraptan ibaret kalacağı gibi «Allah» ismi hassı üzerinde tevhid ve tensik olunmıyan ulûmumuz, fununumuz bütün malûmat ve Maarifimizde iki ucu bir yere gelmiyen ve varlığımızı silip süpüren, perişan fikirlerden, meâlsız bir gubarı intıbadan ibaret kalır. Bunun içindir ki bütün ulûm ve fünun küçük küçük birer mevzu etrafında malûmatımızı tensik ede ede nihayet son tensikte bir ilmiâlâ ile bizi bir huzuri vahdete ilâ etmek için çalışır durur. Cisim mefhumunda madde ve kuvvetle hareket ve sükûn nisbetinde, tevhid olunmıyan bir ilmi tabiî; bud, mekân ve zaman nisbetinde, kemmiyet mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir İlmi riyazî; şuur mefhumunda, cisim ve ruh nisbetinde toplanmıyan ve İlmünnefis; hariç ve zihin nisbetinde, hak mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Mantık; hayır ve şer mefhumunda, hüsnü kubuh vicdanında toplanmıyan bir Ahlâk, nihayet illiyet nisbetinde ve vücut mefhumunda toplanmıyan bir Hikmet, bir Felsefe bulamayız. Vücut mefhumunu tasavvur, illiyet nisbetini tasdik ettirmeden bize en cüz'î bir hakikat bildirebilen hiç bir fen yoktur. Şu vardır şunun için: İşte bütün İlimlerin çalıştığı gaye budur. Vücud, hak, nisbeti illiyet, bütün fenlere hâkim olan mebadii tasavvuriye ve tasdikıyedir. İlliyet, illetin malûlile tenasübü, tezayüfü, bakası kanunu, asrı hazırda bütün ulûma hâkim olan bir kanuni âzamdır. Bunun için illiyet nisbetinde tevhid olunmıyan hiç bir ilim bulamayız. Bu nisbet ise illet denilen bir vücudi mukaddem ile, malül denilen bir vücudi muahharın alâkasını ifade eder ve bütün âlemin nizamı dediğimiz de bu alâkai vahidedir. Binaenaleyh biz o iki vücudu tasav- Sh:»20 vur ve tasdik etmeden bu nisbeti tasavvur ve tasdik edemeyiz, sonra bu tasdikımızı da (hakdır) diye zihnimizle vakiin nisbeti intibakını taahhüt eden hakikati hakka istinad ettirmezsek bütün mesaimizin, bütün şuurlarımızın, yalan, batıl, bir serabı evhama raci olduğuna hükmederiz, halbuki o zaman böyle hükmedebilmek te bir hakikati itiraf etmektir. Binaenaleyh insan hakkı tekzip ederken bile onu tasdik etmek mecburiyetinden kurtulamaz. Hakaiki mümkine fevkında hakkı vacip, gerek ilmimizin, gerek vücudumuzun mebdei evveli ve illeti ulâsıdır ve Allah onun ismidir. İnsan üzerinde icrai tesir eden, insanı teshir eyliyen hiç bir şey tasavvur olunamaz ki onun arkasında Allah bulunmasın. Hak Tealâ öyle bir vacibülvücuddur ki gerek enfüsî ve gerek afakî bütün seyri vücudumuzda vücubı vücudunu gösterir ve bizim ruhumuzun derinliklerinde her şeyden evvel zatı hakka ait bir tasdikı mutlâk muhakkatır. Hattâ bizim mevcudiyetimizde bu hakikati âlâya vahid, basit ve mücmel ve gayrı mahdud bir alâkamız, bir hissi batınımız vardır. Ve bütün ilimlerimizin kökü olan bu hissi batın, mütenahi hislerimizin, şuurlarımızın, akıllarımızın, fikirlerimizin hepsinden daha hak, hepsinden daha kuvvetlidir. Çünkü onları muhittir. Ve onları muhit olduğu halde zatı hakkı gayrı muhittir ve onun bir lemhai tecellisidir. Böyle iken biz bir çok zaman olur ki kendimizden ve ânatı vücudumuzdan zühul ederiz ve ekseriya hataların, dalâlların menşei bu gaflet ve zühul olur. Böyle kendimizden ve şuurumuzun inceliklerinden zühul ettiğimiz zamanlardır ki biz bu hissi batından, bu şuuri evvelden gaflet ederiz ve o zaman bunu bize aklımız tarikile tezkir ve ihtar edecek vesait-ü delâile muhtaç oluruz. Kâinat bize bu tezkiri yapacak âyatı hak ile doludur. Kur'an bize bu âyatı bir belâgati icaz ile ihtiyar ve tezkir ettiği için bir ismi de «Ezzikr» dir. Hikmeti ilâhiye dahi Sh:»21 bize buradan bir çok edillei mantıkiye, akliye ve ruhiye telhıs ediverir, diğer taraftan biz o hissi batının sair mütenahi ve mütemeyyiz şuurlarımız gibi zahir ve batınımızda tecelli ve inkıta lahzelerile mahdud bir suret iktisap etmesine ve bu suretle cüz'iyatı eşyanın â'yan gibi dairei ihatamıza girecek bir veçhile tavazzuh etmesine bir meyil besleriz. Bu meylin hikmeti onun devamı tecellisinde hissolunan bir zevkı şuhuddur. Fakat bunda muhiti muhata kalbetmeğe çalışmak gibi bir noktai imtina vardır ki nefsin gururunu kıracak olan bu noktai imtina bir çoklarını menfi neticelere isal edebilir. O zavallı nefsi mağrur düşünemez ki o mebdei evvele şuuri sarihte bir taayünü mahdud vermek için bir nihayet, bir haddi mahdud çizmek, âyanı eşyadaki gibi bir lahzai inkıtaa mütevakkıftır. Mümkin olmıyan böyle bir lahzai inkıtada ise bütün şuur ve bütün vücud kökünden munkati ve münadim olur. Öyle bir inkıta bir şuuri vazıha varmak değil, ademe karışmaktır. Edillei akliyeye böyle bir maksatla bakanlar ve Hakkın gaybü şuhudu ihata eden namütenahi tecellisi karşısında gururi nefislerini kıramıyarak zevkı şuhudtan mahrum kalanlar Allahı aradım da bulamadım derken fen ve Felsefe namına husranlarını ilân etmiş olurlar. Allahı sezmek için kalp ile ayni temyiz ve aralarındaki nisbeti tahakkuku idrak edebilmelidir. İşte «Allah» ismi celâli bütün hislerimizin, tasavvurlarımızın şartı evveli bulunan öyle derin ve vahid bir hissi batının, gaybü şuhudun noktai telâkisi olan bir lemhai halde bilâ ihata gösterdiği Hak tealânın zatına delâlet eden bir ismi has veya bir ismi alemidir. Yani bu isim evvelen bir mefhumu zihniye ve saniyen o vasıta ile zatı hakka isim ise bir ismi hastır. Zihnî bir mefhum olmıyarak bizzat müteayyin zatı mahzın ismi ise bir ismi alemdir. Evvelkinde kelimeden mefhumi malûme, mefhumdan hakikate intikal ederiz ve ismi bu mefhum Sh:»22 ile tarif ederiz. Meselâ Allah, cemii sıfatı kemaliyeyi haiz bulunan zatı vacibülvücudun ismidir. Yahut, bihakkın mabud olan zatı âlânın ismidir deriz. İkincide bizzat vakideki hakikate intikal ederiz. Bu surette o hakikatten kendimizde hiç bir hisse yok ise Allah isminden vakide yine kendisinden başka bir şey anlıyamayız. Nazarımızda isim ile müsemma bir olur. Fakat o hakikatten kendimizde her hangi bir vecih ile bir hısse bulabilirsek isim ile müsemmayı temyiz ederiz ve bu iki surette de Allahı isbata muhtaç olmayız. Fakat bu isimden bir mefhum anladığımız ve o mefhumu vakide bir hakikate delâlet için vasıta ittihaz ettiğimiz bir şey anlarız. Fakat o şeyin vücudunu isbata muhtaç oluruz. Binaenaleyh isim, isbattan evvel vazedilmiş bulunursa o hakikatin ismihassı olursa da ismi alemi olmaz. Fakat isbattan sonra vazedilmiş ise bizzat ismi alem olur. Meselâ anadan doğma âmalar için ülker ismi ancak bir ismihas olabilir, görenler için ise bir ismi alemdir Âdî lisanda ismihas ile ismi alemin farkı aranmazsa da ilim lisanında tefrik edilmiştir. İşte bu esbaba mebni Allahtealâ için ismi zat, ismi alem mümkin midir, değil midir? diye beynelhükema' derin bir bahis vardır. Fazla uzatmamak için şu kadar söyliyelim ki üç tecelli melhuzdur: Tecellii zat, tecellii sıfat, tecellii asar, tecellii esma da bunlardan birile alâkadardır. İsmi zat, tecellii zatı ifade eden bir isim olmak lâzım gelir, nitekim tecellii sıfat ifade eden isimlere esmai sıfat, tecellii asarı ifade eden isimlere esmai ef'al denilir. Zat, sıfat ve asarı ile de bilvasıta tecelli ettiği gibi bizzat dahi tecellisi mümkindir. Ve alem olan ismi zatına bu dahi kâfidir. Ve biz bunu bütün esmada esas bildiğimiz için esmaı İlâhiye tevkifîdir diyoruz. Binaenaleyh ismi zatın mefhumlu bir ismi has veya mefhumsuz bir ismi alem olması nefsülemirde mümkindir. Ve bizim için müfittir. Sh:»23 Şu kadar ki biz kendimize tecelli zat vaki olmadan ismi alem vazedemeyiz. Nitekim doğan çocuğa görmeden koyduğumuz isim henüz bir ismihastır ve bu halde duyduğumuz ismi alemden de yalnız bir tecellii ismî anlarız ve o zaman isim ile müsemma birleşir. Lâkin bunu esmai sıfat ve ef'al ile tefsir ede ede nihayet tecellii asara ve ondan tecellii sıfata ve ondan tecellii zata ereriz. Her kelâm ibtida bir tecellii ismî ifade eder, kur'an dahi bize Allahtealâyı evvelâ tecelliyati ismiyesile anlatıyor: بِسْمِ اللَّهِ الرَّحْمَنِ الرَّحِيم الْحَمْدُ لِلَّهِ رَبِّ الْعَالَمِينَ... Binaenaleyh kur'ana başlarken doğrusu hiç bir fikir ile meşgul olmıyarak evvelâ Allah ismini bir ismi zat olarak alacağız, Errahmanirrahim sıfatları da bu ismi icmalen tefsir ederek bunlarla ona bir inbisat verip mefhumlayacağız ki bu mefhumun icmali, ekmel ve muzaaf bir rahmetin mebdei inbisatı olacaktır. Ve sonra peyderpey bu esma ile bu mefhumu inkişaf ettireceğiz ve o zaman yerlere, göklere sığmiyan Allah ismi zatının kalbimizde fıtratan muzmar olan tecelliyatını görmeğe başlayacağız, tecellii esmadan tecelli asara geçeceğiz, kâinatı dolaşacağız, tecelli asardan tecellii sıfata ereceğiz, gayıbtan şuhuda geçeceğiz, zevki şuhudumuz arttıkça artacak, o vakit tecellii zat için aşk-u şavk ile çırpınacağız, bütün zevkler, bütün emeller bir noktada toplanacak, gâh yaşlar döküp sinelerimizi ezen hamulei seyyiatı yıkayacağız, gâh nesimi visal esecek, neşvei rıdvan ile kendimizden geçeceğiz. Nihayet يا ايتها النفس المطمئنة ارجعي الي ربك راضية مرضية daveti gelecek, ziyafeti sübhaniyede garkı didarı ebed olup kalacağız. و جو ه يومئذ نا ضر ة الي ربها ناظرةAllah ismi zatını, ismihas olarak bir mefhum ile mülâhaza edebilmek için, selbî, sübutî bütün sıfatı zatiye ve filiyesini tasavvur etmek ve sonra onu icmâl eylemek lâzım gelir. Binaenelayh bu da şu suretle ifade edilmiştir: «O zatı vacibülvücud ki bütün sıfatı kemâliyeyi müs- Sh:»24 tecmi», sadece «Zatı vacıbülvücud» demek te kâfidir. Çünkü «bütün sıfatı kemâliyeyi cami olmak», vacibülvücudun bir tefsiri, bir sıfatı kâşifesidir. Bunun bir telhisi de «bihakkın Mabud =İlâhi hak=Hak tanrı» mehfumudur. Arapçada bu mefhum, İlâhi malûm yani belli tanrı demek olan «El'ilâh» ismi hassile hülâsa edilmiştir. «Haliki âlem» veya «Haliki kül» mefhumile de iktifa olunabilir. Bunları Allahtealânın bir tarifi ismî veya lâfzîsi olarak ahzedebiliriz. Biz her halde şunu itiraf ederiz ki bizim «Allah» İsmicelâlinden duyduğumuz manayı vahit, bu mefhumların hepsinden daha vazih ve daha ekmeldir. Binaenaleyh bu ismihassın bir ismi alem olması kalbimize daha yakındır. Gerek ismi has olsun gerek ismi alem «Allah» ismi celâli ile yine Allahtan maada hiç bir mabud yad olunmamıştır. « ��ç3¤ m È¤Üá¢ Ûé¢ à¡î£¦be;� » onun adaşı yoktur. Binaenaleyh ismi hassının tesniyesi, cemi de yoktur. O halde ancak taaddüdi esma caizdir. Hattâ ismi hassı bile taaddüd edebilir ve muhtelif lisanlarda Allahtealânin ayrı ayrı ismi hassı bulunmak mümkindir, ve şer'an caizdir. Maamafih maruf lisanlarda buna müradif bilmiyoruz. Meselâ, Tanrı, Huda isimleri «Allah» gibi ismi has değildir. İlâh, rab, mabud gibi ismi âmdır, huda, rab demek olmayıp ta «hud'ay» mühaffefi ve vacibülvücud demek olsa yine ismi has değildir. Arapçada ilâhin ceminde «âlihe» rabbın ceminde «erbab» denildiği gibi Farisîde hudanın ceminde «hudayan» ve lisanımızda «Tanrılar, mabutlar, ilâhlar, rablar» denilir, çünkü bunlar haklıya, haksıza itlâk edilmiştir. Halbuki «allahlar» denilmemiştir ve denemez. Böyle bir tabir işitirsek söyleyenin cehline veya gafletine hamlederiz. Edebiyatı ahırede ismi alemlerin bir maksadı tazim ile cemilendiği ve meselâ «Ebüssuutlar, İbni Kemâllar» denildiği vaki ise de alemi vahda- Sh:»25 niyet olan «Allah» ismi celâlinde böyle bir tabir bilakis maksadı tazime munafi olduğundan hem hilâfı hak ve hem hilâfi edeb addedilir, bu azameti ancak Allahtealâ kendisi « �2Œ� » diye gösterir. Halbuki Tanrı adı böyle değildir, mabud, ilâh gibidir. Batil mabudlara dahi Tanrı ismi cinsi verilir. Müşrikler bir çok Tanrılara taparlardı. Fülanların tanrıları şöyle, falanlarınki şöyledir denilir. Demek ki «Tanrı» ismi cinsi «Allah» ismi hasının müradifi değildir, eamdır. Binaenaleyh «Allah ismi» «Tanrı adı» ile terceme olunamaz. Bunun içindir ki Süleyman Efendi Mevlidine «Allah» adıyle başlamış «Tanrı adı» dememiştir. Bu izah tamam olmak için bir kelime daha söylemeğe lüzum hissediyoruz. Fransızca «diyö» kelimesi dahi ilah, tanrı kelimeleri gibi bir ismi cinstir, o da cemilenir, onu ismi has gibi büyük harf ile göstererek kullanmak hakikati tebdil etmez. Bunun için Fransızlar, « ���Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » kelimei tevhidini terceme edememişlerdir, harfiyen tercemesinde «diyöden başka diyö yok» diyorlar ki «İlahtan başka ilah yok» demiş oluyorlar, mealen tercemesinde de «yalnız diyö, diyödür» yani «yalnız ilâh ilâhtır» diyorlar. Görülüyor ki hem ilâh, hem Allah yerinde diyo demişler ve Allah ile İlâhi temyiz edememişlerdir, Ve ikisini de ismi has gibi yazmalarına rağmen «diyö» ancak «İlâh» tercemesi olmuştur. Bu ise ilk nazarda bir haşiv veya nefi ve isbat ile zahiren bir tenakuz nümunesi arzetmektir. «diyöden başka diyö yok, yalnız diyo diyodur» demek zahiren ya bir haşiv veya bir tenakuzdur, halbuki « ���Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢ �� » diyen öyle demiyor, «Allahtan başka Tanrı yoktur» diyor ve asla şaibei tenakuz olmıyan açık bir tevhid söylüyor. Bundan başka Fransızcada «diyö»nun ismi has olabilmesi Hazreti İsanın şahsında tecessüdile teşahhusu mülâhazasına müstenidtir. Bu noktalardan gafil olanlar «diyö» kelimesini «Allah» diye terceme ediyor ve hattâ «Allah» dediği zaman bu terceme lisanile «diyö» yu söylüyor. Sh:»26 Müfessirin « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi hassının tarihi lisan noktai nazarından tetkikine çalışmışlar ve tarihi edyan meraklıları da bununla uğraşmışlardır. Bunda başlıca matlûb şunlardır. Bu kelime esasen Arabî mi değil mi? Menkul mu mürtecel mi, müştak mi, gayri müştak mi? Tarihi nedir? Bunlara kısaca işaret edelim: İbtida şunu itiraf etmek lâzım gelir ki ilmimiz mabudi hakkın zatını muhit olmadığı gibi ismi hassına karşı da öylece kasırdır. Ve Arabîde « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi celâlinin sureti istimaline benziyen hiç bir kelime yoktur, ve buna me'haz tayini gayri mümkindir. Buna lisan noktai nazarından bazı delâletler de tanıyoruz. Evvelâ asrı risaleti Muhammedîde bütün Arapların bu ismi hassı tanıdığı malûmdur. Ve kur'anı azimüşşan da bize bunu anlatıyor: « ��ëÛ÷¡å¤ b Û¤n è¢á¤ ßå¤ ÜÕ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž ÛîÔ¢ìÛ¢å£ aÛÜ£¨é¢6� » binaenaleyh şimdi bizde olduğu gibi o zamanda bu ism, lisanı Arabın tam bir malı olduğu şüphesizdir. Sonra bunun Hazreti İsmail zamanındanberi cari olduğu da malûmdur. Bu itibarile de arabiyeti şüphesizdir. Halbuki Kur'anda bu ismi celâlin daha evvel mevcudiyeti de anlaşılıyor. Binaenaleyh Hazreti İbrahimden itibaren İbranî veya Süryanî gibi diğer bir lisandan intikali cayi mülâhaza oluyor ve burada intikale zahib olanlar görülüyor. Fakat Âd ve Semud kıssalarında ve daha mukaddem olan Enbiyai kiram lisanlarında da yalnız manasının değil, bizzat bu ismi hassın dahi deveranını anlıyoruz ve İbranî veya Süryanînin arapçaya alel'itlâk takaddümünü de bilmiyoruz. ve Arabı baideye kadar çıkan bir tarihi bulunduğu zahirdir. Binaenaleyh «İsrail, Cebrail, Mikâil» kelimeleri gibi İbranîden menkul «a'cemî» zannetmek için bir delil yoktur. Saniyen, lisanı arabın aslında Arabî olmıyan ve a'cemî denilen kelimeler hakkında ihtaratı havi bir takım dekaiki mahsusa vardır ki bunlarla bir kelimenin mahi- Sh:»27 yetini tetkik mümkin olur. Bu noktadan bakılınca « �aÛÜ£é�» İsmicelâlinin lisanda nazirsiz bir tarzı istimali bulunduğunu görürüz. Bir bakışa başındaki «el» Ennecm, El'ayyûk ilh.. gibi tecridi caiz olmıyacak veçhile lâzım olmuş bir harfi tarif gibidir. Hemzesi ibtida, halinde meftuh, vaslı halinde «Vallah, Billâh, İsmullah, Kalallah» ilh.. gibi telâffuzda veya hem telâffuzda hem yazıda hazfolunur. Diğer bir bakışa da «el» harfi tarıf değildir. Çünkü nida halinde ( �íb aÛÜ£é� ) diye hemze sabit kalabiliyor ve bir de «Ya eyyühelkerim» gibi fasıla ilâvesine lüzum görülmiyor. Halbuki «el», harfi tarif olsaydı böyle olamiyacaktı. Eğer «el», harfi tarif ise kelime her halde menkuldür ve Zatı hakka ıtlâkı vaz'ı sani iledir. Fakat bunun evvelemirde lisanı Arabda diğer bir isimden veya sıfattan nakledilmiş olması mümkindir ve asıldır. Harfi tarif kalkınca da «lâh» kalır. Filvaki Arabçada «lâh» ismi vardır ve Basriyunun bir kısmı mühimmi bundan nakle kail olmuştur. «lâh» ihticab ve irtifa manasına lâhe, yelihü fiilinin masdarı olduğu gibi bundan «ilâh» manasına da bir isimdir ve bundan «lâhüm», «lâhümme» denilir. Bir Arap şairi: �×z¡Ü¤1 ò§ ß¡å¤ a 2¡ó ‰2 b€§ íŽ¤à È¢èb Ûb ç¢á¢ aÛ¤Ø¡j b‰¢� demiş. Kezalik Resulüekrem Efendimizin dedesi Abdülmuttalip Hazretleri vak'ai Filde Kâbe kapısının halkasına yapışarak: �Ûb ç¢á£ a¡æ£ aÛ¤Èj¤† íà¤äÉ¢ ‰y¤Üé¢ Ïbß¤äÉ¤ ‰¡y bÛÙP Ûb íÌ¤Ü¡j å£ •Ü¡îj¢è¢á¤ ëßz bÛ¢è¢á¤ Ç†¢ë£¦a ßz bÛÙ aÛƒPPP� diye münacatta bulunmuş idi file bak. Şu halde «lâh» isminin başına «el» getirilerek «Allah» denilmiş ve ismihas yapılmış demektir. Bazıları ise daha ileri giderek Arapça «lâh» isminin Süryanîce olduğu söylenen «Lâha» isminden muarreb olduğunu zannetmişlerdir, nite- Sh:»28 kim Ebuyezidi Belhî «lâh» demiş a'cemîdir. Çünkü Yehud ve Nesara «lâha» derler. Arap bu lâfzı alıp tasarruf ederek «Allah» demişler, bunun gibi lâhüm ile alâkadar olarak İbranîde «elûhim» vardır. Lâkin tarihen Araptaki «lâh» mı mukaddem, yoksa Süryanîdeki «lâha» mı mukaddem, bunu tayin etmek gayri mümkin olduğu gibi iki lisan beyninde böyle bir kelime münasebeti bulunmak behemehal birinin diğerinden nakline delil olamaz. Eğer tevârüd yoksa her ikisinin daha mukaddem bir ana lisandan intişarına sahip olmak daha makul olur. Ve bunu müeyyid delil de vardır. Çünkü Lâfzaicelâlenin Araptaki istimalinde hiç bir ucme şemmesi yoktur. Sonra «lâh, lâhüm» velevse A'cemîden menkul olsaydı hemzesinin nidada isbatına lisan müsaade edemezdi. Bunun içindir ki bir hayli ulemai lisan, ezcümle Kûfiyun bunun «lâh» dan değil «ilâh» ismicinsinin müradıfi olan «elilâh» dan menkul olduğuna kail olmuşlardır. Bu surette ilâhın hemzesi hafzedilmiş ve «el» harfi tarifinin hemzesi ona ivaz yapılmış ve lâmı tarif te «Ennecmü, Essa'ku» gibi bir cüz'i lâzımı olmuştur. Binaenaleyh aslına nazaran başındaki hemze, vasılda hazf ve ivaz olduğuna işareten de nida da katedilmiştir. «ilâh» kelimesi de aslında ilâhet, üluhet, ülûhiyet gibi ibadet manasile ve yahut tahayyür manasile ve yahut sükûn ve itmi'nanı kalp manasile veyahut feza manasile alâkadar olarak «me'lûh» yani mabut, yahut akılların hayret ettiği yahut kalplere sükûnet ve itmi'nan veren, yahut ıztıraptan, fezaden kurtaran demek olur ki mabut da hepsi de var gibidir, Allahta ise hakikatile vardır. Zemahşeri, Kazı Beyzavi gibi bir haylı muhakkikin bu tedkiki kabul etmişlerdir. Buna göre «lâh» kelimesinin de aslı «ilâh» dır. Nas, ünas gibi ve filvaki ceminde hep «alihe» deniyor, ki lisanı Arapta masdar ve ismi tasgir gibi cemiler de kelimenin aslını gösteren delâildendir. Sh:»29 Hasılı lisanda bu iki tetkike göre ismullah iştikakı kebir ile müştak olan bir ismi arabîden menkuldür ve onun mefhumı aslîsini mutazammındır, hem de aslen ve fer'an arabîdir. Bu miyanda bazı zanna göre aslen gayri arabî, fakat naklen arabii mahızdır. Müfessiri nahvî Ebuhayyanı Endelüsî diyor ki: Ekseriyet indinde « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi şerifi müteceldir ve gayrı müştaktır. Yani ilk vaz ile mabudi hakka ismi alemdir. İmam Fahrüddini Razî dahi «bizim muhtarımız şudur ki bu lafzai celâle Allahteâlânın ismi alemidir ve aslen müştak değildir. İmam Halil ve Sibeveyh, ekseri üsuliyun ve fukaha hep buna kail olmuşlardır» diyor. Filvaki nidada hemzenin isbatı ve ya ile bilâ faslin içtimaı asliyetine delildir. Binaenaleyh (el) harfi tarif değildir. Ancak teshili istimal için ekseriya onun gibi kullanılmıştır. Ve tenvin getirilmemiştir. Gerçi hemzenin hazfi ispatından ekserdir, galiptir, fakat «ya» ile «el» harfi tarifleri içtima etmediği ve binaenaleyh «yennecmü» ilâh.. denilemiyip «ya eyyühennecmü, ya hazelharisü, ya eyyühennasü» gibi fasledildiği halde «ya Allah» diye kat'i hemze ile iktifa olunması ve sonra mabudı haktan maadasında asla istimal edilmemiş bulunması hasebile Ennecmü, ennasü vel'ünasü kabilinden olmadığını gösterdiğinden lâfzan ve manen bu hususiyetin tercihi iktiza etmiştir. Hasılı, « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi gayri müştak ve gayri menkul olup bilirtical vaz'ı evvelde bir ismi alemdir. Ve zatullah bütün esma ve sıfata mukaddem olduğu gibi « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi de öyledir. O, ülûhiyet vasfindan değil, ülûhiyet, mabudiyet vasfı ondan me'huzdur. Allah mabud olduğu için allah değil, Allah olduğu için mabuddur. Onun ilâhiyeti ibadet ve ubudivete istihkakı lizatihidir. Beşer, puta tapar, ateşe tapar, güneşe tapar, kahramanlara, cebabireye veya bazı sevdiği şeylere tapar, taptığı zaman onlar ilâh, mabud olurlar, bilâhara bunlardan cayar, tanı- Sh:»30 maz olur, o zaman onlar da mabudiyet, ilahiyet vasfı müstearlarını zayi ederler. Halbuki insanlar, Allahı mabud tanısın tanımasın, o zatından mabuddur. Ona her şey ibadet ve ubudiyete borçludur. Hattâ münkirler bile bilmiyerek olsun ona ubudiyette muztardırlar. İstikraî mantıka nazaran iddia edilebilir ki ismi alemler velev kısmen olsun ismi cinslerden evvel vazolunur. Bilâhara bir veya bir kaç vasfın ifade ettiği veçhi temasül ile ismi cinsler teşekkül eder. Binaenaleyh her ismi alemin bir ismi cinsten veya vasıftan menkul olduğu davası mesmu olmaz. Salisen, denebilir ki balâda beyan olunan tarzı istimalden « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi şerifinin lisanı araptaki hususiyeti ve binaenaleyh bir ismi alem olduğu anlaşılıyor. Fakat böyle olması diğer bir lisandan me'huz olmasına neden mani olsun? Taaddüdi esmanın caiz olduğu da sebketmiş idi. Filvaki deniliyor ki İbranîde «iyl» Allah demektir. Nitekim Kazı Beyzavî vesair tefsirlerde bile «İsrail» Safvetullah veya Abdullah manasına tefsir edilmiştir ki hemzenin hazfile «isral» ve yaya kalbile «İsrayil» dahi okunur, diğer taraftan Süryanîde «lâha» Arabîde «lâh» da varmış, binaenaleyh arapçada bu iki ismin mezcile «illah» terkibinden «Allah» ismi hassı vazedilmiş olmak varidi hatır olur ki «Allah ilâh» mealini ihtar ve «ilahül'âliha» manasını işrab eder. Fakat böyle bir münasebet, filiyatın böyle olduğuna delâlet etmez. Böyle olsaydı behemehal lisan bize bunu iş'ar ederdi. Çünkü evvelemirde kelimenin ucme ve alemiyetten veya terkip ve alemiyetten dolayı gayri münsarif ve belki mebni olarak kullanılması iktiza ederdi. Nitekim Balebek, İsrail, Cebrail, İbrahim, İsmail ve emsali hep gayri munsariftirler. Halbuki « �aÛÜ£é� » ismi murep ve munsariftir. Saniyen, hemzenin hazfi haline münasip isede kat'i haline gayri muvafıktır. Zira Arapcada «il» hemzenin kesrile okunageldiği halde «Allah» da meftuhdur. Ve doğru- Sh:»31 su «il» «ilâh» manasınadır. Çünkü «ili» diye muzaf oluyor. Sonra il, Allah demek ise ve ondan ahiz de olunmuş ise «il lâh» diye bir terkip düşünmeğe ne hacet kalırdı. Hasılı, Allah isminin lisanı aharden ahzi veya iştikakı bu şerait altında kabili tayin değildir. Ve bu İsmi celâl, lisan noktai nazarından da müsemması gibi bir ezeliyet nikabı içindedir. Ve bütün bunlardan en basit bir mefhum edinmek için söylenecek söz hayret ve büyüklüktür. Allahü ekber. [ �a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡� ] bu da Allahtealâya has bir isimdir. Bunun bir mefhumı mahsusu vardır. Fakat ismi zat değil, ismi sıfattır. Hem mevsuflu, hem mevsufsuz kullanılır, binaenaleyh ismi mahız ile sıfatı mahza beyninde mütedairdir. Bunun için harfi cerle tadiye etmez, fiil ameli yapmaz, Rahmanün bikeza denilmez, fakat izafetle Rahmanüddünya gibi amel eder, böyle olması bunun sıfatı fiil değil, sıfatı zat olduğunu gösterir. Ve böyle sıfatlara sıfatı galibe namı verilir. Esasen mutazammın olduğu manayı vasfiyeti haiz olan her zatı tavsif caiz iken o sıfatla mümtaz olan bir zatı mahsusta istimali galebe edip yalnız onun sıfatı olarak kullanılmış demektir. Galebe bir mertebe daha kuvvet bulunca isim olarak dahi istimal edilir ki Rahman böyledir. Ve bu galebe ya tahkikî veya takdirî olur. Eğer sabıkan umumî istimali vaki iken bilâhare birisi tahassus ile galebe etmiş ise (tahkikî), ve eğer istimali umumî bilfiil sebketmemiş de bir kıyası lûgavînin muktezası ise (takdirî) denilir. �a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡� ismi dahi galabei takdiriye ile sıfatı galibeden bir ismi hastır. Çünkü lûgaten rahm ve rahmetten müştak ve devam ve mübalâğa ifade eden bir sıfatı müşebbehe sigasıdır ki pek merhametli, çok rahmet sahibi manayı vasfîsini mutazammındır. Böyle olunca da bu sıfat her kimde bulunursa ona Errahman demek kıyasen mümkin olmak lâzım gelir. Halbuki �a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡� böyle hiç kullanılmamış, rahmeti namütenahi, ezelî bir Sh:»32 mün'imi hakikî manasına tahsıs edilmiş olduğundan aslından beri Allahtealâdan başkasına ıtlâk edilmemiştir. Ancak Müseylimetülkezzaba bir kerre müfrit ve müdahin bir şair lâmsız olarak (Lâzilte rahmana) tabirini kullanmış ve maamafih «Errahman» dememiştir. Böyle olduğu halde Dini islâm noktai nazarından değil, lisan noktai nazarından bile bu şair tahtıe edilmiştir. Din noktai nazarından ise evleviyetle böyledir. Her halde «Rahman» Allahtealâya mahsus bir ismi sıfattır. Binaenaleyh esasen sıfat olmak itibarile çok rahmet sahibi, pek merhametli, çok merhametli, gayet merhametli veya namütenahî rahmet sahibi diye tefsir edilebilse de hususiyeti ve ismiyeti hasebile terecemesi mümkin olmaz. Çünkü ismihas terceme edilmez, bunların tercemesi tebdili demektir ve lisanımızda böyle bir isim yoktur. Bazılarının bunu «esirgeyici» diye terceme ettiklerini görüyoruz. Halbuki esirgemek esasında kıskanmak diriğ etmek manasınadır. «Benden onu esirgedin» denilir. Sonra kıskanılanın korunması, saklanması tabiî olduğundan esirgemek, lâzımı olan korumak manasına da kullanılır. «Beni esirgemiyorsun» deriz ki «beni korumıyorsun» demektir. Fakat bana merhamet etmiyorsun gibi, bana esirgemiyorsun denilmez. Binaenaleyh esirgeyici esasında «kıskanç» demek olacağından rahmanın takdiren tefsiri dahi olmamış olur. Elemlenmek, acı duymak demek olan acımaktan acıyıcı da tatsız ve şaibelidir, kuru bir acımak merhamet değildir, merhamet acıyı afati def'a ve onun yerine sürur ve hayrı ikameye müteveccih olan bir iyilik duygusudur ki lisanımızda tamamen maruf bir kelimedir. Biz merhametli sıfatından anladığımız tatlı manayı öbürlerinden tamamile doymayız ve hele pek merhametli yerinde «acıyıcı, esirgeyici» demeyiz. Bunun için eskilerimiz bu makamda yarlığamak filinden yarlığayıcı sıfatını kullanırlardı «Rabbim rahmetile yarlığasın», «rahmetinle yarlığa yarabbi», «rahmetinle yarlığa kıl ya gani» gibi ki Sh:»33 tahfif ile «yarlamak» ve «yarlayıcı» denildiği de vakidir ve esasında «yar muamelesi yapmak» demektir ki merhametin neticesidir. Lâkin yarlığayıcı da isim değil, sıfattır. Hasılı rahman «pek merhametli» diye nâkıs bir surette tefsir olunabilirse de terceme olunamaz. Zira pek merhametli ne sıfatı galibedendir, ne ismi hastır, «Rahim» demek te olabilir. Sonra Allahtealânın rahmeti, merhameti, bir hissi kalbî, bir temayüli nefsanî manasına bir iyilik duygusu değildir. Fatihada izah olunacağı üzere iradei hayr veya in'amı namütenahi manasınadır. Lisanımızda da rahmet bu mana ile müteareftir, lâkin bu münasebetle «Rahman» ismini «Vehhab» ismi ile karıştırmak ta caiz olmaz. Vehhab, Rahman gibi has değildir. Binaenaleyh Rahman, Vehhab, veya afüv manalarını ifade eden «bağışlayıcı» sıfatile de terceme olunamaz. Bu ismi belleriz ve tercemesile değil tefsirile rahmet mefhumundan anlamağa çalışırız. [ �aÛŠ£y¡îá¢�] dahi sıfatı müşebbehe veya mubalâğa ile ismi fâil olarak ikinci bir sıfattır, iki sıfatın farkı daha bariz olmak için burada ikincisi daha muvafıktır ki «çok merhamet edici» demek olur. Bu dahi Cenabıallahın sıfatlarından biridir. Fakat sıfatı mahzadır, mevsufsuz kullanılmaz ve binaenaleyh Rahman gibi sıfatı galibe ve ismi has olmayıp Allahtan başkasında da kullanılabilir ve fiil ameli yapar, harfi tarifi de ahd içindir. Şu halde « �aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y¡îá¡� » terkibi vasfîleri evvelâ bir ismi mahz, saniyen hem isim hem sıfat, salisen mahzı sıfat olan üç kelimeden müteşekkil olarak husustan umuma doğru inbisat etmiştir ve bu iki sıfat «Allah» ismi zatını kalbimizde mefhumlamıştır. Bunlar dîdarı ilâhînin ilk tecellii cemalidir. Görüyoruz ki « �‰y¤à¨å¤P ‰y¡îá¤� » ikisi de rahmet masdarından mubalâğa ifade eden birer sıfat olmagla beraber aralarında ehemmiyetli farklar vardır. Bu farkları göstermek için müfessirin hayli izahatta bulunmuşlardır ki biz, şu kadarile iktifa edeceğiz: Sh:»34 Rahmaniyet ezele, rahîmiyet lâyezale nazırdır. Binaenaleyh mahlûkat, merhameti rahmaniyeden iptidaen, taallûki izafetle ve merhameti rahimiyeden intihaen taallûki filî ile mütena'im ve müstefid olur. Bu noktaya işaret için Dünyanın rahmanı, Ahıretin rahimi denilmiştir. Cenabıallah Dünyanın da, Ahıretin de hem rahmanı, hem rahimidir. Ve bu tabir dahi seleften menkuldür. Fakat her ikisinde evveliyet haysiyetile rahman, ahiriyet haysiyetile rahim olduğuna işaret için rahmani Dünya ve rahimi Ahıret denilmiştir ki «hem mü'minlerin, hem kâfirlerin rahmanı ve fakat yalnız mü'minlerin rahimi» denilmesi de bu kabildendir « ��ë×bæ 2¡bÛ¤à¢ìª¤ß¡ä©îå ‰y©îà¦b� » biraz izah edelim: Rahman, Allahtealânın bir ismi hassı olmak itibarile manası ezel ve lâyezali muhittir. Binaenaleyh bu cins rahmet ve in'amın kullardan suduru tasavvur olunamaz. Rahim ise ona muhtas olmadığından ezeliyeti müstelzim değildir. Ve binaenaleyh bu cins merhametin ve in'amın kullardan suduru mutasavverdir. Demek rahmeti rahman bir şart ile meşrut iken rahmeti rahim bir şart ile meşruttur. Rahmaniyetin Allaha ıhtisası ve maadaya taallûkı filî ifade etmeyip ancak bil'izafe âmil olması ekvanda bilâ şarti şey bir umum ifade eder. Cenabıhak rahman olduğu için rahmeti ezeliyesi umumîdir. Her şeyin ilk halku icadında almış olduğu bütün mevahibi fıtriye rahmaniyetın izafeti eseridir. Bu itibar ile eseri rahmetten hâli hiç bir mevcud tasavvur edilemez. Lâkin hılkati ulâ sırf vehbî ve cebrîdir, yani hiç kimsenin kesbü ihtiyarile değil, yalnız izafeti rahmaniye ile husule gelir, taşın taş, ağacın ağaç, insanın insan olması böyle bir rahmeti cebriyenin eseridir, bu noktai nazardan âlemde her şey Cenabıhakkın rahmeti rahmaniyesine müstağraktır. Binaenaleyh rahmaniyet, emniâm, ümidi küldür. Asümanından zeminine, ecramından zerratına, ervahından ecsamına, Sh:»35 canlısından cansızına, taşından ağacına, nebatatından hayvanatına, hayvanatından insanlarına, çalışanından çalışmıyanına, mutıinden âsisine, mü'mininden kâfirine, amuvahhidinden müşrikine, melâikesinden şeytanına varıncaya kadar âlemlerin hepsi rahmeti rahmane müstağraktır ve bu haysiyetle mehafetten âzadedir, lâkin bu kadarla kalsa idi, ilim ile cehlin, hayat ile mevtin, sây ile ataletin, itaat ile ısyanın, iman ile küfrün, küfran ile şükranın, hak ile na hakkın, adil ile zulmün hiç farkı kalmamış olurdu ve böyle olsa idi âlemde şüuni iradeden hiç bir eser bulunmazdı. İlmü irade ile, kesbü sây ile terakki imkânı münselip olurdu ve o zaman hep tabiî olurduk, tabiiyondan, cebriyundan olurduk, hem kendimizi ve hem Allahtealâyı fiilde mecbur görür, Tabiatı rahmetin icabına mahkûm tanırdık, çünkü ne onun, ne bizim, irade ve ihtiyarımızdan bir eser bulamazdık, duyduğumuza gidemez, bildiğimizi işleyemez, arzularımızın yanına varamazdır, bütün harekâtımızda bir taş veya bir topaç gibi yuvarlanır durur veya bir ot gibi biter yiter giderdik, Ahlata armut, İdrise kiraz, limona portakal, Amerikan çubuğuna çavuş üzümü aşılayamazdık, tarlamıza ekin ekemez, ekmeğimizi pişiremez, erzakımızı elbisemizi ve sair ihtiyacatımızı san'atlar ve sınaatlar vasıtasile elde edemezdik, semalara çıkmağa özenemez, cennetlere gitmeğe çare bulamazdık, hayvan gelir hayvan giderdik. Bu şerait altında ise rahmaniyeti ilâhiye bir kemali mutlâk olmazdı. Binaenaleyh Cenabıallahın kendi irade ve ihtiyarını göstermesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlûkat halk etmesi ve onun eseri olarak sahibi irade mahlûkat halk etmesi ve onları hüsni irade ve ihtiyarlarına göre terakki ettirerek rahmetinden mütena'im ve müstefid ve bilâkis süi irade ve kesiblerine göre mahrumiyetle, elem ve ikap ile muatep tutması, yani o iradat mecmuunun kendi iradesile ahenklerini te'min eylemesi ve anlara da rahmetinden bir hisse vermesi muktezayi hikmet olurdu. İşte bir Sh:»36 hikmeti tabiiye değil, bir hikmeti ilâhiye olan bu hakikati kemaliyeden dolayı Cenabıallah, rahmaniyetinden maada bir de rahîmiyet ile ittisaf etmiş ve rahmeti rahmanîyesi kendisine has iken rahmeti rahîmiyesinden ehli iradeye de bir hisse ayırmıştır. Ana kuşlar eseri rahmaniyet olan sevkı fıtrî ile yavrularının başında kanat çırpar, ahlâklı insanlar da eseri rahîmiyetle vücuhi hayır üzerinde rahmü şefekatle müsabaka ederler. Nebatatın, hayvanatın teşrihi ve menafii azası ilimlerinde nice dekaikile rahmaniyeti hakkı görür okuruz. İlmi ahlâkda, hayatı beşerin kemalât sahifelerinde, enbiyanın, evliyanın menakıbinde, eazımın teraciminde de iradî ve kesbî olan âsari rahîmiyeti okuruz. İptida çalışana, çalışmayana bakmadan vücude sevk ve o suretle idare etmek bir rahmeti rahmaniyedir. Bilâhare çalışanlara çalıştıkları gayeleri de ayrıca bahşetmek bir rahmeti rahîmiyedir. Demek ki rahmeti rahmaniye olmasaydı biz vücude gelemez, fıtraten malik olduğumuz sermayeden, mevahibi zaruriyeden celâili niamdan mahrum kalırdık. Rahmeti rahîmiye olmasaydı, fıtrî sermayelerimizi imal edemez ve hılkatı iptidaiyeden bir hatve ileri gidemezdik, dekaiki niame eremezdik. Rahmaniyet ye'si mutlâka, umumî bedbinliğe imkân bırakmayan bir ümidi mutlak, bir inayeti ezeliyedir. Rahîmiyet ise ye'si hâssın cevabı, ve hususî âmal ve makasıdımızın sayü faaliyetimizin zamanı ve mes'uliyetimizin mükâfatı olan bir saikai şevktir. Demek ki rahmaniyetin karşısında dünya ve ahıret, mü'min ve kâfir müsavi iken rahimiyetin karşısında bunlar bir farkı bariz ile ayrılıyor. « ��ÏŠ©íÕ¥ Ï¡ó aÛ¤v ä£ò¡ ëÏŠ©íÕ¥ Ï¡ó aÛŽ£È©îŠ¡� » oluyor. İşte dünya ve ahıretin rahmanı ve ahıretin rahimi, yahut mü'min ve kâfirin rahmanı, mü'minin rahimi denilmesinin vechi budur. Şeyh Abdüh merhumun lûğatta bunlara işaret yoktur zanniyle eslâfın bu tabirlerle gösterdikleri farkları ihmal etmesi doğru değildir. Zira Sh:»37 «rahman» lûgaten dahi allaha hassolan sıfatı galibedendir. Ve taallûkı filîsi yoktur. Ezeliyeti müş'ir ve mebdee nazırdır. Rahim de ise bu hususiyet yoktur ve taallûkı filî vardır. Dimek ki lâyezalde caridir. Rahmeti rahman, iptidaen iradei hayre raci bir sıfatı zatiye, rahmeti rahim de intihaen fili hayre raci bir sıfatı filiye telâkki edilmek ahseni vücuhtur. Şu halde rahman ile rahim başka başka birer manai rahmeti haiz olarak birbirlerinden birer cihet ile temayüz etmiş oluyorlar. Dimek rahman, rahim sıfatları sade bir te'kit için tekrar edilmiş değildirler ve her birinin kendine mahsus bir manai te'sisi ve bir vechi mubalâğası vardır. Bir cihetten rahmeti rahman eblâğdır, çünkü her mahlûka muzaf olur, diğer cihetten rahmeti rahim eblâğdır. Çünkü obirinden ziyade filî bir feyzi havi ve niyabeten kullarında da caridir. Bazı tefsirlerde de buna işareten rahmeti rahman, celâili niam, rahmeti rahim ise dekaiki niam ile alâkadardır derler. Rahmanın mevsufu has, müteallâkı âmdır. Rahimin mevsufu âm, müteallâkı hastır ve işte Allahtealâ böyle muzaaf bir sıfatı rahmetle muttasıftır ve bunlar nev'i beşerden bedbinlik hissini silmeğe ve onun yerine namütenahi bir nikbinlik hissi ikame etmeğe kâfidir. Sureti umumiyede matlûp olan iman ve ikanın ruhuda budur. Rahmanı rahimi münkir olan kâfir istediği kadar bedbin olsun, fakat mü'minin bedbinliğine hiç bir sebep yoktur « ��ëaÛ¤ÈbÓ¡j ò¢ Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå� » ve besmeleden alınacak ilk feyzi ilâhî bu neş'edir. BESMELENİN TERKİBİ Besmele zahirde bir nisbeti izafiye ile iki nisbeti vasfiye ve başında bir nisbeti taallûktan mürekkep, müstakil bir mürekkebi tam, hakikatte ise bu taallûkun ifade ettiği mahzuf ve mukadder bir nisbeti tamme ile gayet veciz ve beliğ bir kelâmı tamdır. « �a¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é� » bir terkibi izafî « �aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å� » ��bir terkibi vasfî « �aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¡îá¡� »� diğer bir terkibi vasfîdir. İsmin Allaha izafeti lâmiye veya Sh:»38 beyaniye olabilir ki evvelkinde «Allahın ismi» ikincide «Allah ismi» demek olur. Evvelkinde vasıflar «Rahman ve rahim sıfatlarile muttasıf bulunan Cenabı Allahın ismile» gibi izafetten evvel veya» «Cenabı Allahın ismiyle ki her rahman ve hem rahim sıfatlariyle muttasıftır» gibi izafetten sonrada mülâhaza olunabilir. Lâkin ikinci de «Allah» ismi izafetten evvel sıfatlarile birlikte mülâhaza ve mecmuu bir isim gibi hikâye olunduktan sonra isim kelimesini beyan için ona muzafünileyh kılınmış olur ve bu hikâye takdirinde sıfatlar yalnız lâfız üzerine cereyan etmiş olmaz. Ancak i'rabı hikâyeden sarfı nazar edilmek ve ismi zatın ehemmiyeti tansıs olunmak için bir izafet i'rabı üç kelimeye tevzi edilmiş bulunur ki buna i'rabı zarurî namı verilir. İzafeti lâmiyede mepde ittihaz olunan isim bihasebilmana mutlâk kalır. İzafeti beyaniyede ise rahmanı rahim sıfatlarını müstetbi olan «Allah» ismiyle beyan edilmiş olur. Müfessirinin çoğu evvelkini tercih ediyorlar. Çünkü onda hem ı'rab zahir ve hem esma ve sıfatın manası bizzat maksut olur. İsmin itlâkı manevîsi de bilişare ismi has ile takayyüd eder. Bazıları ise Lebidin « �a¡Ûó aÛ¤z ì¤4¡ q¢á£ a¤á¢ aÛŽ£Übâ¡ ÇÜî¤Ø¢à b� » mısraındaki «ismüsselâm» gibi beyaniyeyi tercih etmişlerdir. Nitekim mevlid sahibi «Allah adı» derken bunu nazarı itibara almıştır, Bundan anlaşılır ki besmelede «İsmillâh» terkibi izafîsi söyleyenin kasdına göre «Allahın ismi» veya «Allah ismi» manalarından her birine kabili intibak olduğu halde bunlardan birile terceme edildiği zaman bu cem'iyeti kalmaz. Allah ismi hassı ve «Rahman» sıfatı hassasının da tercemeleri -tebdil ve tağyir demek olacağından- mümkin olmadığını göstermiş idik. İşte iki nisbeti vasfiye ile bir nisbeti izafiyeden müteşekkil olan « �a¡¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y¡îá¡� » terkibi evvelindeki « B » edatiyle gayri sarih bir mef'ulübih veya bir hal teşkil edip muzmar bir cümlei filiyenin failine taallûk ederek tam ve mufassal bir kelâmın icazı beliği olmuştur. Burada mahzuf Sh:»39 olan fiil besmele diyen kimsenin teşebbüs edeceği, okurum, yazarım, yerim, içerim, kalkarım, otururum, başlarım ilâh... gibi bir fiildir. Herhangi bir kimse başlamak üzere olduğu muradını kalbinde gizliyerek besmeleyi çeker ve İsmullahı işinin evveline fasılasız yapıştırabilir. İşte bu faidei ammeyi temin için cümlenin erkânı olan fiil ve fail hazfedilmişlerdir. Bu hazfe karine «Ba» dır. Makam ve hali mütekellim de tayini mahzufa karinedir. Böyle hazıfler kelâmı Arapta çok olduğu gibi lisanımızda da vardır. Meselâ müsafiri teşyi ederken «devletle, selâmetle, devletü selâmetle, şerefüikbal ile yahut bilizzivelikbal» deriz ki «gidiniz» filini kalbimizde gizliyerek bir kelimeden bile tam ve beliğ bir cümle yaparız ve muhatabımız da anlar. Bunların diğer fiillerle de emsali çoktur: «filân namına», «filân şerefine» ki «yapıyorum» «yiyorum» kezalik «sıhhatü afiyetle yiyiniz» demektir. İlâh.. İşte besmele de bunlara benzer. Fakat burada mahzuf olan fiil, besmelenin nihayetinde takdir edilmelidir. Yani «ba», müteallâkı olan file takaddüm etmiştir. Gerçi lisanı arabda Türkçe hilâfına olarak tetimmei kelâmın hakkı tehirdir. « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » gibi. Lâkin böyle hakkı muahhar olan tetimmenin takdimi bir ihtimam ve ıhtisas ifade eder. Filvaki « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » de emr aslı kıraata müteveccih olduğu için ehem olan kıraet iken « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� » de ehem olan husus, İsmullahın kıraet ve saire gibi teşebbüs olunacak file takdimidir. Ve işte bu takdim ıhtisas ve kasr içindir. Zira malûm olduğu üzere her millet en mühim işine büyük tanıdığı bir isim ile başlar. Arap müşrikleri de sözlerine veya işlerine «Bismillât, bismil'uzza» gibi putların birinin ismile başlarlardı. Muamelâtı beşeriyede, bilhassa küşat resimlerinde ve icraatı mahsusada «filân namına, filân şerefine» gibi bunun türlü türlü misallerini görürüz. İşte besmelede filin tehiriyle İsmullahın takdimi bütün bunları red ile mebdei yalnız İsmullaha kasretmek içindir ki «ne kendim ve ne başkası hatira Sh:»40 gelebilen hiç bir nam ile değil ancak Allahtealânın namile şu işime başlarım, başlıyorum» demektir. Binaenaleyh besmele bu suretle bir de tevhid manasını tazammun etmiştir. Lisanımız noktai nazarından ise cümlenin müteallikatı hakkı takaddümü haiz ve fiil tabiaten müteahhir olduğundan kasrın sureti ifadesi değişir ve «başlarım Allahın ismile» demek iktiza eder. Bunda ise fili kavlînin, fili hakikîye mukareneti te'min edilmemiş olur. O halde «Allahın ismiledir ki başlarım, okurum, kalkarım, giderim» gibi bir takdir yapılabilirse bu tevhid anlaşılır. Lâkin mahzufun «dirki başlarım» suretinde olduğuna lisanımızca karine bulmak müşkildir. Zikir halinde de bütün fevaidi icaz kaldırılmış ve adî bir söz söylenmiş olur. Bu izahattan sonra da besmelenin lisanımıza göre mümkin farzedilebilecek tercemesi şu suretlerden biri olmak lâzım gelir. 1- Çok merhamet edici bir rahman olan Allahın ismile,Lâmiye. 2- Rahman, rahim olan Allahın ismile,Lâmiye. 3- Rahmanı Rahim olan Allah ismile =yahut adile,Beyaniye 4- Rahman rahim olan Allah namına,Beyaniye Lâkin evvel emirde bu dört suretten her birindeki «olan» rabıtai vasfiyesi bir sui ihamı mutazammın oluyor. Çünkü olmak fili lisanımızda hem keynunet ve hem sayruret manalarında müşterek bulunduğundan evvel değil imiş te sonradan rahmanı rahim olmuş gibi bir manayı hudusi ihamdan hali değildir. Olan yerine bulunan rabıtası da iyi olmuyor. Binaenaleyh bu rabıtanın hazfile: 5- Rahman, rahim, allahın ismile, yahut: 6- Rahman, rahim Allah ismile. Demek daha doğru olacaktır. Bunda da Allah ismi zatının ehem olan takdimine riayet edilmemiş ve binnetice fiil Sh:»41 ile rahmet arası açılmış olur, Binaenaleyh Allah ismini sıfatlariyle beraber bir isim halinde hikâye ederek: 7- Allahi rahmani rahim ismile, yahut: 8- Allahi rahmani rahimin ismile. Denilirse doğrudan doğru Allah ismi mebde yapılmış olacak ve maamafih vaslı rahmet yine te'min edilemiyecektir. Bunu «Allah, rahman, rahim ismile» suretinde söylemek lisanımızca hepsinden selis olacak isede Bunda da bir teslis ihamı hatıra gelebiliyor. Gerçi ismile denilip, isimlerile denilmemesi bu ihamı defa kâfi ve ayni zamanda esma ve sıfatın taaddüdü tevhidi zata gayri mani ise de böyle tadad suretinde üç ismin birer ismi zat gibi mülâhazası tebadür edeceğinden bunları kesrei vasfiye ile raptederek bir kelime gibi okumak salim olacaktır. Fakat bunda da tetabüi terakib kuşkusundan kurtulamıyacağız. O halde ne müfredatını ve ne terkiplerini tamamen terceme mümkin olmıyan ve hele vücuhi belâğati, ahenki beyanı hiç bir suretle kabili naklolmiyan, dudaktan başlayıp bütün batnı devrile yine dudakta nihayet bulan hurufunun nizamı halâveti bile başlı başına bir bedia olan ve bununla beraber her müslimanın ve her Türkün pek alâ bildiği ve az çok anladığı bir vecize bulunan besmeleyi bir «ile» «veya» «adiyle» tabiri namına terceme etmeğe kalkışmayıp her halde asliyle söylemek ve bu gibi izahlar ve tefsirlerle de mefhumunu tasavvur ve mütaleaya çalışmak bir emri zarurîdir. Binaenaleyh bir miftahi kül ve bir ayeti tevhid olan « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� » nazmı mecidini, muvahhidi müşrik yapacak olan ( �2¡Ž¤á¡ a¡Û¨é§ ëç£bl§ 2 ‚¡î3§� ) manasını andıran «esirgeyici bağışlayıcı tanrı adiyle» gibi münker tercemelerle tahrife özenmekten ihtiraz etmeğe mecburuz. Sh:»42 BESMELENİN MENATI TEFSİRİ - Anladık ki besmelenin terkibi kelâmîsinde en ziyade âmil olan nokta baştaki «ba» harfidir. Bu sayededir ki biz ismullah ile visâl peyda ediyoruz. Bütün vücudun ve terakkiyati vücudun mebdei evveli ve matlubi mutlâki olan «allahi rahmanı rahimin ismini» kalbimizde niyyet ettiğimiz ve henüz vücudunu görmediğimiz iradî fiilimize rapt ederek lefzi veciz, manası cihanşumul bir kelâmi beliği söyleyebilmemize vesile olan ancak bu «ba» dır. Bizim işimizde ne kadar faili muhtar olursak olalım efalimizin illeti tammesi olmadığımız muhakkaktır. Çünkü bizim iradelerimiz, vücud silsilesinin kat'î bir haddi evveli değil, onun cereyanı içinde bir lahzai tahavvüldür. Ve bunun için biz bütün iradelerimizin bilâarıza ve bilâmüzahim file çıkmadığını görüyoruz. Dimek muvaffakiyetlerimiz, illeti ulâ ile iradelerimiz arasındaki nisbetin feyzine tabidir ki bu feyz iptidaen rahmanî, intihaen rahimidir. Biz gerek bilelim ve gerek bilmiyelim kâinatta bu nisbet, bu izafet, bu taallûk, bu ittisal bir kanunı küldür. Ve vücudi eşya bu kanunun inkişafıdır. İşte besmele basile bizde bu kanunu şuurileştiren bir âmili lefzîdir. Ve bu lemhai şuur ondan maksudi aksa olan bu noktai vucuttur. Ve bu cihetle besmelenin mihveri tefsiri badır ve buna binaen besmelenin manâsı ba dadır. Banın sirri, noktasındadır denilir. Bu hikmete ve bu kanuna işaret içündür ki Türk şairlerinin medarı iftiharı olan Hakanî merhum Hilyesinde: �aëÛàŽé 2ŽàÜé ‰àó ßà†ë… uä a‘îb…ê aëÛì ‰ßî†ô ëuì…� demiştir. Eazımı müfessirin diyorlar ki: banın buradaki manai ilsakı ya mülâbest ve musahabet veya istianedir. Yani şuurumuzda hasıl olacak olan nisbet «Allah, rahmanı rahim» ismine bir mülâbest ve maiyyet hissi veyahut « �aÛÜ£é� » ismimin ve « �‰y¤à¨å ‰yî©á¡� » sıfatlarının müsemma ve medlul- Sh:»43 lerine nazaran rahmeti ilâhiyeden istimdad ve istiane hissidir ki evvelkinde nazmı besmele hal, digerinde mefsulü bih gayri sarih olur. Şeyh abdüh merhum Fatiha tefsirinde zikre şayan bir mana daha kaydetmiştir. Diyor ki: «Cemil akvamda ve ezcümle arapta maruf olduğu üzere birisi bir emîr veya büyük bir zat hisabına ve kendinden sarfı nazarla yalnız onun için bir iş yapmak istediği zaman «filanın namına» der ve o zatın ismini söyler ki «o ve onun emri olmasa idi ben bu işi yapmazdım ve yapamazdım» demek olur. Bunun en bariz misalini mahakimi nizamiyede görürüz. Hakimler gerek hükmi şifahîlerinin ve gerek ilâmlarının başında «filan hükûmdar namına veya filan reis namına» unvanını zikrederler. İşte bunlar gibi bir müslüman da « ���2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� şu işe başlıyorum» dirken «ben bu işi kendim için değil, Allah namına, onun emrile ve ancak onun için yapıyorum» demiş olur. ilâh... Bu te'vile göre besmelenin meali «Allahi rahmanı rahim namına» demek oluyor ki bu da «ba» da mülabese manâsına racidir. Fakat bunun hasılı bir niyabet itirafıdır. Bir işe başlarken «filan namına» demek «ben bunu ona izafeten, ona hilâfeten, onu temsilen, onun bir âleti olarak yapıyorum, bu iş hakikatte benim veya başkasının değil ancak onundur» demek olur. Bu da vahdeti vücut mülâhazasına raci bir « �ÏäbÏ¡ó aÛÜ£¨é� » halidir ki ancak risalet, vilâyet, hakimiyet, tasarruf gibi makamatı mahsusada cari olur. Ve binaenaleyh yalnız sure başlarında bulunması haysiyetile besmelenin bir manası olarak gösterilebilirse de şer'in umumî olan ve ferdin hissei şahsiyetini imhaya değil ihyaya masruf bulunan intifa ve istifade makamlarına tatbik olunamaz. Meselâ yemeğe başlarken besmele çekmek bir emri mesnundur. Halbuki «Allah namına yemek yiyiyorum» demek pek hoş değildir. Bunda sade «Allahın ihsan ettiği yemeği yiyiyorum» manası anla- Sh:»44 şılabilseydi doğru ve meşru olurdu. Fakat yedirmekte değil yemekte Allaha niyabet manasız ve hilafı edep bir söz olur. «Hatta Allah namına ibadet ediyorum» demek de doğru değildir. Çünkü ibadet Allaha olursa da Allah namına niyabeten değil, kulun niyabetini te'yid için kendi namına asaleten yapılır. Halbuki «filânın namına talep ediyorum» diyen bir vekilin, bir resulün veya «filân namına hükmediyorum» diyen bir hâkimin makamı böyle değildir. Orada şahsiyetinden insilâh ile talepte veya hükümde bir vahdeti vücut cereyanı izhar edilir. Meselâ o hâkim mensup olduğu hükûmet reisinin şahsiyeti içinde kendi şahsiyetini ifna etmekle salâhiyet aldığı menbaın asaletini ve vahdeti vücudunu ilân etmiş olur. Bu da risalet, vilayet, hakimiyet, tasarruf gibi makamatı mahsusadan birinde bulunan Müslümanın çekeceği besmeleye muntabık olabilirse de besmele çekilmesi meşru ve müstahab olan her mevkia kabili tatbik değildir. Ve binaenaleyh besmelenin umumî bir manası olamaz. Halbuki balâda beyan olunduğu üzere « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡ ß¡Ô¤n b€¢ ×¢3£¡ ×¡n bl§� » ve « �×¢3£¢ a ß¤Š§ ‡¡ô 2 b4§ Ûá¤ í¢j¤† aª¦ Ï¡îé¡ 2¡j¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » gibi ehadisi şerife bize besmelenin meşru olan her işimizin küşadında miftah olabilecek bir manayı şamilini ihtar etmektedir. Bu da müfessirinin beyan ettiği iki mananın biri olabilir. Maamafih kur'anın, süveri kur'anın nüzulü, kıraeti, kitabeti itibarile evvelinde bulunması haysiyetinden besmelenin manasında (Şeyh Abdüh) ün izahı doğru olduğu gibi mevakii mahsusada dahi şayanı kayıt bir ehemmiyeti haizdir. FAİDE - Besmele derken « �2¡Ž¤á¡� » üzerinde durmak nakıs ve kabih, « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » diyip durmak kâfi ve sahih, « ���2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡�� » yine böyle « ���2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » tam bir vakıftır. BESMELENİN AHKÂMI - Mushaf yazarken « �2Ša¬õñ� » den maada sure başlarında « ����2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » yazmak farzdır. Hayvan zebhederken veya ava silâh atarken sadece « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » demek de farzdır. Kasden terkedilirse o hayvan yenmez. Sh:»45 Fakat unutulursa ma'füvdür. « ��ëÛb m b¤×¢Ü¢ìa ß¡à£b Ûá¤ í¢ˆ¤×Š¡ a¤á¢ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ÇÜî¤é¡� » En'ama bak bunda ve bu gibi bazı mevakide « ����aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » denilmemek sünnettir. Namaz haricinde kıraetin iptidasında sure başında ise « ����a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡bÛ£¨Üé¡ ß¡å aÛ’£î¤Àbæ¡ aÛŠ£u©îá¡ P 2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » demek cümhura göre sünnet, ezcümle Atâ gibi bazı e'immeye göre vacibdir. Yalnız « �2Ša¬õñ� » de besmele denmez. Süreteyn beyninde iki kıraet vardır. Bizim Asım kıraetinde okunmak mendubdur. İptidai kıraet, sure başından değil de ortasından veya ahirinden ise «Euzubesmele» mendubdur. Yukarıda beyan edildiği üzere namazda biz Hanefîlere göre Fatihadan evvel sirren «Euzubesmele» sünnet, şafiîyeye göre sirren veya cehren besmele Farz, Malikîlere göre okunmaması mendubdur. Sureteyn beyninde ise biz Hanefîlerce dahi böyledir. Kıraetten maada sair umuri mühimme ve meşruaya « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » veya « ����2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » ile başlamak derecatına göre mendub veya sünnet veya vacibdir ki tafsilâtı kıraet ve Fıkıh kitaplarına aittir. İleride alâkadar olan ayetlerin tefsirlerinde de izahatı lâzime gelecektir. İstiaze mes'elesi « ��Ïb¡‡a ÓŠ a¤p aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ Ïb¤n È¡ˆ¤ 2¡bÛÜ£¨é¡� » ayetinde, besmeleden eam olan tesmiye mes'elesi « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » suresinde, zebih mes'elesi de surei En'amda inşaallah beyan olunacaktır. Surei nemilde yine besmeleye dair söz gelecektir. HULÂSA - Allah cellecelâlüh ve amme nevalüh, habibi kibriyası peygamberi zişanımız Muhammed Mustafa (sallallahü aleyhi vesellem) Efendimiz Hazretlerini « ��ëa¡ã£Ù ÛÈÜ¨ó ¢Ü¢Õ§ ÇÄ©îá§� » ve « ��ëßb¬ a ‰¤Ü¤äbÚ a¡Û£b ‰y¤à ò¦ Û¡Ü¤ÈbÛà©îå� » mazhariyetiyle bekâm kılmak için «Ruhi emin» i ile «hakki mübinini» inzal ederken evvel emirde onun ıstıfasına, tehzip ve tedibine inayeti rabbaniyesini izhar ve her şeyden evvel nisbeti ıhtisasını takvim ve ismi ilâhîsini takdim ile işe başlamak ebedi kudsîsini talim buyurduğu gibi bunu tatbik için de bütün gönülleri mebdei ümidi ve müntehai âmali olan inayeti rahmaniye ve rahmeti rahîmiyeyi cemii tecelliyatı vücudun kanuni azamı bulunan nisbeti ülûhiyet ve ubudiyet Sh:»46 altında, bir tevhidi beliğ ile, gayet veciz ve vecazetiyle beraber son derece cem'iyetli, cem'iyetiyle beraber fevkalâde selis ve açık bir üslûbi beyan içinde fezleke eden « ����2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » düstürunu bir miftahi kül gibi ihsan etmiş ve sonra bu düsturu ve bu edep ve terbiyeyi bütün ümmetin kitapları, kitabetleri, kıraetleri, nutukları ve sair mühimmat ve hacetleri evailinde ıktibas ve ittiba edecekleri bir sünneti seniye kılmıştır. Filvaki Resuliekrem Efendimizin hadîsi şeriflerinde de şöyle varit olmuştur: ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡ ß¡Ô¤n b€¢ ×¢3£¡ ×¡n bl§� = besmele her kitabın anahtarıdır, bundan başka ( �×¢3£¢ a ß¤Š§ ‡¡ô 2 b4§ Ûá¤ í¢j¤† a¦ Ï¡îé¡ 2¡j¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ïè¢ì a 2¤n Š¢� = her mühim iş ki bismillah ile başlanmamıştır güdüktür vesselâm) elbette Allahtealânın ismiyle başlanmıyan her hangi bir iş onun huzuri izzetine arz olunamaz, olunamayınca da güdük, ebter kalır. Dimek bize « ����2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡�� » ile kitabullahın öyle bir miftahı verilmiştir ki biz bunda İlmi kur'anın mevzuunu, gayesini icmalen bulacağız ve evvelâ Fatihada saniyen peyderpey sureleriyle bütün kur'anda bunun Sidrei müntehayi geçen inkişafatı mufassalasını göreceğiz. Bu inkişafında kur'anın sureleri ve ayetleri beynindeki tertip ve münasebat sade dekik ve lâtif bir zevki edebînin değil, amik ve muhit bir İlmi hikmetin dahi ihsaye sığmaz vücuhi intizamını muhtevidir. O yalnız bazı ecnebîlerin zannettikleri veçhile cismanî olan tul, tavassut, kasır gibi bir kemmiyet nisbeti Riyaziyesinin ifadesi değildir. Onun içinde ebedî bir hayatı namiyenin ecza ve azâsı beynindeki fıtrî ve bediî keyfiyet ve kemmiyyet nisbetlerinden maada semi ihsasatının lâtif ahenklerine ihtisâsatı kalbiyenin mütenevvi inceliklerine, idrakatı akliye ve mantıkıyenin metîn hikmetlerine muntabık lâyuad nisebi ruhiye müncelidir ki semadaki Süreyya ile Arzımız arasında cazibei umumiye kanununun nisbeti mahsusası tamamiyle ölçülüp ilmen ihsaedildiği zaman bile tenasübi Sh:»47 kur'an yine namütenahiliğini muhafaza edecektir. « ��Ó¢3¤ Ûì¤ ×bæ aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ ß¡† a…¦a Û¡ØÜ¡à bp¡ ‰2©£ó Ûä1¡† aÛ¤j z¤Š¢ Ój¤3 a æ¤ m ä¤1 † ×Ü¡à bp¢ ‰2£©ó ëÛì¤ u¡÷¤äb 2¡à¡r¤Ü¡é© ß† …¦a� » kur'anın sureleri, ayetleri keyfe mettefak bir tesadüfün veya sade bir hissi şâiranenin sevkiyle serilivermiş bir divanı mahlut değil, o baştan başa « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� » gibi tek bir cümlei şamile ve belki bir kelimei baliğa nizamında bir insicamı metîn ve bir üslûbi hakîm ile nazil olmuş bir kelâmı haktır. evvelinde « �2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ahirinde, « ��ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ò¡ ëaÛä£b¡� » işte kur'anın bütün silsilei beyanı bu mebde ve münteha arasındaki rabıtaların müfadı gibi Cenabı Allahtan mer'i ve gayri mer'i bütün mahlûkatına ve alelhusus insanlara gelen ve bilakis insanlardan Cenabı Allaha giden alâkai vücut ve hayatın zevkı ebetle müveşşah bir ifadei muhkemesidir. Bakınız: « ��ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ò¡ ëaÛä£b¡ 2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� » ve « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ò¡ ëaÛä£b¡� » ve « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ò¡ ëaÛä£b¡ a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡›P ß¡å aÛ¤v¡ä£ò¡ ëaÛä£b¡ a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›�� » hep birer kelâmı beliğdir ki Hazreti Aliden mervi bir hadîs mucebince her hatimde böyle okuruz ve buna (halli mürtahil) denilir ki bu bize vücutta inkitaı tam olmadığını ifade eder. Buna fennî bir misal göstermek için İlmi heyeti mülâhaza edebiliriz. Bugün biliyoruz ki bütün bir İlmi heyet bir cazibe kanununun ifadesidir. İlim lisanında biz buna ve daha doğrusu bu haysiyetle -«ecramı ulviye» ye İlmi heyetin mevzuu deriz. Yalnız ecram ve ecsam kütleleri arasındaki alâkai mütekabileyi ifade eden ve cazibei umumiye namı verilen bu ciheti vahdet ile biz, mihanikiyeti âlemi, ecram ve ecsamı sakilenin tecazüp ve tedafüiyle harekât ve sükûnundan, sükut ve itilâsından, tekarüp ve tebaüdünden, tesadüm ve infilâkından husule geldiğini farz ettiğimizi heyeti âlemi mütalea eder ve seyyarelerimizin vaz'iyetlerini bir dereceye kadar hisap eyleriz. Fakat bununla vücudun bütün kanunlarını ihtiva eden bir ilmi muhita erdiğimizi iddia etmeyiz. İlmi hey'etin mevzuu haricinde kalan daha ne kadar ilim ve fen mevzuları vardır ki sahih bir tasnifinde İlmi hey'et onların bir şubei Sh:»48 taliyesi kalır. O evvelâ Riyazînin kemmiyyet, mantıkın istıkra ve istintaç kanunlarının tahtı hâkimiyetindedir. Binaenaleyh onun cazibesi tam manâsiyle bir cazibei umumiye ve külliye değildir. Filvaki onda ne ecsamın zerratı veya eczai ferdiyesi arasındaki cazibei zerreviye veya cüz'i ferdiyeyi, temasük ve telâsuk gibi alâkai kimyeviyeyi, ne hayatın nümüvvünü ifade eden tağaddi ve tenasülündeki cazibei uzviyeyi, ne nefsin hüsnü kubuh beyninde muhabbet ve nefret, şehvet ve gazap gibi temayülât ve heyecanını ifade eden alâkai vicdaniyesini, ne intibaat ve tahayyülâtiyle temessülâtı hissiyesini ifade eden terkibatı şuuriyesinin alâkai misaliyesini, ne zihnin tasavvurat ve meanisiyle hakikati vakıa arasındaki nisbeti hakkı keşf ve ifade eden alâkai misaliyesini, ne zihnin tasavvurat ve meanisiyle hakikati vakıa arasındaki nisbeti hakkı keşf ve ifade eden alâkai ilmiye ve mantıkiyesini, hasılı mekân içinde mekân, zaman içinde zaman varmış gibi zihnî ve haricî bütün bu hadisatı mekâniye ve zamaniyeyi bir lemhai şuurda toplıyarak gayip ve şehadeti, hissi ve maverai hissi kendi vahdetinde birleştirerek bize ezel ve ebedi bile ihbar ve iş'ar eden ve sonra adem ile vücut, zaruret ile ihtiyar beynindeki farkı göstermek için kudreti fatıreye bir delili şuhudî teşkil eden mücerret bir irade kuvvetiyle mükevvenatı gaybiyeyi, mükevvenatı şuhudiyeye kalbeden ruhun firaseti ledünniye ve sınaati kevniyesini ifade eyliyen cazibei maneviyeyi, nihayet heyeti beşeriyede bunların hepsini cem eden cazibei ictimaiyeyi bulamayız. Halbuki İlmi kur'an bütün bu mütenevvi cazibeleri bir ciheti vahdetle ihata eden öyle bir mevzuun, öyle bir vahdanî bir cazibei külliyenin manzumei beyanıdır ki biz bunda cüz'î küllî, ruhanî ve cismanî bütün hususatı vücudun bilâ kaydü şart cazibei mutlâkası olan rübubiyet kanununu, Allah ile âlem ve bilhassa insanlar beynindeki nisbet ve izafe mutlâkanın tecelliyat ledünniyesini mütalea edeceğiz. Ve nisbî bir mülâhaza ile bigayri hakkın «cazibei umumiye» dediğimiz cazibei ecram, bunun ayâtından Sh:»49 bir misali cüz'î olduğunu göreceğiz. Bu öyle bir mevzuı vahîttir ki ulûmu tensika çalışan felâsife ile üdebanın haysiyeti müşterekelerinden bile üstündür. En yüksek felsefelerin tenasukı fikrîsi bundaki nesekı hikmetin zemanî bir in'ikâsı, en yüksek edebiyatın lemeatı hüsnü, bundaki mezakı Bediînin anî bir iltimaıdır. Nazmı kur'an nesekı ilmî ile nesekı bediînin vahdetgâhıdır. Bunun için tenasübi kur'an, fünunun ıttıradı mantıkîsinden daha muhkem, edebiyatın rengi televvününden daha mütenevvi, daha müteşabihtir. Muhkemat ile müteşabihatın böyle bir tenasukı bediî de ancak fıtratte görülebilir. « ��a ÏÜb ín † 2£Š¢ëæ aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ6 ëÛì¤ ×bæ ß¡å¤ Ç¡ä¤†¡ Ëî¤Š¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ûìu †¢ëa Ï©îé¡ a¤n¡ÜbÏ¦b ×r©îŠ¦a� » . Meselâ Heyette cazibei umumiyenin yalnız ecsamı selâse nazariyesi dahilindeki nizam ve nisbetini bile henüz ölçmemiş olan fennimiz ne manzumei şemsiyemizin, ne de manzumei küllün tertip ve ahenginde gayri ilmî ve gayri mantıkî ve gayri bediî hiçbir nokta bulunmadığına bütün fıtraitle kanidir. Fıtratin bu nizamı, nazarımızda nasıl böyle hem zahir ve hem batın ise, kur'anın sureleri ve ayetleri beynindeki nizamı ilmî ve bediî dahi onun gibi ve hattâ ondan ziyade zahir ve ondan ziyade batındır. Zahir olması kemalinden, batın olması da ademi tenahisindendir. Bu haysiyetledir ki bir şâirimiz: "Bikri fikri kâinatın çâk çâk oldu fakat" "Perdei ısmetde kaldı ma'nii kur'an henüz" demiştir. Biz mantıki düşünürken nisebi bediiyeyi, edebi düşünürken de nisebi mantıkiyeyi feda etmek itiyadında bulunduğumuz için bu tenasübü bütün kadrosile bir cedvel çizer gibi fikren ölçemiyor isek o fıtrati yaşarken bu zevki kemali vecd ile duyabiliriz, kur'an da, zevki okuyanlarından ziyade yaşayanlarına ihsan etmek için hitap edecektir. « ��ç¢†¦ô Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå=� » Binaenaleyh evvel'emirde gafletimizden, vesvesemizden, şeytanatten silinmek için bütün şuurumuzla Allaha sığınarak: Sy 50 ��a Ç¢ì‡¢ 2¡bÛ£¨Üé¡ ß¡å aÛ’£î¤Àbæ¡ aÛŠ£u©îá¡�� diyelim ve o cazibei külliyeyi yaşamak için: ��Q› 2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡›� miftahına yapışalım ve bir hissi şükran ile Fatihasında başlıyalım ��R› a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå= S› a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡= T› ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6 U› a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6 V› a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá= W› •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå›� Meali Şerifi Hamd, o rabbiâlemîn, 2 o rahman, rahîm, 3 o din gününün maliki Allâhın. Sade sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti ve sade senden dileriz avni, inayeti yarab! 4 Hidayet eyle bizi doğru yola 5 O kendilerine in'am ettiğin mes'utların yoluna 6 Ne o gadap olunanların ne de sapgınların 7 MÜNASEBAT Kur'anda sureler, ekser surelerde kıssalar, kıssalarda ayetler, ayetlerde kelimat, kelimatta huruf ve bütün Sh:»51 bunlar arasında zahir veya hafi, lâfzî veya manevî bir çok vücuhtan bir tenasübi tam ve bir nizamı beliğ vardır ki tahlili namütenahidir ve birçok ulûm ve fünun ile alâkadardır ve bunların akdemi Nahiv ve Belâğat ilimleridir. Nazmı kur'anda terkip, sibak, siyak, mantuk, mefhum ve fehva, mutabakat, tazammun ve iltizam ile ibare, işaret, delâlet, ıktiza' ızhar, ıhfa' tahkik, temsil, tasrih, kinaye, ima, telmih, mantık, hikmet, maksada isabet gibi vücuhi beyan ve bu bapta evvelâ kelâmın sem'a, saniyen kalbe nüfuzunu temin eden fesahat, halâvet, letafet, cezalet, rikkat itidal, teşdit, teysir, tefennün ve teceddüt, cinas, tenasuk, tevazün, ahenk, tasarruf, üslûp, müsavat, ıtnap, îcaz ve nihayet ibda ve î'caz gibi lâfzî ve manevî mehasin ve bediiyatı tazammun eyliyen vücuhı belâğat ve bediiyat vardır ki delâleti vaz'iye ve lisaniye, delâleti akliye ve mantıkiye ve delâleti tabiiye ve zevkiye namile üç nevi delâletin muhassalası olan ve mütenahiden namütenahiye giden tenasübün icmalen hissedilebilen alâkalarını ifade ederler. Bunlar tefsirin ruhunu teşkil eder. Umum için delâleti vaz'iyenin, ulema için delâleti zevkiye ve fıtrıyenin ehemmiyeti büyüktür. Ve terceme ile lisan değiştiği zaman bittabi birinci ile üçüncüde zayiat pek çok olur. Ve bundan delâleti mantıkiye de müteessir bulunur. Bunun için biz bazı mevakide bu münasebatı icmalen göstermiye çalışacağız. Çünkü tafsiline kudreti beşer kâfi değildir. Bu münasebetle de fatihada diğerlerinden fazlaca tevakkuf edeceğiz. Fatihada evvelâ iki noktai nazardan tenasübü alalım. Siyak, sibak: yani sözün gelişi gidişi ki birincisi makabline, ikincisi de kendi eczasile kendine ve mabadine nazaran olan münasebetleridir. Besmele fatihanın bir cüz'ü addolunduğuna göre birincisi mevzui bahs olamaz, bu olsa olsa nüzul noktai nazarından Sh:»52 « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » ile olan münasebeti olur ki bu da tertibi kur'ana nazaran mabadine ait bir siyak münasebetidir. Fakat besmele bir ayeti müstakille olduğu için evvelâ onu taharri edelim: SİBAK Besmelenin cazibei taallûkundan hariç hiç bir şey tasavvur olunamıyacağından sureti umumiyede Fatihanın da onunla münasebeti derkârdır Besmele ile Fatiha okuyorum, fatiha yazıyorum, hamdediyorum, kur'ana başlıyorum ilâh... gibi. Fakat bundan başka sureti hususiyede dahi münasebatı kaviyyeleri vardır. O kadar vardır ki besmeleyi ondan bir ayet farzedebilirsiniz. Evvelâ nazım ve fasıla münasebeti, saniyen müfredat münasebeti, salisen icmal ve tafsil ile bilvücuh mana münasebeti vardır. Bir kerre besmeledeki cazibei rahmete fatihanın bir cevabı şükran olduğu ilk nazarda görülüyor. Bu ise aralarında hafi bir kemali ittisaldir. Sonra fatiha besmelenin bir beyanı, bir inkişafı beligidir. Şöyle ki: Besmelenin müfredatı hakikaten, hükmen yedi kelimeden müteşekkil dört kelimei müstakille olup üçü ismullah, mecmuı terkibi ise mezkûr ve mukadder iki taraf ile bir rabıtadan yani muteâllik, müteallâk. vasıtai taallûk olan üç cüz'den mürekkep bir kelâmı tam idi. Buna mukabil Fatiha, yedi ayet, dört kelâmı tam idi. Buna mukabil Fatiha, yedi ayet, dört kelâmı müstakil, üç vakfı tamdan mürekkep bir kelâmı tam nizamında bir surei bediadır ki bu üç vakfı tamdan birincisi üç ayetle bir kelâm olarak tarafı evveli, ikincisi iki kelâm ile bir ayeti tevhit olarak ortadaki rabıtai akdi, üçüncüsü yine üç ayetli bir kelâm olarak tarafı ahiri teşkil etmiştir. Ve bu suretle Fatiha, besmele gibi ve onunla mütecanis bir kelâm suretindedir. Manaya gelince: Besmele bize bir nisbeti izafiye, iki nisbeti vasfiye ve başında bir nisbeti taallûk ile nihayetinde muzmer ve tevhidi mutazammın bir nisbeti Sh:»53 tamme veriyordu. Orada « ��aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� » husustan umuma inbisat eden ism-ü sıfatî ile mezkûr iken biz ezelde olduğumuz gibi ef'alimizle beraber mahzuf ve muzmer idik. Daha doğrusu allah var, biz yok « �×bæ aÛÜ£¨é¢ ëÛá¤ íØ¢å¤ ßÈé¢ ‘ó¤õ¥� » çünkü ondan evvel bu taallûk ile izafeti ilâhiyeye sarılmamış idik. « ��2¡Ž¤á¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡� » dediğimiz zaman dır ki bu taallûk hasıl olmuş ve Fatiha da maatteşekkür zuhurumuza vesile vermiştir. Filvaki Fatiha bir şükran ile başlıyor ve bizi gıyabî bir izafeti rabbaniye ile iptidaen âlemîn içinde sahai vücuda atıyor ve o sırada rahmani bir daha tecelli ediyor ve tebliği hakayik ile bir iki devrei tehzibden sonra ledünnî bir teklifin icabını sezecek kadar şuurumuzu terbiye ve talimi kelâm ile iltifat ederek Allahı ve kendimizi tanımak için bizi gaypten şühude getiriyor ve işte o zaman vahdaniyeti ilâhiyeye « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » diye bir akdi biat yaptırmak üzere bize hakkı kelâm veriyor. Ve biz de bütün vicdanı içtimaimizle mütekellim olarak söze başlayıp bu akdi yapıyor ve o nisbeti taallûku böyle ezelî bir rahmet [ile lâyezal bir mukavelei içtimaiye ve hukukiyeye raptediyoruz ve o vakit bizim de nesteîn derken bir iradei cüz'iyemiz ve inşai talebe hak ve salâhiyetimiz olduğunu anlıyoruz ve derhal « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=P •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » duasile huzuri ilâhîde ahzı makam ederek ilennihaye söylüyoruz bu suretle ezeldeki ve besmeledeki batın, fatihada ve halde bir mütekellimi zahir oluyor -da zahiri ezelî gaip ve nihayet bizim şuurumuzda ve kelâmımızdaki huzurile merkez ve muhitimizde bir muhatep olarak hazır bulunuyor « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6P a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=P •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » işte ezelî, ebedî bütün muadelei hayat, bunun içindedir. Basit birkaç cümle gibi görünen Fatiha, hılkatın, hâlıkın, mahlûkun bütün serairini toplıyan bir kanuni küldür. Baştaki üç ayet ile sondaki üç ayetin rabıtası olan bu bir Sh:»54 ayetle fatiha böyle namütenahi üslü bir muadelei vücudu tescil etmiştir. Fatihadaki bu ruhi, bu muadeleyi şu hadîsi kudsî ne güzel beyan etmiştir. « �ÓŽà¤o¢ aÛ–£Übñ 2 î¤ä¡ó ë 2 î¤å Çj¤†¡ô ã¡–¤1 î¤å¡ ã¡–¤1¢èb Û¡ó ë ã¡–¤1¢èb Û¡Èj¤†¡ô ë Û¡Èj¤†¡ô ßb b 4 � » = ben salât sûresi olan Fatihayı benim aramla kulum arasında yarı yarıya taksim ettim; yarısı benim ve yarısı kolumundur ve kolumun istediği hakkıdır. «Aleyhisselatü vesselâm Efendimiz de bunu şöyle beyan buyuruyor: ( ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=� )der, Allah ta kulum bana hamdetti, der, kul ( ��a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡=� ) der, Allah da (kulum beni senâ etti) der, kul ( ��ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� ) der, Allah da der ki (kulum beni temcît etti ve buraya kadar benim ( ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� ) kulumla benim aramda, surenin ahiri ise sade kulumundur ve kulumun istediği hakkıdır. ( ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=P •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� ) diyor. Fatiha işte haktealânın böyle bir lütfunu tecelli ettiren bir muadelei vücuttur. Bu muadele de kâinatın üssi nizamı olan adalet ve müvazene kanununun en bariz ve en bedi bir hakikatını görürüz görürken, «sıratımustakim nazmı mecîdinde iyan beyan okuruz. Bu muadeleye bir zevki tasavvuf ile bakacak olursak bu misakı ubudiyet ve istianeyi hamil olan ümmetin hey'eti içtimaiyesine « ��ëç¢ì aÛ£ˆ©ô u ÈÜØ¢á¤ Üb¬ö¡Ñ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡›P a æ£ aÛ¤b ‰¤ž íŠ¡q¢èb Ç¡j b…¡ô aÛ–£bÛ¡z¢ìæ›� » gibi ayetlerde tasrih edildiği üzere lâhutun bir zılli niyabîsi münakis olduğunu ve onlara da bir hıssei inşa bahşedilmiş bulunduğunu duyarız ve o zaman böyle ubudiyet ve istianesini yalnız Allaha hasreden bir vicdanı içtimaî taşıyan ümmetin icmaında da bir delâleti teşriiye mevcut olabileceğini, yani icmaı ümmetin müsbit bir delili şer'î teşkil ettiğini anlarız. Binaenaleyh Besmele ile Fatiha arasındaki sibaki tenasübün ruhu ezel ile lâyezal beynindeki bu muadele nisbetinin inkişafıdır. Bunlar bütün fıtratta mevcut olan bu nisbeti bizim şuurumuza nakşeden ayâtı ilâhiyedir. Bunların inbisatını da kur'anda göreceğiz. Sh:»55 Siyak - Fatihanın bizzat kendisindeki sevki bir sevkı talimdir. Nitekim bir ismi de talimi mes'ele idi. Bunun en büyük karinesini siyakı kıraette ve bilhassa « ��a¡Ó¤Š a¤ 2¡b¤á¡ ‰2£¡Ù� » emri celilinde buluruz. Bundan başka esbabı nüzulde rivayet ettiğimiz hadîste dahi �Ó3›� emri vardı. Bunun için bazı müfessirin başta «böyle söyle» mealinde « �Ó3� » emrinin mukadder olduğunu zikretmişlerse de muhakkıkin bu takdire hacet kalmaksızın sade, siyakı uslubun bu talimi iş'ara kâfi olduğunda musırdırlar. Yâni Allahtealâ bize bu kelâm ile ilim ve iman telkin buyurmuş ve bu telkini bir emir ile yapmayıp hal ile gıyaptan anlatmıştır. Çünkü ilim ve imandan evvel hakkı huzurumuz yok idiki sarihan hitap etsin. Zira Besmelede biz zahiren mevcut değil idik. Binaenaleyh Fatihanın iptidasında marifetullaha mütealik olan üç ayet tamamen gaibane bir ihbardır. Mütekellimi gaiptır. Bunda «âlemîn» sıgasiyle zevilukule bir tenbihi beliğ vardır ki bu üç ayetin mazmununu düşünüp anlıyan bir kimse âkil ise, âlemînin ne olduğunu ve kendi ruhunda onun nasıl tecelli ettiğini teemmül ederek ve mebde-ü meadi nazardan geçirerek, şuurunu, basiretini topladığı zaman ve ancak o zaman « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=P a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡=P ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » ihbari gaibanesinin hak bir kelâm olduğunu anlar ve derhal Allahı zahir ve batında hazır ve nazır bulur. Bulunca da « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » ilâh... diye ona hitap ile arzı ahdü hacet yapabilir. Bunun için Fatiha edebiyatı arabiyede «gayibden hitaba iltifat», denilen bu uslubi belâgatin te'mini için tarafı ilâhîden sarih bir emri «ben ve biz» gibi sığai tekellüm ile sarih bir hitabı ihtiva etmiyerek « ��ëßb ×bæ Û¡j ’Š§ a æ¤ í¢ØÜ£¡à é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£b ëy¤î¦b a ë¤ ß¡å¤ ë‰a¬ôª¡¯ y¡v bl§� » ayetinin mazmumunu talim ve tebliğ eylemiştir. Binaenaleyh Fatihanın kendisindeki sevki, bir sevkı talim ve üslûbı, üslûbi telkîn olmuştur. Bütün büleğai arabın ve hatta şüarai Türkün kasidele- Sh:»56 rinde, hatabelerinde bilip kullandığı bir üslûbi iltifatın böyle tam makamında ve bir çok cümlelere muhtaç mazmunları bu kadar veciz ve bu kadar beliğ bir surette toplıyan gayet derin bir nükte ibda etmiş olması bütün şüarai Arabın azmi tahaddisini kıran ve onlara î'cazi kur'an önünde serfüru ettiren vücuhi belâğattan birisi olmuştur. Fatihanın eczası arasındaki sevk ve münasebat ise kısmen geçti ve lüzum görüldükçe de atide tahlil ve tefsir sırasında gelecektir. Burada şu kadar söyliyelim ki « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » elhamdünün ekmel bir suretiyle tefsiri « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb� » dahi istianenin öyle bir beyanıdır. Ve bu inkişafı müteselsil ile Fatiha « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » cümlei baliğasına raci bir kelâmı bedidir. Diğer süveri kur'an ile münasebatı ise, Fatiha; Ümmülkur'an, Ümmülkitab, Esas isimlerinin delâlet ettiği veçhile hepsinin cezri aslîsi ve mümessili küllîsi olmasıdır ki bunu kısmen balâda anladık ve bütün atide de inşaallah anlıyacağız. Hûlasa; sanki besmele bir taç, kur'an bir vücudi ekmel, Fatiha onun başı « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » bu baştaki sima, rahmet ve hidayet bu simanın göz bebekleri, Dünya ve Ahıret menazırı, ubudiyet ve istiane lisanı, tevhidi ilâhî ruhudur. O suretle ki bütün ledünniyatı vücut onun lebi beyanından sünuh ederken o taçdan, o simadan o gamzelerden de onun ruhu okunur. O sima simai Muhammedî, o vücut tecellii ilâhîdir. Kelâm kelâmullah, mübelliğ resulullah: ��a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë a ‘¤è†¢ a æ£ ß¢z à£†¦a Çj¤†¢ê¢ ë ‰¢ìÛ¢é¢� TAHLİL VE TEVİL 1. ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›� Hamd, ihtiyarî bir ihsana veya onun mebdei olan bir hüsne karşı inşirah ile sahibine tazim ifade eden bir zikri cemildir. Kısmen medih ve kısmen şükr ile birleşen bir öğgü, bir nevi öğmek veya öğülmek, iyi bir öğüş veya öğülüş, güzel bir öğücü veya öğülücü olmak, ciddî bir öğücülük veya öğülücülük, nihayet bu manâ- Sh:»57 ları cami güzel ve ciddî bir sözdür. Arapcada hamd kelimesi bunların hepsinde kullanılır, Fakat lisanımızda ekseriya ismi masdar olarak müstameldir. Diğerlerinde hamdetmek veya edilmek, hamdediş veya ediliş, hâmıd veya mahmud olmak, hâmidiyet, mahmudiyet denilir ve bugünkü lisanımızda bunun sırf Türkçe bir müradıfı yoktur. Şükür de böyle. Elde bir öğmek varki oda medih ve senâ müradıfidir. Hamd ise medhile şükür beyninde bir nevi sena ve bir medhi mahsustur. Çünkü medih, hayatı ve ihtiyari olana da olmıyana da yapılır. Meselâ güzel bir inci ve güzel bir at memduh olabilir. Fakat mahmud olamazlar. Hamd bunları ihsan eden faili muhtara yapılır ve hattâ onun keremine, ilmine yapılır da hüsni endamına yapılır. Şu kadar ki onun hamdedene vasıl olmuş bir in'am olması şart değildir. Şükürde ise bu da şarttır. Zira şükür gelmiş olan bir nimete kavlen veya filen veya kalben mün'imini tazim ile mukabele etmektir. Sade filen veya kalben yapılan şükür, ne medihtir, ne hamd, lâkin lisan ile kavlen yapıldığı vakit hem hamd, hem de medholur ve bu hamd şükrün başıdır. Binaenaleyh hamd, medihden alelıtlâk ahas, şükürden de minvechin eam ve minvechin ahastır. Her hamd medihtir, lâkin her medih hamd değildir. Sonra bâzı hamd, şükür ve bâzı şükür, hamdolmakla beraber şükür olmıyan hamd, hamdolmıyan şükürler de vardır. Dimek medih vakıa nazaran boş bir ümidin sevkile kuru bir yalandan, mücerret bir müdaheneden ibaret kalabilirken hamd ve şükür daima vakıa mutabık bir hakikat ifade ederler. Hamd delile müstenit haklı bir ümidin neşvesile veyahut şükür gibi tahakkuk etmiş bir tenaümün zevki saadetile yapılır. Hamd verdi, verecektir gibi mazi ile istikbal beyninde deveran eden bir hali şevktan, şükür ise işte verdi gibi Sh:»58 bir mazii mütehakkıkın zevki vuslatından münbais bir bahtiyarlık ilânıdır. Bunun için hamd-ü şükür tamamen meşru ve ahlâkî oldukları halde medih umumiyetle ahlâkî değildir. Menhi ve mezmum da olabilir. Nitekim aleyhisassâlatü vesselâm Efendimiz «meddahların yüzlerine toprak saçınız - « �a y¤r¢ìa aÛn£¢Š al Ï¡ó ë¢u¢ìê¡ aÛ¤à †£ay¡îå� » buyurmuş, halbuki «nase hamd etmiyen Allaha da hamdetmez- « �ßå¤ Ûá¤ íz¤à †¡ aÛä£b Ûá¤ íz¤à †¡ aÛÜ£¨é� » hadîsi şerifile alelıtlâk hamdin memurünbih olduğunu göstermiştir. Mîraç hadîslerinde de ümmeti Muhammed «hamınadun» yani çok hamdedenler unvanile telkip edilmiştir. Hamd ile şükürde asıl matlûp mün'imdir. Medihte ise hayali nimettir. Hamd ve şükür ikisi de bir hakk-u hakikat aşkı inşirahı ve binaenaleyh ahlâkî olmakla beraber hamdde manayı şevk, şükürde manayı sadakat daha barizdir. Ve bu suretle şükür bir mazii mütehakkıkın hatırai tebcili olduğundan daha zor, yapanları daha azdır. Çünkü cereyanı vücut hep maziden istikbale müteveccih olduğu için insanlar tab'an istikbale mütemayildirler. Şüphesiz bu temayülün içinde hevlâlûd bir cezbei ahiret mündemictir. Filvaki insanlar daha ziyade ileriyi görsün diye gözleri önlere nazır olarak yaradılmışlardır. Lâkin böyle olması yolda giderken geldikleri mebdei geçip arkada bıraktıkları kıt'ayı unutmak için değil, onun hatırasına ve hafızanın sadakatine itimat içindir. Bundan dolayıdır ki boyunlar ledeb'icap o hatırayı tecdid için öndeki gözleri arkaya çevirip baktırabilecek müteharrik bir mihver halinde halkedilmişlerdir. Bir istikbal yolcusu için bu hilkatin büyük bir ehemmiyeti ikaziyesi vardır. Demek ki hafızası çürük boyunları gayrimüteharrik olan yolcuların sade ileriye dikilmiş olan gözleri, şeytanın baskınından korunmak için birer zamanı selâmet değildirler. Halbuki beşeriyeti gafilede bu hal galiptir. Fikri müdahene ile bir ümidi mevhum üzerine meddahlıklar yapan nice Sh:»59 mahlûklar görülegelmiştir ki maksatlarına nail oldukları ilk andan itibaren bir nankör kesilmişlerdir. Bunu mülâhaza eden bazı mütefekkirin -ezcümle zamanımızda Fransız Güstav Löbon- insanlar üzerinde hayalin hakikatten ziyade bir hâkimiyeti olduğu neticesini almışlardır. Fakat bu doğru değildir. Çünkü hayalde görülen o hâkimiyet hakikati temsil edebilmesi haysiyetindendir. Yoksa hayale hayal diye sarılan kimse görülmemiştir. Binaenaleyh asıl hâkimiyet hayalin değil yine hakikatindir. Hakikat öyle müessirdir ki sade yakından değil, uzaktan hayali vasıtasile bile tesirini icra ediyor. Lâkin vuslatın öyle şaşırtıcı bir hali istiğrakı vardır ki bunda hakikat kendisinden başka her şeyi siliverir ve ayni hakikat olamıyanlar ona tahammül edemezler ve bunun için beşer onu kendisinden ziyade karşısında gördüğü zaman takdir eder. Güneş doğunca göz kamaşır ve intıba süzülüp kalpteki şuur cepheye dikilmeyince insan onu göremez. Bunu binaen şuurlu bir hakikat adamı olmak gayet müşkil ve bir müslimi kâmil olmak çok zordur. Nitekim fâni filhak olan Hazreti Ömerülfaruk radıyallahü anh efendimiz hak, Ömere Sadîk bırakmadı « �ßb m Š Ú aÛ¤z Õ£¢ Û¡È¢à Š ß¡å¤ •†¡íÕ§� » dediği zaman bu zorluğu ifham etmiştir. Şükür ise böyle erbabı hakikatin şıarı olduğundan « ��ëÓÜ©î3¥ ß¡å¤ Ç¡j b…¡ô aÛ’£Ø¢ì‰¢� » buyurulmuştur. Maamafih diğer cihetten hamdte manayı tazim ve takdir daha yüksektir. Çünkü bundaki ihsanı vaki hâmide vasıl olmadığı cihetle bir taraftan daha ziyade hakka nazır, garazsız bir şîmei tazim vardır. Diğer cihetten o ihsana nail olanların neşatına iştirak ifade eden bir hissi uhuvvet ve kendi hakkında gayri vasılı vasıl addettiren bir hissei takdir mevcuttur. Bir bu, bir de aksamı şükürde fili kalbin bir emrihafi ve ef'alı cevarihin ihtimalli olması, envaı şükrün ekmeli yine lisan ile yapılan hamdolmasını ıktiza eder. Filvaki Resuli ekrem Sh:»60 sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimiz «hamd, şükrün başıdır. Allaha hamdetmiyen şükretmemiş olur « �a Û¤z à¤†¢ ‰a¤¢ aÛ’£¢Ø¤Š¡ ßå¤ Ûá¤ íz¤à †¡ aÛÜ£¨é Ûá¤ í’¤Ø¢Š¤ê¢� » buyurmuştur. Bu şerait ile lisanen yapılan ezkârı cemile, elfazı ihtiramiye, tazimatı mahsusa, hep hamıddirler. Hamd kelimesi de bütün bu tazimatın mealine muntabık olduğundan «hamdolsun» denildiği zaman bütün bu tazimata şayan bir hüsün veya ihsan muvacehesinde bir hazzı saadet ve bir bahtiyarlık duygusu ilân edilmiş olur ki bu, bir taraftan o hüsün ve ihsanın sahibi muhtarını öğmek, diğer taraftan da bihakkın o saadetle öğünmek manalarını ifade eyler. Ve her iki haysiyetle pek meşru ve pek ahlâkî bir hasenedir. Çünkü tahdisi nimet bir gururi temddüh değil, nankörlüğü silen büyük bir fazilettir. Daha doğrusu hamd herkesin ermek istediği ve fakat pek az kimselerin erebildiği en yüksek bir gayei kemaldir. Çünkü beşerî noktai nazarından bütün saadetler iki kelime ile hulâsa edilebilir: Tena'üm, in'am. Mevkii tena'ümde bulunanlar ancak tena'ümlerini his ve takdir ettikleri zaman hamdederler. Çünkü saadet tena'ümün kendisinde ve kemmiyetinde değil keyfiyetinde yani zevki takdir edilip hissedilmesindedir. Ve zaten tena'ümün kendisinde ve kemmiyetinde değil keyfiyetinde yani zevki takdir edilip hissedilmesindedir. Ve zaten tena'ümün manası budur. Ve ne zaman zevki saadet hissolunur ve coşarsa lisandan hamd sâdır olur ki bu makam, hâmidiyet makamıdır. Mevkii in'amda bulunanların saadeti de mücerret in'amda değil, verilen nimetin kadrini bilecek ve zevkiyle saadet duyacak mahalli lâyıkine isalinde ve vusulünü delili vazıhile müşahede etmesindedir. Bu delil ise hâmidin hamdidir. Bundan o isal ve vusulü temaşa etmekteki zevk te mahmudun saadetini teşkil eder. Ve biz biliriz ki makamı in'am, makamı tena'ümün fevkindedir. Binaenaleyh makamı mahmudiyet ekmeli meratip ve aksayı metaliptir. O halde bu makamın saadeti de en büyük saadettir. Bu saadetin zevkindeki cuşiş dahi bil'ev- Sh:»61 leviye bir hamd ile neticelenmeyi iktiza eder. Mahmudun hâmidiyeti demek olan bu hamd ise tezyidi in'ama ve dolayısile tezyidi hamidiyet ve mahmudiyete sebep olur. Bu suretle makamı hâmidiyette bulunan mütena'imin hâmidiyette devamı makamı mahmudiyete itilâsına ve makamı mahmudiyette bulunan mün'imin hâmidiyette devamı da mahmudiyetin namütenahi tezaüfüne vesile olur ki « ��Û÷¡å¤ ‘ØŠ¤m¢á¤ Ûb ‹©í† ã£Ø¢á¤� » buyurulması bundandır. Şu halde silsilei müterakkiyesile meratipi âliyei hamd şunlardır: -1, hâmidiyet, -2, mahmudiyet, -3, hâmidiyet ve mahmudiyet, -4, mahmudiyet ve hâmidiyet. Bu son mertebede tecelliyati lâhutiyeden birini görürüz. Burada in'fial ifade eden beşerî mazmunların hazfile mahmudiyet ve hâmidiyeti cemeden «hamîd, mahmud, hâmid» esmai hüsnasının tecellisini görmemek nasıl kabil olur? Bu olmasa idi onlar nereden gelirdi? Sonra Şifai şerifte mübeyyen olduğu üzere hâmid ve mahmud peygamberi zişan Efendimizin de Ahmed ve Muhammed gibi esmaı şerifesindendir. Filhakika makamı mahmut bilhassa Hatemülenbiya Efendimize mev'ut olan ve onu hâmidiyetten mahmudiyete terakki ettiren bir makamı âlâdır ki makamı şefaati uzmadır. Bu makamda (livaülhamd) onun desti eymesine teslim olunmuştur. Ahırette makamı mahmudun feyzi şefaatiledir ki livaülhamd altında toplanacak olan ümmet, hâmidiyeti ilâhiyeden hisselerini alacak ve ehli cennetin davalarının sonu da « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=� » olacaktır. « ��ëa¨¡Š¢ …Ç¤ì¨íè¢á¤ a æ¡ aÛ¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå;� » Böyle hamidiyet ve mahmudiyeti cami olan habibi hudanın ahmediyeti, muhammediyeti, işte hamdin bu mertebei cem'iyetini natıktır. Ve Filvaki lâfzan ve manen mahiyeti hamd, bir hakikati muhammediyedir. Ve bu hakikatin evvel ve ahır Allahtealâya ıhtisası da hakikatlerin hakikatidir. İşte Fatiha « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢� » iptidasile bize bu saadetleri, bu gayei Sh:»62 kemali ve bu hakikati telkin ederek başlamıştır. Ve elhamdülillâh denildiği zaman duyulan inşirahı amîk bu aşk-u şevkin ifadesidir ve hakikati hamde meftun olmıyan yoktur. Lisanı arapta « �a4� » ahdı fert veya ahdi istiğrak veya ahdi cins ve hakikat ifade eden bir harfi tariftir. İlk hitapta ise hamdın bir ferdi muayyeni maruf değildir. Sonra bu mübtedanın haberi olan « �ÛÜ£é� » da lam, ıhtisas, istihkak, milk mânalarında zahirdir. Ve evvelki diğerlerine şamildir. Binaenaleyh cümlenin meali şu olur: «Hani her kesin malûmu ve aksayi emeli olarak matlûbu olan hamd hakikati yok mu? işte hâmidiyet, mahmudiyet bütün cinsile ve hattâ bütün meratibi ve bütün envaü efradiyle o hamd, Allaha mahsustur, Allahın hakkıdır, Allahın milkidir. Çünkü Allahtır, çünkü... Çünkü ilâh...» Fakat lisanımızda bu tafsili icmâl eden bir harfi tarif olmadığı için biz sadece hamd, diye alelıtlâk cins ifade ederiz, bilen bilir, bilmiyen başkasının bildiğinden haberdar olmaz. Bu cümle evvelâ bize ilim ve iman ifade eden bir cümlei ihbariyedir. Ve ayni zamanda tazimi de iş'ar ederek inşai hamdi müstelzim olduğundan lâzımiyle de bir cümlei ihbariyedir. Ve ayni zamanda tazimi de iş'ar ederek inşai hamdi müstelzim olduğundan lâzımiyle de bir cümlei inşaiye olur ve zemanı olmıyan bir cümlei ismiye olduğu cihetle devam ve sübuut ifade eder. Fatihada bundan başka cümlei ismiye yoktur. Üçü kelâm biri sıla olan diğer dört cümle, hep cümlei filiyedir. İlk nazarda böyle olması fatihadaki muadele tenasübüne muhalif gibi görünüyorsa da hakikati emir ber akistir. Zira bir isim birçok file muadil olabileceği gibi o dört cümlei filiye bunun beyanı hayyizinde olduklarından teadüli hakikî ancak bu suretdedir. Ve indettahkik Fatiha, bu tek cümlei ismiyeden ibaret bir kelâmdır. 2. ��‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=›��� Allahın sıfatıdır. Terkibinin lisanımızda her kese marufiyeti tercemeden mustağnidir. Bunu «âlemînin rabbi» suretine ifrağ mümkin ise de bunda fazla bir vu- Sh:»63 zuh olmamakla beraber lâmdaki istiğrak, ahdiferdî ile tevhidi ifade eden marifeye izafet müeddaları nâkıs kalacaktır «bütün âlemînin ve eczasından her birinin malûm olan yegâne rabbi» diye tafsıl etmek ise îycaz yerinde ıtnap olacaktır «âlemlerin rabbi» demek ise bu mahzurlarla beraber aslına da muvafık olmaz. Zira kur'an «rabbil'avalim» demiyor da «rabbilâlemîn» diyor ve bununla bilhassa zevilukulü tağlip ederek onların nazarı dikkatini celbeyliyor. Çünkü « �ÇbÛà¡îåP ÇbÛà¢ìæ� » gibi cem'i salimler ukalâya mahsus olduğundan bunun meali «bütün âleminîn ve bütün eczasının ve alelhusus hepsine faik olan zevilukul âlemlerinin yegâne rabbı» demektir. Surei bakarenin başında « ��ç¢†¦ô Û¡Ü¤à¢n£Ô©îå=� » nazmı celilinde tebeyyün edecek olan bu işareti mücmele, kur'anın hikmeti nüzulünü göstermek itibariyle Fatihanın evvelinde gayet mühimdir. Bu işaret ve bu ikazı rabbanîdir ki « ��a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡=P ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » vasıflarıle takviye edilince, şuurı ukalâyi gayiptan şühuda getirip « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » diye hitap ile arzi tevhid-ü misaka sevkedecektir. Âkil ile gayri âkil müzekker ile müennes gibi biri diğerine velev bir haysiyetle racih olabilen müteaddit isimlerin tesniye, cemi gibi bir ifadede racihini galip kılmak demek olan bu taglip üslûbü lisanımızda da vardır. Meselâ zevç ve zevceye zevceyn, baba ve anaya ebeveyn dediğimiz gibi bütün Türk tebaasına Türkler demek te bir tagliptir. Ve Arabîde bunun birçok envaı vardır. «rab» aslında terbiye manasına bir masdar olduğu halde mubalâga kasdile mürebbîye ıtlâk edilmiştir ve masdarında rububiyet denilmiştir ki çok âdil yerinde « �Ç†¤4¥� » denilmesi gibidir. İşte bu mübalâga manasından dolayı rab sade mürebbi müradifi değil ayni terbiye gibi olan ve binaenaleyh istilâ, isti'lâ, inayet, tedbir, zabt ve tasarruf telkin ve irşat teklif, emr-ünehiy, tergip, terhip, taltif, tekdir gibi terbiyenin bütün levazımına malik kuvvetli ve ekmel Sh:»64 bir mürebbi demek olur ve bu münasebetle sahip ve malik manasına dahi gelir. Meselâ hane sahibine «rabbüddar» bir sermayenin malikine «rabbülmal» denilir. Bunda da sadece sahip ve malik manalarından fazla bir mefhum vardır. Rabbülmal tabiri bile mudarebe ve selem gibi bir muamelei ticariye noktai nazarından söylenir. Binaenaleyh alelıtlak rab denildiği zaman sade malik veya sade terbiye mefhumları değil ikisine de bütün levazımile sahip olan bir kadiri kayyum anlaşılır ve bunun için Allahtealâdan başkasına hususiyeti anlatır bir izafet yapılmadan müfret olarak (rab) ıtlâk olunamaz ve kemali marufiyeti ifade eden (errab) ve umum ifade eden (rabbilâlemîn) gibi izafetle hiç yapılamaz. Şu halde «rab» rububiyet denince anlıyacağımız mana kudreti baliga ile zabt ve tedbir ve terbiye mefhumlarıdır, yan'i bunları yapabilecek bir kudreti baligaya malikiyettir. Terbiye, bir şeyi kademe kademe, tedriç ile kemaline eriştirmektir ki bunun eseri istıfa ve tekâmül olur. Âlemînin her kısmında ise terbiye ve tekâmül kanunlarının cereyanı her an ve her lâhza meşhuttur ve binaenaleyh böyle bir kudreti baliganın rububiyeti süûni âlemde şek ve şüpheden âzade olarak okunmaktadır. Ve işte rabbilâlemîn bize bunu ihtar ediyor. Rabbilâlemîn denince her insan kendi görebildiği kadar olsun bütün âlemîne zihninden bir geçit resmi yaptırır ve yaptırınca behemehal kanuni terbiyeyi görür. Demek biz rabbımızı âlemîne nazarla bileceğiz. Ve fakat âlimîni de ancak ona izafetle tanıyabileceğiz. Bir takım felâsife heyeti âlemin böyle tedricî bir kanunı terbiye ve tekâmül takip ettiğini görememiş. Bunlardan bir kısmı hepsinin def'î olarak sebepli veya sebepsiz birdenbire tekevvün etmiş bulunduğunu, bir kısmı da tabiat davasile tekevvünü inkâr edercesine bu Sh:»65 günkü heyet ve nizamı vücudun kıdem ve ezeliyetini iddiaya kadar varmıştır. Bunlara göre meselâ insan, ancak insandan olur ve insan ezeldenberi mevcuttur. Âlemde terakki ve tedenninin manası yoktur, talep, sây ve kesp semeresizdir. Bütün âlemde kadimdenberi envaı mevcudat serpilmiş, fezada hiçbir nizamı müşterek takip etmiyen ecram, ve ecramda lâyuhsa envaı ekvan, bütün tabayii mahsusalarile kadîm bir cebir ve icabın içinde yüzer giderler. Şüphesiz bu sözler, hem tecribeye ve hem akla taban tabana zıt birer cehli mürekkep idi, hiç olmazsa tamamen müşahedemiz altına girebilen efradı eşyanın, dün yok iken ufacıktan hudusa gelip tedricen büyüdüğünü ve bilakis yine tedricen gaybolup gittiğini her gün bittecribe görüyoruz, müşahedemizin ihatasına giremiyenlerin de böyle olduğunu istidlâlimizle, aklımızla biliyoruz, şurada bir adacık fırlıyor, süzülmüş topraklar tahaccür ediyor, taşlar eriyor, madenler filiz veriyor, kayaların, toprakların arasında tohumcuklar ve o tohumcuklardan mütenevvi otlar, ağaçlar, türlü türlü hayvanlar türeyor, üreyor, sümük gibi bir nutfenin içinde yüzlerce insan tohumu fışkırıyor, tasfiye ve telkih ile bundan lâhza lâhza aleka, mudga devrelerile rüşeym, rüşeymden canlı kemikli cenin, ceninden ağlıyarak ve gülerek doğan bebek, tıfil, kademe kademe yuvarlanan, yürüyen, kekeliyen yavrucuk, sonra koşup oyniyan afacan çocuk, sonra dişlerini değiştirip şahlanmağa başlıyan murahikı mümeyyiz, sonra çiçeğini açıp meyvasını vermiye özenen âkil baliğ sonra şahin gibi dünyaları tutan çalışkan bir delikanlı sonra arslan gibi kemaline ermiş kehli kâmil, sonra cismaniyeti ruhaniyetinde erimeğe ve re'yi, ihtiyarı süzülmeğe başlıyan bir ihtiyar, nihayet hayır veya şer bir ruhı mahz olup uçmağa veya göçmeğe hazırlanan bir piri fani, hasılı mekân ve zaman içinde nefesden nefese lâyuad şuur hamulelerile yürüyen ve her lâhze suretten surete değişe- Sh:»66 rek varacağı yere varan ve bütün bu tahavvülâtta hiç değişmemiş gibi ben ben deyip giden insanlar akıp akıp gidiyorlar. O haldeki hiç bir zaman bu günkü âlem, dünkü âlemin her noktadan ayni olmıyor ve bütün bunların maverasından bütün bu cereyanları izhar ve rabtederek bize daima vahdet şuurunu veren kadiri kayyum bir hakikat her dem her lâhza ilânı vücut ediyor ki biz o lahzaya o ane hal diyoruz ve bu hal içinde mâzi ve istikbali yaşıyarak o hakikate visal peyda ediyoruz, hakikat daima hakikat, âlem ise her an mütehavvil ve mürtabıtan ve muntazamen mütehavvil, bu irtibat ve intizam ile akıl ve fikrimiz o hakikatin inikâsatına, kalp ve şuurumuzda o hal içinde bizzat tecelliyatına şahit oluyor. Binaenaleyh müşahedenin, tecribenin aklın bilittifak vaki olan bu ifade ve ısrarları karşısında âlemde hudus, terbiye, tekâmül mefhumlarını inkâr etmek körlükten cehli mürekkepten ve buhrani nefsîden neş'et etmiş bir dalâlettir. Âlemde halk, terbiye, ıstıfa, tekâmül bir sünneti cariye ve hak tealâ da kemali mutlâk bunun illeti tammesi olduğu her türlü şüpheden âzadedir. Bunun için ahiren ilim ve felsefe, âlemde, tâbiri âharle tabiatte tekâmül kanununun cereyanına kat'iyetle hükmünü vermiştir ve bugün terbiye, ıstıfa, tekâmül, beşeriyeti âkile ve âlimenin üzerinde yürütmek istediği bir kanun telâkki edilmektedir. Tekâmül ise vahidi basitten vahidi mürekkebe: yâni o vahit üzerinde umuri müteaddidenin tedricen içtimaı suretiyle nâkıstan zait ve kâmile giden ve bilakis mürekkepten basita, müteadditten vahide inen bir seyri şüûndur. Fakat burada hakikat şinas ehli ilim-ü hikmet ile onların sözlerini çalarak veya anlamıyarak suiistimal eden birçok kâsırine de tesadüf ederiz ki bunlar bu tekâmülü haktealânın bir eseri terbiyesi telâkki etmeyip, müessirsiz illetsiz olarak tabiatta bizzat cari ve cebr-ü icap Sh:»67 ile hâkim bir kanunı mutlâk zannediyorlar ve hulasa terbiye ve rububiyeti değil, ıstıfa ve tekamülı tabiîyi, tabiatın fevkindeki ayni hakikatin kendisi gibi zumediyorlar ve bu suretle insanı sadece eczai âlemin ekmeli değil, alelıtlâk ekmeli vücut farzediyorlar. Halbuki ilm-ü fen, felsefe ve hikmet bütün ciddiyetiyle bu zumün aleyhinde bağırıp duruyor. Çünki ilm-ü fennin bedahete müstenit ve tecribe ile de müeyyet, zarurî bazı kavanini esasiyesi vardır ki bunlar atıldığı anda ilm-ü fen yoktur. İlliyet, tenasübi illiyet, vahdet, hak ilah..., illiyetin en umumî ifadesi «yok iken var olabilenin her halde bir sebebi vardır. Yani her mevcudi ahir, bir mevcudi mukaddem ile mesbuk ve onun tesirine mukarindir» düsturudur ki yokluk varlığa illet olmaz, hiçten hiç birşey husule gelmez. (rien ne vient du rien) yani madum iken mevcut olan eşya kendilerindeki o yokluktan yine kendi kendilerine değil behemehal mevcut bir mucidin tesiri icadiyle vücude gelir, haslı hadisatın bir illeti kadîmesi vardır. Sonra illet ile malûlün bir tenasübü, bir tezayüfü vardır. Öyleki illet bitince malûl da biter, malûller bilinince illeti ıtlâkan veya tayînen biliriz ve malûlât ne kadar çok olursa olsun mecmuu illetin kudretini tecavüz edemezler, onunla mütenasip olurlar. Meselâ bir okkalık kuvvet, iki okkayı çekemez, tabiri âharle nâkıs zaidin illeti tammesi olamaz. Çünkü o halde ademin vücude illet olması lâzım gelir. Filân şey yokken kendi kendine yoktan var olmuş demek iktiza eder. Bu ise illiyeti inkâr ve binaenaleyh ilmin kendini ibtal etmektir. İz'ansız cahiller bunu söylerse bugün ulûm, ve fünuni tabiiyeyi olsun okuyup anlamış olanlar ilmiyle söyleyemezler. Bütün ulûmi tabiiyede illiyet ve tenasübi illiyet kanununun bir hâkimiyeti mutlâkası vardır ki bu kanunı azim, kâh tahavvül, tahavvuz nisbetile, kâh illetin tenasüp ve tezayüf ve bakası tabirile ifade olunur. Hâdi- Sh:»68 satta şuur, ilim, akıl gibi malûlât meşhut olup dururken bunların illeti tammei mutlâkasını, bunlardan ârî kör bir kuvvet, bir kör tabiat gibi tasavvur etmek manasına tabiîliğin fünuni tabiiyede de yeri yoktur. Bunun için ulema ve hukemai tabiat, tabiatte yani âlemde kanuni tekâmülü takrir ederken, kör, nâkıs bir tabiatın mebde ve illeti kül olmasını değil, vacibülvücud haktealâyı kemali namütenahisile mülâhaza ve tasdık etmek şartile tabiatte tekâmülü takrir ve izah eylemişlerdir. Çünkü böyle olmasaydi tekâmül kanunu ilmin, fennin künhü olan illiyet ve tenasübi illiyet kanununa muhalif olacağından ilmî olamazdı. Sözü uzatmış olacak isek de derin gibi görünmekle beraber basit olan bu noktayı anlatmalıyız. Meselâ bir buğday tanesi toprağa düşer ve şeraitini bulunca biter, açılır, büyür, sünbüllenir, nihayet bir başakta yüz buğday tanesi verilebilir. Bunu bir def'a daha, bir def'a daha katlayınız, bütün dünyalar buğday ile dolar. İşte bu kemmiyette tekâmül kanununun en basit misallerinden biridir. Görülüyorki bu tedricî tekâmülde illeti tamme ilk tane ise, bütün bu tekâmülü ilk tek tanenin tabiatinden çıkaracak isek bu tekâmülün mebdeindeki bir kemal, hasılında yüz ve nihayet namütenahi olduğundan böyle bir tekâmül davası bir kerre bir müsavi yüz eder demek gibi vahit ile müteaddit arasında (1+ 2+ 3+ 4+ 5 = 15) gibi müsbet veya menfi bir nisbet takib eder. Yalnız kör tabiate terketmek (1 = 15) demek olur ki bunu ilim ve fen şöyle dursun en basit bir akıl dahi kabul edemez. Çünkü bunda ademin vücuda illiyetini farzetmek ve aklın ve ilmin mebnası olan tenasübi illiyet kanunu ile tenakuza düşmek vardır. Bir tabiatte doğrusu tekâmülün her haddizaidinde haricinden gelen bir kemal vardır. Bu ise tekâmüli tabiî değil, tekâmüli terbiyevîdir. Bunun için- Sh:»69 dir ki bütün ilm-ü fen, felsefe ve hikmet «nâkısdan kâmil çıkmaz, fakat kâmilden nakıs çıkabilir» mütearefei asliyesinin mahkûmudur ve bundan dolayıdır ki söylediğini anlıyarak söyliyen ulema ve hukema tabiatin tekâmül kanununa mahkûmiyetini söylerken bu tekâmülün ve bu tabiatın bizzat ekmeli mutlâk olan illeti ulânın, haktealânın kemali mutlâkından müstefad olduğunu unutmıyarak söylerler. Tekâmüli tabiî kanununun en son mukarriri addedilen feylesof (İspenser) bile bunun için mutlâkın vücudu zarurî olduğunu ve tabiatin hakikatte mütenahi olan kemali mütekâmili fevkinde bir vacibülvücudun kemali namütenahisi hâkim bulunduğunu ve şu kadar ki bizim illeti tamme olan o kemali mutlâkı ihataya nisbî ve izafî olan ilmimiz, idrakimiz kâfi gelemiyeceğinden fünunumuzun, ulûmi tafsiliyemizin sadece tabiatte yani âlemde tekâmül kanunu sahasında cereyan edebileceğini anlatmışken ona tabi olduğu iddiasında bulunanlar tekâmüli tabiî derken, Haktealâyı ve kemali â'lâsını unutuyor ve tekâmülü terbiyesiz bir tekâmül zannediyor. Ve aynı zamanda bunlar kendi kanaati ameliyelerinde bu nazariyelerini her gün, her lâhze cerh ve nakzeyliyorlar. Zira «Edokasyon, Pedagoji» namile terbiye ve terbiyei etfal davasından vazgeçmiyorlar ve kemali tehalükle mürebbi olmağa çalışıyorlar, düşünmüyorlar ki tabiat üzerinde halkın terbiyesi yoksa bütün terbiye davaları batıl olur kalır. Hasılı ilim her şeyden evvel hiç şeriki olmıyan bir hak tanır ve daima vahdet mikyasile yürür ve vasıl olmak istediği her neticenin hakkiyetini te'min etmek için onun o hakkı âlâya izafetini, nisbetini bulmağa çalışır ve şayet tabiat ve tekâmüli tabiî mefhumlarında hakka ve terbiyei hakka izafet bulamazsa onlara tahakkuk, hakkiyet bile isnat etmez. İlmi mutlâk zati tahakkuk, hakkiyet bile isnat etmez. İlmi mutlâk zati hakkın kendine tecellisi ve onun ilmi kadimîdir. Sh:»70 Hakkın bize tecellisi de bizim izafî ve nisbî olan ilmi hâdisimizdir. Hak ve hakkın ilmi olmasaydı bizim bütün ilimlerimiz hep batıl olurdu hakkın rububiyeti kâmilesi ve onun eseri olan terbiyesi bulunmasaydı âlemde tabiatte ne vücutdan, ne kemalden, ne tekâmülden ne terbiyeden hiçbir eser hısse bulunamaz, hep bu davalar muzmahil ve madûm olurdu. Âlem ve biz böyle değilsek bir hıssei vücudümüz, bir hıssei kemalimiz, bir hıssei terbiyemiz, hakkiyet isnat edilecek bir izafetle bize tecelli ediyorsa bu tecellide rabbilâlemin olan Allahtealâyı görmemek kâbil değildir. Bu suretle Allahın masivası olup illiyet alâkasile Allaha delâlet eden eşyanın mecmuu ve bir nizamı içtimaîyi haiz bulunan her kısmı âlem, eczası da eczaı âlemdir. « �ßb í¢È¤Üá¢ 2¡é¡� » yani vesilei ilim mefhumunu ifade eden âlem kelimesi alem, alâmet maddesinden hâtem, kalep gibi ismi alet vezninde bir ismi cemidir ve cemi tahtında olmıyan ferdi mahza ıtlâk edilmez. Böyle ise cemi olduğu halde cemi âkil ile «alemîn» diye tekrar cemilenmesini ve bir de elâlemîn diye lâmı istiğrak ile tarif edilmesi bütün âlem ve eczasına şumuli istiğrak ifade eder. Bu istiğrak içinde cem'i âkil getirilmesi de ukalâ kısmının taglibine delâlet eyler ve ukalâyı tasavvur etmeden rabbülâlemin eyi idrak olunamıyacağını ifham eyler. Bütün âlemlerin akıllı olduğunu bilseydik taglibe hacet kalmazdı. Âlem kelimesinin iştikakı itibarile bir mefhumı aslîsi vardır ki «mayu'lemü bih» yani ilim edinmeğe alet ve vesile olan şey demektir. Asıl ilim ise tasavvur değil, tasdiki haktır. Yani iki tasavvur arasındaki vaki nisbetini bütün vicdan ile idrak etmektir. Bize bir nizamı içtimaî ile görünen ve her an adem ile vücut beyninde akıp giden ve cereyanında bir sirri nizam ve irtibat takip eden ve en Sh:»71 mühim nizamından biri de enfüs ve ezhan ile hariç ve âyan arasında hakkiyet, tahakkuk, mutabakati vaki dediğimiz hak nisbetinde yani bir tasdik şuurundaki şühut, ilim, akıl ve kalp alâkasile tecelli eyliyen her cemaati eşya ve bütün cemââti eşya haktealâya ve onun sun'ına, rububiyetine ve kemaline delâlet eden birer delil, birer alâmet teşkil ederek ilmimize tasdikimize vesile olduklarından dolayı âlem tesmiye edilmişlerdir. Basiret ile tahlil ve teemmül edildiği zaman görülür ki bütün âlem bizim zihnî ve haricîye münkasim şüunatı şuuriyemizin yekûnu bulunan hâdisattır. Rabbülâlemîn de bunların maverasında olup aralarındaki nisbeti hakkiyetle daima vahdaniyeti, rububiyeti tecelli eden vacibülvücud haktealâdır. Ehli şuhut için âlemde bir şey yoktur ki görülsün de arkasında ondan evvel veya ondan sonra onunla beraber allahtealâ görülmesin « �×¢3£¢ ßb ÀŠ 2¡j bÛ¡Ù ÏbÛÜ£¨é¢ ë‰aõ ‡¨Û¡Ù� » kalbine her ne hutur eder ise allah onun arkasındadır, tabiri âharle onun arkasında allah vardır. Binaenaleyh âlem masivayı allah ve allah maverayı âlemdir ve biz bu âlem vesilesile maverasındaki allahtealâyı hakkiyyet dediğimiz bir şuur nisbetile tasdik ederiz. Bu delâlet bütün kur'anda izah olunacağı gibi burada da el'alemîn mefhumu içinde münderiçtir. Kelâm, Hikmet, Felsefe, Tasavvuf kitapları da bu delâletin izahı ile meşgul olur. Filvaki bizim malûmatımızı teşkil eden ve edebilecek olan şeylerin hepsi bir hakkı vakiin alâmeti, nişaneleridir. Heyûlâ ile suretin veyahut madde eczai ferdesinin yekdiğerile, envaı kuvvetlerin biribirlerile mütevafık veya mütehalif münasebet-ü irtibatları: ufacık bir çemen, bir teşrihi hayvanî veya insanî, koca bir manzumei şemsiye, bütün mekânile hey'eti ecram, mazi, hal, istikbal bütün zamanile bir silsilei mükevvenat, ve bu arada bir lâhza şuur, hep bu delâletin vesilesi olan birer âlemdirler. Bu delâlet te mücmel, mufassal ve her biri şuhudî, hayalî olmak Sh:»72 üzere mertebe mertebedir. Daha ilk müşahedede bilbedahe bir delâletii mücmele müncelidir ki bu icmal, ânatı şuurun teselsülile tafsıl ve te'kit olunur gider. Bunların zihinde mazilerini ve istikbalin nümune ve misallerini teşkil eden samimî hatıralarından, sahih hayallerinden in'ikâslarından da yine icmalî veya tafsılî bir delâleti akliyle okunur ve bu da bir şuur nisbetile tecelli eder. Filhakika biz eşyayı şuurlarımızın taallûkile şühuden, ve bu taallûktan hasıl olan suretlerle, hatıralarla tasavvuren ve aklen tanırız. Bu şuur olmadığı zaman kendimizden bile haberimiz yoktur. Şuurlarımız ve onların taallûk ettiği bu suretler, bu intibalar ise bizde, bizim nefsimizde, ruhumuzdadır. Güneş bendeki sureti mün'akise ve muntabiasile güneştir. Halbuki biz bu intibaâttan, haricimizde sabit görünen bir takım âyan da idrak ederiz. Şimdi bu âyanın böyle bizdeki bu suretlerinden başka bir teayyünleri elimizde yokken onları bizdekinden ayrıca haricimizde ve kendilerindeki bir taayyüni zatî ile tanımağa niçin ve nasıl mecbur oluyoruz? Ve sonra bunların yalanını doğrusunu nasıl seçiyoruz? Böyle hakaıkı eşya dediğimiz bütün âyanı sabitenin kıymeti ve vasıtası ancak bizim şuurumuzdaki enfüsî ve zihnî kıymetler ve suretler iken neden ben onları benim haricimde bir hakikat tanıyorum? Tanımasam niçin vicdanımda kizp ile mahkûm oluyorum ve sonra her şeyden evvel ben kendi bulunuşum olan vücudümle, buluşum olan vicdanım, şuurum arasında kendi kendime sâdık ve mutabık olduğumu kat'iyen ve yakinen niçin ve nasıl tasdik ediyorum? Bunları yapıyorsam demek ben bütün bunlardan evvel ve bütün bunların maverasında, önünde sonunda, beraberinde enfüsî ve afakî emkine ve ezmanı, hasılı beni ve harcimi zahir ve batından ihata etmiş bütün hâdisat ve vakıanın şahidi, kefili, vekili, mucidi, sanii, rebbı olan vacibülvücud bir haktealâya bir intisap Sh:»73 taşıyorum ve bende vücuden zarurî olan intisap mahkûmiyeti altında onun hâkimiyetinden müstefit olarak evvelâ onu zımmen olsun tasdık etmiş bulunuyorum da bu sayede benimle şuurumun ve şuurumla haricin veçhi irtibatını buluyor ve diğer hakaıkı cüz'iyeyi, âyanı sabiteyi tasdık ediyorum, eğer bunu yapan sade benim ruhum ise, benim ruhum hem benim ve hem hariçteki eşyanın hakıkati kusvası ve illeti ulâsı demektir. Halbuki o bana öyle demiyor, bana o, «ben öyle olsaydım her istediğimi yapar ve sana ezeldenberi hiçbir yolluk göstermezdim» diyor. Ve ben de ruhumla beraber bunu tasdık etmekte tereddüt etmiyorum. Hulâsa kendi kendime «ben benim, ben şimdi varım» dediğim zaman «ben kendimi duyuyorum ve bu duygum doğru bir hak duygusudur binaenaleyh ben varım ve ben benim» demiş bulunuyorum. Filvaki ben kendimi duyarken, önümden, sonumdan, zahirimden, batnımdan muhit olan hakkı ve izafeti hakkı beraberimde olarak tasdık etmiş olmasa idim, tarafeyn ile nisbeti bulamaz (ben varım, ben benim) diyemezdim, vicdanımdan vücudüme geçemez, vicdanımla vücudümün intibakına eremezdim ve binnetice vakide hiçbir hakikat tasdık eyliyemezdim. Elem ile lezzeti, ziya ile zulmeti, uyku ile uyanıklığı, zenginlikle züğürtlüğü, hasılı eşyadan hiçbirinin varlığile yokluğunu sezdiğim kadar da sezemedim, yakacak ateşten kaçıp güldürecek gülistana gidemezdim, bunları az çok velev izafî olsun seziyor, yapıyorsam haktealâya izafetimle ve bu sayede cüz'î küllî hakaiki izafiyeyi idrakimle yapıyorum, bunu da vicdanımda onun eseri olan âlemimden ayırıyorum. Bu vicdan benim ise, ben ve bütün vücut onun, bilsen de onun, bilmesen de onun, şu kadar ki bilmiyen bir yaşarsa, bilen iki, daha doğrusu namütenahi yaşıyor « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡ ‰l£¡ aÛ¤ÈbÛà©îå=� ». Hasılı ben varım, ben benim, başkası değilim. Kaziy- Sh:»74 yeleri bizim bütün şüphelerden arı en yakinî, en bedihî ve en evvelî bir ilmimizdir. Fakat ben, şuurum varken ve ancak onunla (ben varım) diyebilirim. Bu tasdıkte vidanım bilbedahe ve bizzarure kendisile intibak eder. Bu suretle (ben varım) kazıyyei bedihiyesinin mazmunu kendisinin müeddası olduğundan bedihîdir. Bu da «bu şuurum, bu duygum, bizzarure doğrudur, sadıktır, haktır» kazıyesinin kefaletile bedihîdir. Bu da Vacibülvücud, hâkimi mutlâk bir zati hakkın zarurî bir tasdıkile, şahadetile bedihîdir. Ve bu tasdik böyle her yakinin mebde' ve müntehası, «�ßÈîŽó� » dir. Bedihîi evvelînin bütün mazmun ve şeraıti de bedihî midir? Bu bir mes'ele. Bunun için bazıları vücudi bariye bedihîi celi, bazıları bedihîi hafi, bazıları da nazarî demişlerdir ki bu herkesin kendi varlık şuurundaki kudrete ve za'fa bağlıdır. İşte böyle nazarîye benziyen bu bedihî, kimine celi kimine hafidir. Ve âlem onun delili iken o da âlemin şahidi, nurudur. « ��a ÛÜ£¨é¢ ã¢ì‰¢ aÛŽ£à¨ìap¡ ëaÛ¤b ‰¤ž¡6›P a ã£é¢ ÇÜ¨ó ×¢3£¡ ‘ó¤õ§ ‘è©î†¥›P ç¢ì aÛ¤b ë£4¢ ëaÛ¤b¨¡Š¢ ëaÛÄ£bç¡Š¢ ëaÛ¤j bŸ¡å¢7›� » İman, bu nura iz'an, dini islâm da bu iz'anı, bu izafeti yaşamaktır. 3.��a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¡ aÛŠ£y©îá¡=›� Besmelede bu iki sıfatın tafsılâtını gördük. Burada meşhur bir mes'eleye tenbih edelim. Merhamet ve rahmet, bir muhtaç ve müptelâyı afattan tahlıs ve yerine hayır ve nimeti ikame etmeyi istihdaf eden bir eyilik duygusudur demiştik, ki bu iptida şefekat gibi teessür ve infial kabilinden bir meyli nefsanî olarak başlar ve intihaen de bir hüsni tesir demek olan in'am fili ihtiyarîsini istilzam eder ve mevkiine göre bu netice için sadece bir söz veya bir işaret bile kâfi gelir. Biz (filân merhametli adamdır) dediğimiz zaman ekseriya rikkati kalp dediğimiz haleti ruhiyeyi, kabiliyeti infialiyeyi kastederiz, fakat pek merhametli, çok merhametli dediğimiz zaman da neticei filiyesinin zuhurunu anlarız. Cenabıallah ise alâimi hudus olan tegayyür ve infialden Sh:»75 münezzeh ve müberra olduğu için rahmeti ilâhiyeyi aynen beşerî olan manayı mezkûr ile izah edemeyiz. Buna hem karînei akliye ve hem karînei şer'iye vardır. Buna binaen müfessirin burada az çok bir mecazi lûgavî bulunduğunu söylerler ki bu da iki suretle mülâhaza edilir. 1- Yalnız neticei lâzime olan tahlıs ve in'am manası. 2- Asıl olan meyli nefsanînin lâzımı evveli ve in'amın sebebi olan iradei hayır manası, zira irade bir infial değil mümkin olan fiil ve terkten birini tercih sıfatı zatiyesidir. Binaenaleyh evvelkine göre rahmet,sıfatı fiilden, ikinciye göre sıfâtı zatiyeden olur. Rahmeti ilâhiye ekmel olduğu ve rahmanirahim diye iki sıfatla da zikredildiği cihetle burada iki manayı da kasdetmek daha muvafıktır. Rahman sıfatı hassa olduğuna nazaran garize ve sübut ifade eden sıfatı müşebbehe olarak iradei hayır sıfatı zatiyesi, rahim de mubalâga ile ismi fâil olarak onun tezahürü demek olan in'am ve ihsan sıfatı filiyesile izah edilir. Bunu aksedenler de olmuştur. Fakat bazı muhakkıkinin tahkıkı veçhile bizim muhtarımız şudur ki sıfât ve esmaı ilâhiye manalarında mecaz değil, hakikattirler. Meselâ, ilim, irade sıfatlarının mecaz olduğunu söyliyen yoktur. Halbuki bunların ilâhî manaları beşerî olan manalarının ayni olmadığı da müttefekun aleyhtir. Meselâ ilim gibi bir cehli, iradei beşer bir meylü şevki takip eder ve hâdistir. İlmi ilâhî ve iradei ilâhiye ise bizim bu sıfatlarımızın mebdei âlâsı olan sıfâtı kadimesi halikadırlar, bunlar olmasaydı tenasübi illiyet kanununa nazaran bizim ilim ve irademizin hudusu mümkin olmazdı. Binaenaleyh şeraıtı beşeriye ilim ve iradenin şartı zatîleri değil, mahallerine nazaran avarızındandırlar. İlmin hakikati bir temyizi manevîyi icap eden sıfat, iradenin hakikati de iki makdurdan Sh:»76 birinin tercihini iktiza eden sıfattır. Binaenaleyh diğer esma' ve sıfâtı ilâhiyede dahi ayni mülâhazanın tatbikı icap eder ve hele esma' ve sıfâtı ilâhiye beşerî kemalâtın fevkinde bir kemal ifade eden hakaikı urfiye ve şer'iye olduğunda şüphe edilemez ve bunun içindir ki lisanımızda rahmet ile merhameti farkedegelmişizdir. Rahmeti ilâhî, merhameti beşerî bir manada kullanırız ve bunun için rahmanırahimi çok merhametli ve çok merhamet edici diye tefsirimiz de doğru olmaz, nihayet evvelde, âhirde, ezelde, lâyezalde namütenahi rahmet sahibi, namütenahi feyzi in'am, hayrü ihsan saçıcı diye bir izah yapabiliriz ki ikisinden de rahmetin hem sıfatı zatiyeyi mülâhaza ettiren iradei hayır ve hem sıfatı filiye ve tekviniyeyi mülâhaza ettiren afattan tahlıs ve niamü hayrata isal manalarını cami olması hakikatı urfiye ve şer'iye icabındandır. Malûmdur ki afatın hakikati adem ve sevaiki ademdir, hayratın hakikati de vücut ve sevaiki vücuttur. Âfat ile alâkadar olan bütün elemlerimiz bizi bir ademi hayır ile inzar ettikleri için elemdirler ve bunların başı haktan ve rahmeti haktan yeistir. Niamü hayrat ile alâkadar olan bütün lezzetlerimiz de bizi bir hissei vücut ile tebşir ettiklerinden dolayı lezzettirler. Bunların başı da hakka ve rahmeti hakka imandir. Hayati Dünya böyle adem ile vücudun, âlâm ile lezaizin, yeis ile imanın, rahmeti rahman ve sayü teavün ile yenilen bir mücadelesi şeklidir ki bunların bu cidalden çıkıp temayüzi ebedî ile temayüz etmeleri de hayatı Ahireti teşkil eder. Binaenaleyh bizim hayır ve lezaizimizin başlangıcı, ademden vücude getirilişimiz de, akıbeti de mütenahiden namütenahiye erişimizdedir. Rahmeti rahmaniye bütün mümkinatın ademden vücude ihracını ifade eden iradei vücut ve in'amı vücut olduğundan her imkânın sahai vücude ihracını muktazidir. Çünkü vücut her hayrın ve her Sh:»77 nimetin aslıdır. Rahman böyle bir iradei hayır ile bizi cismaniyet ve ruhaniyetimizle ademden vücude getirerek halk eden ve bununla beraber esbabı baka ve hayatımız olan nimetleri de ihzar ve isal eyliyen rahmeti celile sahibidir ki bu rahmetin şümulünden hariç hiç bir mahlûk bulunamıyacağından buna celâili niam ile rahmet denilir. Bütün imkânlar vücutten hissement edilirken bu arada âkil ve bil'ihtiyar fâil olacak mevcudat halk eylemek te rahmeti rahmaniyenin kemali şumulü muktazasındandır. Çünkü bunda vücudi mümkinatı hakkın kendisine takrip vardır. O suretle bunlar, kıdem-ü hudus ve vücub-ü imkân, kemal-ü noksan farkları olmasa hemen hemen sıfâtı hakkı temsil edebilir. Lâkin bunda iradelerin taaddüdü hasebiyle vücudda bir nevi şirki arazı zuhur eder. Halbuki şirk ile vücut ve devamı vücud mümtenidir. Zira hakkın şeriki batıl yani madum lizatihi, mümteni, mühal olduğundan her vücut vahdetle tecelli eder ve müteaddit vücudlar bir vahdet teşkil etmedikçe devam edemezler. Şirk lizatihi salibi vücut ve mucibi ademdir. Bu sebeple âlemde gerek tabiî ve gerek ahlakî ne kadar şürur tasavvur edilirse hepsinin kökü teaddüd ve davayi şirktir. Bu da hakkın kemali vahdeti icabıdır. O halde hem böyle vesilei şirk olacak müteaddit iradeler halkederek onlara hissei vücut vermek, hem de bunların tevazünlerini muhafaza ederek bütün tecelliyatı vücudu bir irade ile idare ve idame etmek öyle dekik bir nimet ve öyle ebedî bir hayırdır ki bunu da rububiyeti ilahiyenin rahmeti rahimiyesi temin etmiştir. Kemali terbiye icap ile ihtiyarın işte bu ihtilâlındaki müvazene de ve kemali rabbanî felasifenin muammai vücut dedikleri bu muadelei rahimiyededir. Bunun için eslâfı müfessirin rahmeti rahimiyeye dekaiki niam tabir etmişler ve gaye itibariyle de niami uhreviye ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Bu bir taraftan iradei cüz'iye es- Sh:»78 habından her birinin iradelerine bir hissei tercih vermek, bir taraftan da hakkı mükteseplerinin gayesine göre hesaplarını görüp mizanı haktaki vaz'iyetlerini tesbit ettikten sonra « ��Ïà å¤ íÈ¤à 3¤ ß¡r¤Ôb4 ‡‰£ñ§ î¤Š¦a íŠ ê¢6 ëßå¤ íÈ¤à 3¤ ß¡r¤Ôb4 ‡‰£ñ§ ‘Š£¦a íŠ ê¢� » mucebince mükâfat ve mücazat ile mes'uliyetlerini tatbık eylemektedir ki bu mücazat o mükâfatın zâmanıdır ve binaenaleyh rahmeti rahimiyenin hedefi aslîsi bu mükâfattır. Rahmeti rahmaniye içindeki vücudi iptidaîde hiçbir mevcut yolundan inhiraf etmez. Rahmeti rahimiye içindeki vücudi sani ise eshabı iradeye ait olduğundan bunlar da vazifesinden udul edenler ve mizanı hakkı kendi davalariyle ihlâle uğraşanlar vardır ki rahmeti rahimiyenin mutazammın olduğu hikmeti adalet ve bu vücutta böyle ihtiyare terettüp eden bir muadelei mükâfat ve mücazat kurmuştur ve yine bu muadelenin mizanı umumîsinde de lâşerikeleh olan haktealânın iradei rahmaniyesi hâkim olmuştur « ��a ÛŠ£y¤à¨å¢ ÇÜó aÛ¤ÈŠ¤”¡ a¤n ì¨ô� » Errahman diyor ki: Ey zevilukul siz isteseniz de istemeseniz de diğer âlemler gibi size de vücut ve bakai vücude ait nimetlerimi, hayırlarımı tükenmez hazinemden verdim ve veririm. Errahim de diyor ki: Ey zevilukul, ey eshabı irade siz diğerleri gibi değilsiniz, onlar sade iradei rahmaniyenin ceberutuna mahkûmdurlar siz ise benim kemali rahmetimi tecelli ettiren irade ve ihtiyarımı temsil ederek bana kurbiyet peyda etmeniz ve rıdvanı ekberime ermeniz için yaradıldınız size onlardan fazla olarak istediğiniz ve istiyerek çalıştığınız şeyleri de istediğim kadar veririm, fakat hakkın vücubi vahdeti karşısında şirk ile vücut ve devamı vücut mümteni olduğundan sizin nefislerinizdeki teaddüt ve kesretin ve gayelerinizde benim rizamdan başka kendinize münhasır bahîlâne noktai nazarlar takip eden, mütenevvi ve muhtelif iradelerinizin sizi şirke ve umumunuzu ademe sürükliyen vichelerini tanzim ve adl-ü rahmetin mü- Sh:»79 vazenei vücudünü temin için en nihayet sizi mes'ul edeceğimi de ihtar ederim, haydi hakkı inkâr etmeyiniz şirk koşmayınız, hakka kurbiyet ve hatta niyabet için hak ve iradei hak yolunda muhabbetle, hübbi hayır ile, istikametle, adl-ü merhametle iman içinde çalışınız da, iradeleriniz, amali müktesebeniz o mükâfatı ebediyeye o rıdvanı ekbere vesile olsun. Hulasa benim rububiyetim kahru ceberuttan ibaret bir tasarrufi tazyık-u idam değil böyle rahmaniyet ve rahimiyet ile tezyidi in'am eden bir rububiyeti celile ve cemiledir « ��Û¡Ü£ˆ©íå a y¤Žä¢ìa aÛ¤z¢Ž¤ä¨ó ë‹¡íb…ñ¥6 ëÛb íŠ¤çÕ¢ ë¢u¢ìçè¢á¤ Ón Š¥ ëÛb ‡¡Û£ò¥6 a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù a •¤z bl¢ aÛ¤v ä£ò¡7 ç¢á¤ Ï©îèb bÛ¡†¢ëæ� ». İşte rahim sıfatında tebşirikamil içinde böyle bir manayı inzar dahi müstetirdir. Fakat bu ilk hitabda bazı kimselere gururı irade ile şöyle bir hatıra varid olmak melhuzdur. Acaba Rabbülâlemîn eshabı iradeyi halkettikten sonra istikbalin mukadderatını onlara tafviz etmiş ve kendisi acaba hicabı izzete çekilmiş değilmidir? O halde haktealâ bütün âlemînin mebdei vücud itibarile rabbi olsa da halde insanların işine bilfiil müdahale etmemiş ve istikbalin de bilvasıta bir rabbi olmuş olmaz mı? Ve o halde mazînin maliki Allah iken hâlin ve istikbalin bu günün ve yarının bilfiil maliki ve sahibi, mükâfat ve mücazat gününün hâkimi eshabı irade olmak lâzım gelmez mi ve bu takdirde eshabı irade alacağını zorla almak ve mes'uliyet mehafetinden azade kalmak için mukadderatını kendisi tayin edip istikbalin lâyüselü ammayef'al hâkimi olmağa çalışmak ıktiza etmez mi? Böyle bir hatıra insanların zamanı halde sahip göründükleri iradei cüz'iyeye mutlâk bir iradei külliye ve her kayitten âzade bir ihtiyar ve bir kudreti hâlikı kıymeti isnat ederek kendilerini kadıri kül ve alelıtlâk hür ve ebede hâkim birer fâili muhtar gibi tevehhüm eylemelerinden neş'et eden bir şirk davasına racidir ki beşerî felâketlerin, bütün haksızlıkların sebebini bu teşkil eder. Adl-ü rah- Sh:»80 meti ilâhiyenin bunun üzerindeki tadilâtı, inzıbatı olmasa cem'iyeti beşeriye üç gün içinde biribirini yer bitirir. « ��ÃèŠ aÛ¤1 Žb…¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š£¡ ëaÛ¤j z¤Š¡ 2¡à b ×Žj o¤ a í¤†¡ô aÛä£b¡� » halbuki âlemde ve hele hayatta her an iradei beşerden hariç halkı cedit cereyan etmekte olduğu cihetle kuvveti kendisinin zanneden o kavi bazuları bir an içinde el'iyazebillâh bir felç, bir darbei ilâhiye en âciz miskinler sırasına koyuverir. Ehramlar içinde saklanan ve bir gün gelip te neşredilen mumyalı bedenler ve onların kadit simalarındaki sönük oyuk gözler, sabık Mısır Firavnlarının dağlar deviren haşmetli bünyelerinde şimşekli nazarlarındaki kuvvetlerin artık ne maliki, ne sahibidir. Bunun gibi nice misallerle anlaşılır ki vücudun hayatın gerek mazide ve gerek istikbalde bütün zimamı evvel-ü ahır haktealânın yedi kibiryasındadır. Ve onun milkidir. O zannedildiği gibi sadece evvel değil hem evvel ve hem ahırdır, mütenahide, fanide evvel ve ahırı başka başka görenler ezel ve ebedde dahi böyle zannetmesinler, fâili evvel ile gayei kusva hakikatte birdir. Düşünülürse ecramın küriyyeti, zamanın istidaresi merkez ve muhitinden bize bunu iş'ar eder. Doğan beşer aciz, olen beşer yine acizdir. Bu noktayı hissedenlerin bir kısmı mazi ve istikbal şöyle dursun, halde bile cebri mahza kail olmuşlardır. Zaten nefsi beşer kuvvet buldukça hep ben, acze düştükçe hep sen veya hep o demek ister, ortada âşikâr olan hakikat ise ne öyle, ne böyledir ( �a ß¤Š¥ 2 î¤å a ß¤Š í¤å� ) dir. Beşeriyet cism ile ruhun, akl ile kalbin, kabiliyet ile fâiliyetin, ıztırar ile ihtiyarın muhassalasıdır, o ne mecburi mutlâk, ne de fâili mutlâktır. Bu bapta nazrai ulâ nazrai kusvanın aynidir. Tetkiki felsefî davasile işi işkâl edenler ne ciheti ıztırarı selbedebilirler, ne de ciheti ihtiyarı. Iztırara mertebe ayırmak, ihtiyara bir mevki vermektir, ihtiyara mevki ayırmak da ıztırara mevki vermektir. Ne cebri mahiz (fatalite) ile icabı mahiz (de- Sh:»81 terminizm) in davayı ıztırarları, ne de hürriyeti mutlâka ve tamme (liberalizm) müdde'ilerinin ihtiyarı halikane davaları, hiçbir zaman mizanı hakikatin bedahetile karşılaşamazlar. Beşerde ciheti ıztırar kudretullahın şahidi ciheti ihtiyar da iradetullahın şahididir. O kendi kendine kalırsa adem de muztar, haliktealânın icadile de vücutta muztar ve ayni zamanda rahmeti hak ile talebi amelde muhtardır. Ve bu sayede mukadderatının bir kısmını kendi isteğile yazar. Hasılı bu iki şehadetle insan bu vücutta ve bugün, şu ân: şu zamanı halde tarafı haktan izafî ve müstear bir milki muvakkat ve mukayyedi ve müsaadei hakka mazhar bir salâhiyeti niyabiyyeyi yani bir memuriyeti haiz olduğunu ne inkâr etmeli, ne de bu salâhiyet ve memuriyette kendini lâyen'azil, lâyüs'el bir asîl zannetmelidir. İnsan istikbaldeki mükâfat ve mücazatı verecek değil, alacaktır. Hemde haldeki bütün vesaiti kudreti, milki müstearı kesildiği zaman da alacaktır. Almak mevkii ise malik mevkii değil, ihtiyaç mevkiidir. Ve milki tam hem yeden ve hem rekabeten malikiyettedir. Bu ise yerlerile, göklerile, mekânlarile, zamanlarile, efrâdile envaîle, besatatile, mürekkebatile, maddelerile, kuvvetlerile, kabiliyetlerile, failiyetlerile, bütün alemînin maliki, mübdii, haliki, mürebbisi olan Allahtealânın milki mutlâkadır. İşte rabbülâlemîn denildiği zaman, şumuli istiğrak ile bütün o vahimeler bertaraf olmak ve Allahtealânın ezel ve lâyezalde maliki mutlâk olduğu anlaşılmak lâzımgelirse de bir taraftan rahmeti ilâhiyenin muzaaf vüs'ati, diğer taraftan beşeriyetin gafleti dolayısile istishabı hal içinde insanların mükâfat ve mücazat gününe dahi bir nevi malikiyeti ve hâkimiyeti hatırasının az çok vürudu ihtimalini büsbütün kat'etmek için: 4.��ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6›� buyurulmuştur. Ve burada inzar biraz tasrih edilmiştir. Çünkü din kelimesi lisanı arapta ceza' Sh:»82 hisap, kaza' siyaset, taat, âdet, hal, kahr, nihayet bütün bunlarla alâkadar ve hepsine mebnâ ve mi'yar olan millet ve şeriat manalarına gelir ve bunun doğrudan doğru kıyamet mânası yoktur ve burada evvelki ceza, sonuncu dini maruf mânalarile iki tefsiri muteber vardır: Evvelâ ceza, âtide mes'uliyet, hissi mes'uliyet tatbikı mes'uliyet mânalarını da tazammun eder. Bunun için «yevmiddin» in lisanımızda bir ismi de «ruziceza» dır. Lâkin şunu unutmamalıdır ki aslında ceza kelimesi şimdi mütearef olduğu gibi yalnız ıkap ve ukubet dimek olmayıp iyi veya kötü yapılan bir işin tatlı veya acı karşılığını, ecrini vermek mânasına masdardır ve isim olarak bu ecre dahi ıtlâk olunur. Meselâ « �u ŒaÚ aÛÜ£¨é¢ î¤Š¦a ×r¡îŠ¦a� » demek, Allah sana çok hayırlı ecirler, mükâfatlar versin demektir. Ancak mükâfat ve mücazat kelimeleri küfüv ve müşareket mânalarını ifham ettiğinden lisanı şeride Cenabı Allaha isnad olunmaz da sevap ve ıkap, ecir ve ceza gibi tabirler kullanılır. Binaenaleyh yevmi din, ruziceza, her işin karşılığı verilip bitireleceği son gün, tabiri aharle istikbalde mükâfat ve mücazatın tevzi olunacağı vakıt demektir ki lisanı şeride buna yevmi âhir dahi denilir ve bunda kaza ve hüküm mânası da münderiçtir. Gerek arapçada ve gerek lisanımızda olsun bu gibi yerlerde yevm ve gün kelimelerinin alelıtlâk vakit mânasına kullanıldığı da malûmdur. Bugün ne bir gündüz, ne bir gece ve ne bir gündüzle gece mecmuu olan yirmi dört saat manalarına olmayıp gerek gün, ay, yıl, asır, devir ilah... Gibi bildiğimiz ve gerek bilmediğimiz zaman mikyaslarından herhangi biri olabilir. (Müddetî devri felek bir gündür âdem bir nefes). Bugün Dünya, yarın Ahiret deriz ve bunun için Dünya günlerine nazaran Ahiret günleri (bir sene) veyahut (elli bin sene) gibi mikyaslarla ifham oluna gelmiştir. Bu izahtan anlaşılır ki yevmiddin bütün ümitlerin veya meyusiyetlerin ileride mizanı haktan geçerek son tahak- Sh:»83 kukunu bulduğu ve birbirlerinden tamamen ayrıldığı son demi yakîndır. Bundan sonrası artık ya gayei ümmit olan ebedî rıdvanı ekber veya gayei yeis olan ebedî hüsranı ekberdir ve bugün kıyamet gününün son lahzasıdır ve bu suretle yevmiddin kıyamete işarettir. Fakat bunun yevmi kıyamet olması dolayısiyle bir tenavülüdür. Yoksa din kıyamet demek değildir. Yevmi kıyametin, kıyamet yani ölmüşlerin dirilmesi demek olan bas ( �2Ès� ) haşrücemi, vakfe yani tevakkuf ve intizar, sual, hisap, mizan, sırat, nihayet bütün amellerin iyiye iyi sevabının, kötüye kötü ıkabının tevzii ile ceza gibi ahval ve meratıbı mütezammindir ki diğerleri bu son devrei cezanın mebadı ve mukaddimatı olduğundan burada (yevmiddin) nazmiyle bu gaye tasrih edilerek tergip ve terhibe kuvvet verilmiştir. Binaenaleyh yevmiddin makamında yevmi kıyamet, yevmi sual, yevmi hisap denilmesi hem terceme değildir, hem de bu kuvveti ve sevki kelâmı ihlâl eder ve daha ziyade tehvil ve terhip ifade eyler. Yevmiddin cezanın tahakkuk edeceği son gün demek olduğundan bu sureti beyanda dinin usulünden, akaidinden birini teşkil eyliyen Ahıret akidesini bir cüz'i mühmeliyle takrir ediyor ise de din kelimesini mânai marufunde kullanmamış ve ona dolayısiyle işaret ve ima etmiştir. Çünkü ceza yerine din gelmesinde lâfzî bir îma, sevap ve ıkap mânasında da mekasıdı dine bir işaret bulunduğu aşikârdır. Manai marufuna gelince: Din zevilukulü hüsni ihtiyarlariyle bizzat hayırlara sevkeden bir vaz'ı ilâhîdir. Burada biraz tevakkuf edelim. Bu evvelâ dini hakkın bir tarifidir. Çünkü bizzat hayra sevki hakıkî ancak ondadır. Edyanı batılada ise bu sevk vehmî olur. Onlar şerre, olsa olsa zatında hayrolmiyan iddiaî veya izafî bir hayra saik olabilir. Meselâ kendi noktai nazarına göre bir hayır gibi yalana, yalan- Sh:»84 cılığa ve hırsızlığa teşvik edebilir, çünkü hak ve hakikati akaidinin başına koymuş değildir. Binaenaleyh bu tarif, dolayisiyle edyanı batılanın dahi mahiyetini göstermiştir. Yani hakikatte böyle bir saiki ilâhî değil iken öyle tevehhüm olunan dinler de dini batıldırlar saniyen, dinin mahalli, şeraiti, semeresi, erkânı, yani cinsi ve faslı mümeyyizi gösterilmiştir ve bu mânai şer'î din kelimesinin bütün menaii lûğaviyesini câmidir. Dini hakkın mahallı, akıl sahipleridir. Binaenaleyh cemedat, nebatat, hayvanat, mecnunlar, gayriâkıller, çocuklar, matuhlar gibi kasırin tecelliyati diniyeye mahal değildir. Çünkü akıldan mahrum olanlar sahibi ihtiyar olmadıklarından kendilerinden bir hayır sadır olursa bilâihtiyar olur ki buna da cebir denilir. Binaenaleyh hayvanatta din vardır demek, nihayet mecazî bir tabirdir. Demek ki dinin şartı akıl ve ihtiyardır. Bunlar dinin şartı, diyanetin, rüknüdürler. Akıl bulunmayınca dinin taallûk ve teklifi bulunamıyacağı gibi ihtiyar bulunmadıkça da dinin sevk-ü te'siri tabiri aharla diyanet bulunamaz. Bundan nâşidir ki dinde ilim mes'elesinden başka bir de irade mes'elesi vardır. Filvaki âlîm ve âkil olmak mütedeyyin olmağa kâfi değildir. Dindar olmak için dini hem bilmek ve hem sevmek lâzımdır. Binaenaleyh ilm-ü irade, akl-ü ihtiyar zati dinin mücerret kendisinde dahil bir rükün değilse de diyanet ve tedeyyünün rüknüdürler. Bunun için ismolan din kelimesile, diyanet manasına masdar olan din kelimesinin manalarını karıştırmamalıdır. Diyanet insanın sıfatı ve nefsî bir mefhumdur. Din ise onun mevzu ve mütealleki olan hakikî ve nefsel'emrî bir mefhumdur. Aralarındaki fark, bir hâdisei nefsiye ile, mebadisi ve kanunları arasındaki farktır. Tabiri aharle din vaz'ıilâhî, diyanet kesbi beşerîdir. Bunu tefrik edemiyenler ilim namına hatalara düşerler. Sh:»85 Dinin semeresi bizzat hayrolan amellerdir. Yani sahibinin kendi zannına ve kendi noktainazarına göre değil nefsel'emirde ve mizanı hakta hayır ve nafi olan işlerdir. Binaenaleyh asıl dindarlık hayrı nazarı hakta hayrolduğu için ihtiyar edip yapmaktır. Hayır ise hakikatte umumî olsun, hususî olsun ahara halen veya istikbalen nafi olandır. Hayrı hakikaten hayr olduğu için yapmak demek, onu Allahtealâ namına yapmak demek olduğu aşıkârdır. Çünkü şu iş hakikaten bir hayırdır demek, sade sana, bana nisbetle değil, zatında ve Haktealâ nazarında hayırdır demenin tabiri aharidir ve Haktealâ indinde hayrolan her işin de bir ecri, bir sevabı, bir mükâfatı muhakkaktır. Ve bunun en büyüğü onun rızasıdır. Zira Cenabıhak her hayrın, her mükâfatın, her nimetin menbaı ve zâmanıdır. Rızayı Hakkın en büyük vesilesi de hakka rızadır. Ve hakka razı olmıyan hayrı sade hayrolduğu için sevip yapamaz, kendine ait peşin bir menfaat arar. Gerçi hayrın behemehal meccanî olması şart değildir. Ve nezdi Hakta zayi ve heba olan hiçbir hayır yoktur. Fakat bir hayrın filhal böyle bir endişei menfaatle yapılması halka nafi olmak için değil, halktan müntefi olmak için yapılan ve binaenaleyh ecrini. Halktan istiyen peşin bir muavazadır. Bu ise hayrı hayrolduğu için yapmak ve Hak ile bir muamele icra etmek değildir. Ecrini haktan istiyerek yapmak ise, her halde hak ile bir muamele yapmak ve hakk-u hayrı tanıyarak yapmaktır. Bu da hayrı hakikaten hayır olduğu için yapmak demektir. Çünkü hayr zaten ve hakikaten böyledir. Fakat bu ecri sade Ahırette mülâhaza ederek yapmak daha yüksek bir mertebei kemaldir. Demek olur ki hakkı tanımıyan ve hakperest olmıyanların hayrı bihakkın tanımak ve hayrı hakikaten hayr olduğu için yapmak ihtimalleri yoktur ve hübbi hayrın başı hübbi haktır ve samimiyet ve ihlâsın şartı evveli hakperestliktir. İşte bunun içindir ki dini hakkın hakikati cinsiyesi Sh:»86 vaz'ı ilâhî olmasıdır. Çünkü mevzuatı saire zati Hakka muzaf değildir ve ağrazı şahsiye ile malûldür. Bu ise bizzat hayra değil, bizzat şerre ve şirk-ü cidale sürükler ve hele hüsni ihtiyar ile hayra sevk gayesini hiç tazammun etmez. Çünkü ağrazı şahsiye şaibesi hissedilen her hangi bir sevkte ihtiyarı beşer derhal bulanır ve fesada uğrar. Ve zaten garazı şahsî hayrın bile hayriyyetine manidir. Fakat vaz'ıilâhî nasıl anlaşılır? Bu nokta dinin en mühim bir mes'elesini teşkil eder. Şüphesiz vaz'ı ilâhî bizzat haktealânın ilm-ü irade ve rızasını gösteren delâil ile anlaşılır ki bunların en kuvvetlisi kur'an gibi hıtabullâhtır. Kalp ve akıl bu hıtabı bizzarure veya bilistidlâl fehım-ü telâkki eyler, Esasında ruhun bütün mevcudiyetile onu vaz'ıilâhî olarak anlaması lâzımdır. Bu noktada bazı feylesoflar, zevki vicdanı kâfi görmüşler. Fakat alelitlâk zevki vicdan pek şahsî bir sebeptir. Ve âlemde her şahsın kendine mahsus bir zevki vicdani vardır. Ve o halde ferdler kadar da din vardır demek lâzım gelir. Halbuki hak bir olduğu gibi dini hak ta birdir. Ve hakkı bulmak için maverai vicdane de bir nazar atfetmek icab eder. Şu halde vicdani küllü veya bunu temsil eden bir ruhi küllü bulmak ve o ruhi küllün kalbini miyar olarak ahzetmek zarurî olur. Diğer bazıları yalnız akla müracaat etmişler ve aklın hakk-u hayırda hâkimi yegâne olduğunu zannetmişlerdir. Çünkü akıl şahıs değildir. Nitekim hak bir olduğu gibi akıl içinde tarik birdir deriz. Fakat akıl en iyi bir vasıtai idrâk olmakla beraber ahvali kalbde hâkim olmadığından ruhun bütün mevcudiyetine intıbak edemez ve binaenaleyh vaz'ı ilâhîyi fehmü telâkkide mebadiye muhtaç ikinci derecede bir aleti gayri hâkime olmaktan ileri geçemez. O halde vaz'ı ilâhî evvel'emirde ruhi insaniye bütün mevcudiyetiyle muntabık şuhudî ve bedihî bir ilmi zarurî Sh:»87 ile tecelli etmelidir ki bu tecelli bizzat Hakkın vaz'-ü hıtabı olduğu kendi kendine mütebeyyin ve aşikâr olsunda bilâhare akıllar tecribe ve istidlâl ile kalpler zevk ve inşirah ile bundan ahzı feyz etsinler. İşte bu ilmi zaruriyle lisanı şeride ( �ëyó� = vahiy) ve bu mazhariyete (nübüvvet) itlak olunur. Şunu bilmelidir ki vaz'ı ilâhî ile vaz'ı beşerînin en mühim farkı o mevzuun tecellisinde iradei beşerin âmil olup olmamasına racidir. Yoksa vaz'ı ilâhînin behemehal harici beşeriyette tecellisi şart değildir. Ve filvaki ruhi insanîdeki tecelliyatın bir kısmı mühimmi vaz'ı beşerî değildir. Binaenaleyh dini hakkı teşkil eden hıtap ve vaz'ı ilâhî evvelâ levhi mahfuzi fıtratte kesbî olmiyan ve iradetullahı gösteren bir iztırar ile sabit olur da bizzat nisbeti hak ile ruhi küllü temsil eden bir ruhi kudsîde bütün mebadii bürhani muhtevi şuhudî ve zarurî bir ilmi yakin ve bir vahyi mübin ile tebeyyün eder. Ve sonra bu ilmi zarurî ve mutayatı bir taraftan tevsiki tecribî ve tarihî, diğer taraftan istidlâlâtı akliye ve ezvakı kalbiye ile tariki kesbden inkişaf ve teammüm eder gider. Vahyin daima vicdanda bir misali, akılda da bürhani vardır. Fakat vürudi vahi bütün meşairi istilâ ettiğinden o anda ruh bütün mevcudiyetiyle şuhude müstağrak olarak kabili mahız kesilir ve failiyeti iradiyesi ve kuvanın hususiyetleri muvakkaten münkatı olur da aklın yetişemediği ledunniyeti vücudu görür ve bilâhare ihtiyar ve iradesini ona tatbik eder. İşte dini hak bidayette nübüvvet denilen böyle bir vaz'ı ilâhî ile sabit olur ve bu tecelli beşerde zuhur eder de vaz'ı beşerî olmaz. Doğrusu, ruhi beşer ilmi hakta fail değil kâbildir. Malûmat uydurulmaz, alınır ve bunun için ilimde nefs ile hariç arasında bir hak nisbeti vardır ki bu bir vaz'ı ilâhîdir. Ruhun kendinde ihtiyarını karıştırarak ımal ettiği fikirlerde ise ilim gâh bulunur, gâh Sh:»88 bulunmaz, bu da bir vaz'ı beşerî olur. Demekki her ilmî yakin, bir vaz'i ilâhîdir. Böyle bir hak tasdiki de ihtiyar ve iradei beşerden tecrit ile mülâhaza edilmeğe mütevakkıftır. Alelhusus din gibi doğrudan doğru ef'al ve ahvali beşeriye ile alâkadar ve ihtiyarı beşere mebde olan kavanini harekâtta bu lüzum daha kat'îdir. Garaz, hırs, teşehhi, kalb-ü aklı sislendirir, çeşmi basıreti şaşı yapar. Ya hiç göstermez veya çatal gösterir. Bunun için ilmi dinde teşehhiden tecerrüt şartıazamdır. « �ßå¤ ÏŽ£Š aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ 2¡Š a¤í¡é¡ ÏÔ†¤ ×1 Š � = kur'anı re'yi ile tefsir eden kâfir olur» hadîsi şerifi de bunu natıktır. Vehi ise söylediğimiz gibi bütün meşairi kaplıyarak ve kuvvei iradiyeyi o anda tatıl oderk gelen ve binaenaleyh hiçbir şaibei kesbü imal ve hiçbir nişanei teşehhi olmaksızın ruhun kabiliyeti sırfesi üzerinde zâhir ve bâtınından tam bir telkini zarurî ile vaz'ı ilâhiyi veren en bedihî, en zarurî bir ilmi yakin olduğu cihetle adî olan ulûmi yakiniye fevkinde vaz'ı ilâhînin şahidi ekmeli olan ve mazmunundaki berahini akliye ve akibindeki muasır tecribelerle dahi hakkiyeti teeyyüt eden bir müşahedei hıtaptır. Ve bu suretle her müşahede gibi kalp ve aklın failiyeti ihtiyariyesi fevkinde olmakla beraber kabiliyeti fıtriyesinden de hariç değildir. Bunun için dini hak badelâhiz bilhassa usul noktai nazarından aklın tarikı istikra ile idrakâtı cümlesine dahil olur ve yalnız istintaç bu idrake kâfi gelmez ve ilimde olduğu gibi bunda da keşif nazariyeye mukaddemdir. Şu fark ile ki bunda tecribei ferdiye hepsini ihataya kâfi değildir. O ancak aslülûsul olan tevhidi hak da mümkin olabilir. Hakaiki diniye ve mesaili teşriiyede tekerrür müşahedesi, tecribesi asırlara mütevakkıf nice metalibi mühimme vardır. Ve bunun için ilmi dinde dahi akıl ve naklin ehemmiyeti derkârdır. Ve filhakika islâmda da vaz'ı ilâhîyi bildiren delil dörttür. Kitap, sünnet, icmaı ümmet, kıyastır. Ve bunlardan evvelki üçü müsbit ve dördüncüsü muzhirdir. Sh:»89 Dini hakkın faslı mümeyyizi zevilûkulü hüsni ihtiyari ile bizzat hayrata sevketmektir. Tabiri aharle dini hak zorla değil seve seve hayır yapan fâilimuhtar insanlar yetiştiren bir kanunı terbiyedir ve bütün saadetlerde hayrın fâilidir. Demek dinin hayra şevki zarurî ve cebrî değildir. O evvelâ, ihtiyarı teşvik eder. Ve ona hüsni ihtiyarın miyarını verir: Akibeti hasene ile akıbeti seyyieyi göstererek intibaha getirir, ve hayra sevki bu gönül hoşluğu ile yaptırmak ister. Bunun için dinde cebir yoktur denilir. « ��Ûb¬a¡×¤Š aê Ï¡ó aÛ†£©íå¡� » zira hayra cebredildiği zaman o hayrın fâili mecbur olan değil âmiri mücbir olandır. Halbuki din, insanı insanı kâmil, hayırhah, hayırkâr bir fâilimuhtar yapmak içindir. Bu ise sade dinin zatinde değil insanın ihtiyarında ve onunla diyanetinde ve bunun isticlâp ettiği tevfik haktadır. Din ne kadar hak olursa olsun câhilinde bu suretle müessir olamıyacağı gibi âlimînde bile ihtiyar munzam olmaksızın, tabiri aharle diyanet tahakkuk etmeksizin icrayı te'sir etmez. « ��a¡æ¤ m ä¤–¢Š¢ëa aÛÜ£¨é íä¤–¢Š¤×¢á¤� » bu hüsni ihtiyara, bu diyanete sahip olmıyanlar, ya diğerlerinin cebrile hayra sürüklenen ve hürriyetine malik olamıyarak onların aleti icraiyesi olan bir faili mecbur kalır veya bir âmili şerrü fesat olur gider. Bu münasebetle şunu temyiz etmek lâzımgelir ki dinin sevki başka dine sevk yine başkadır. İlim gibi dinin de sevki cebrî değildir. Çünkü vücubi aklî vücubi filîye illet değildir. Onun illeti irade ve kudrettir. Fakat dini hakka sevk zatinde bir hayrı küllîdir. Bunun için velâyeti hassa veya velâyeti amme ile tam diyanetin hayrata sevkı cebrî yaptığı, tabiri aharle cebren hayır yaptırdığı mevaki vardır. Ezcümle ebeveynin evlâdı sevk ve terbiyesi, emribil'maruf ve nehyi anilmünker mesaili bu kabildendir. Bu farkın menşei şudur: İhtiyar ve irade dinin bir cüz'i değildir de te'sirinin bir şartıdır. Fakat diyanetin cüz'üdür, demin söylediğimiz gibi kanunı mücerret ile faili muhtarın tesirleri beyninde farkı azîm vardır. Sh:»90 Hasılı din, iman ve amel mevzuu olarak akıl ve ihtiyara teklif olunacak hak ve hayır kanunlarının heyeti mecmuasıdır ki millet ve şeriat dahi tabir edilir. Diyanet te bu kanunların hüsni ihtiyar ile tatbikatıdır. Gerçi amelin imandan cüzolup olmadığı münakaşa edilmiş ve doğrusu amel imanın cüz'ü değil, bir semerei müterettibesi olduğu tahkik olunmuş ise de gerek imanın ve gerek amelin diyanette, ahkâmı iman ve ahkâmı amelin de zati dinde dahil birer rükn olduklarında asla ihtilâf edilmemiştir. Dini hakkın bu fasli mümeyyizini iyice tasavvur ettiğimiz zaman anlarız ki tecribe ve istidlâli aklî noktai nazarından bir dinin hakkiyyeti diyaneti kâmile şartile umuma vaadettiği hayırların, saadetlerin tahakkuku ile tebeyyün edecektir. Dini batılın vadleri, diyanetile makûsen mütenasip ikne dini hakkın vadleri diyanetile mebsuten mütenasip olur. Filvaki tarihi islâma baktığımız zaman da dini islâmı böyle buluyoruz. Ta asrı saadetten beri müslümanlar ne zaman dinlerine diyaneti sâdıka ile sarılmışlarsa hayrı hakikîyi anlamışlar ve yapmışlar, feyizleri, hayırları saadetleri o nisbette tezayüt etmiş, mes'ut yaşamışlar, mes'ut mes'ut yaşatmışlar « ��ßå¤ u b¬õ 2¡bÛ¤z Žäò¡ ÏÜé¢ Ç’¤Š¢ a ß¤r bÛ¡è7b� ». Fakat zamanımızda Avrupalılardan bazıları diyorlar ki «asrı hazır insanları saadeti nef-ü hayırda değil intifada görüyor. Bizzat bir hak ve bizzat bir hayır tanımıyor ve bunun için vaz'ı ilâhî olan dini hak artık onların şevklerini, iradelerini tehyiç etmiyor. Şimdiki insanları ancak şehveti intifa zabt ve idare ederse edecektir. Binaenaleyh onlara vaz'ı beşerî olan dinler tatbik etmeli ve iradeleri buluncaya kadar bir taraftan mücadeleye sürüklemeli, diğer taraftan sırf mihanikî kanunlarla cebrü kuvvet içinde tutup götürmelidir. Tabiatte merhamet yok zor vardır. Hürriyet değil, cebr-ü ıztırar hâkim- Sh:»91 dir». Bunlara göre beşeriyeti hazıra intifaı şahsî hırsile çarnaçar böyle sonsuz bir mücadeleye atılmakta ve muhabbet yerine husumet çoğalmaktadır. Böyle demek dini hak doğru imiş, haksızlar onun sevabına değil ıkabına lâyıkdırlar demeğe müsavidir ve dini hakkın şirkde gösterdiği netaici elimeye istihkakı itiraf etmektir. Ve « ��ÃèŠ aÛ¤1 Žb…¢ Ï¡ó aÛ¤j Š£¡ ëaÛ¤j z¤Š¡ 2¡à b ×Žj o¤ a í¤†¡ô aÛä£b¡ Û¡î¢ˆ©íÔè¢á¤ 2 È¤œ aÛ£ˆ©ô Çà¡Ü¢ìa ÛÈÜ£è¢á¤ íŠ¤u¡È¢ìæ� » ayetinin mazmumunu tasdik eylemektir. Bu da tevhidi Hak ile rahmanirahime sarılmıyan insanların hakkı zatîleri ve binaenaleyh rabbülâlemînin bir eseri celâl bir rububiyeti ceberutiyesidir. Haktealâ insanlara bu suretle de görünür. Bu hırsı intifaı yenerse ancak hâldeki iptilâyi cidal ile istikbaldeki yevmiddinin mükâfat ve mücazatını duymak yenecektir. Nitekim Alman feylesofu Kant bile Cenabıallahın vücubi vücudun aklı amelî ile Ahıretin vücubi vücudünden istintaç etmiştir. Bu suretle yevmi Ahıret dinin ve ona iman diyanetin bir aslı mühimmini teşkil eder. Ve o günün dine böyle bir ıhtisası vardır. « ��ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » ayetinde bu tebşir ve inzarın tasrihi bu haysiyetle de pek beliğ olmuştur. Dinin böyle bir günü vardır. Buna binaen İbnicerir tefsirinde nakledildiği üzere bazı müfessirin buradaki dini sade mükâfat ve mücazat manasına değil, millet ve şeriat dahi denilen manayı marufuna hamlederek tefsir etmişlerdir ki bu suretle «yevmiddin» manayı marufi şer'îsile dinin malûm olan mühim günü demek olur ki bundan da bizzat Ahıret ve yevmi kıyamet anlaşılır. İptidai hıtabe nazaran evvelki zahir, intihai hitabe nazaran da ikinci mütebadirdir. Bunun için biz de bu iki mefhumu zayi etmemek için mealinde «din gününün maliki» demeliyiz. KIRAET - Burada iki kıraet vardır. Aşereden « �…PaPuÉPÒPÚP€� » yani Nafi, İbnikesir, Ebuamr, İbniâmir, Hamza, Ebu Cafer kıraetlerinde elifsiz olarak « ��ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » okunur ( �‰PæP3PíÉ� ) yeni Asım, Kisaî, Yakup, Halefi Aşir, kıraetle- Sh:»92 rinde de « ��ßbÛ¡Ù¡ íì¤â¡ aÛ†£©íå¡6� » okunur ki bizim kıraetimiz de budur. Ve Fatihada mana ile alâkadar vücuhi kıraet ancak buradadır. Evvelki, mimin zammile mülk masdarından sıfatı müşebbehe sigası, ikinci de mimin kesrile milk masdarından ismi fail sigasıdır. Bu kelimeler kuvvet manasile alâkadardır, Biri evvelen ve bizzat nüfusi ihsaniye üzerinde tasarruf, diğeri de evvelen ve bizzat emvalin âyan ve menafii üzerinde tasarruf kuvvetidir. Melıkiyyet nef'iam için re'yü tedbir, emr-ü nehi, vad-ü vaid, taltif ve tahrim gibi hukuk ve salâhiyet ile zevil'ukul nüfusi insaniye üzerinde tasarruf ve icrayı hükmederek bir hey'eti içtimaiyeyi rabtu zabt ve şahsiyeti vahide misalinde temsil eden Müstakil bir velâyeti amme kudretini ifade eder. Mâlikiyyet ise, mal olan âyan ve hıssei âyan üzerinde ferdin nef'i hassı için bilistiklâl zabt-u tasarruf hakk-u salâhiyeti demek olan velâyeti hassa kudretini ifade eyler. Bunlardan her birinin yekdiğerine bir ciheti irtibatı vardır. Gerek malikiyyeti mutlâka ve gerek melikiyyeti mutlaka ikisi de bil'asele rabbülâlemîne mahsustur. Çünkü hayatı kendi yedinde olmıyan beşerin bu sıfatlarla ittisafı bittabi izafî, niyabî ve müstaar olduğu aşikârdır. Maamafih Dünyada ve zamanı halde, beşeriyetin yegâne hodkâmlığını, gururunu teşkil eden de bu izafî ve niyabî olan milk ve mülktür çünkü bunlar Dünyada hayat ve saadetin en mühim şeraıti esasiyesindendirler. Filhakika hayat ve saadeti hayat evvelâ bir memlekete mütevakkıftır. Memleket ise milk ve mülk yeri demektir ki buna lisanı avam ile (vatan), lisanı şeri ile daha kıymetdar olarar (dâr) denilir. Bir memlekette hayat ve menfaati hassa milk ve malik ile yani milkiyyeti ferdiye ile kaimdir. Bunun zâmanı olan hayat ve menfaati amme de melik ve mülk ile yani inzıbatı içtimaîyi temin eden devlet ve reisi devlet ile kaimdir. Bunların kıvamı da her ikisinin zatî ve asilî olmayıp yekdi- Sh:»93 ğerinin zâmanına muhtaç olduklarını bilmek ve aralarında nisbeti hakka intıbak eden ahengi tenasübü bulmakla mümkindir. Ferdi ve milkiyyeti ferdiyyeyi boğan içtimaiyeti mutlâka, âzasının bütün havassı felce uğrıyan ve yalnız gönlü basit ve fakat heyecanlı bir hatıra ile kıvranan bir bedene benzer. Cemiyeti, mülkiyeti içtimaiyeyi boğan ferdiyyeti mutlâka da uzviyyeti münhal olup canı boğazına gelmiş ve gözleri cevvi havaya dikilmiş bir muhtadarın demi vapesinindeki sekerat buhranını yaşıyan hulkumunu andırır. Bunun için milk ve mülkten her birinin zayaı bir felâkettir. Mülk ve hükûmetin kısmen veya tamamen fıkdanı bizzat nef'i ammın o nisbette inkıtaıdır. Milk ve malikiyyetin bazan veya küllen fıkdanı da nef'i hassın veya nef'i küllün inkıtaıdır. Ve ekseriya birinin zevali, diğerinin zevalini istizam eder. Bunların ikisinin birden fikdanı ise el'iyazebillâh musıbeti kübra ve felâketi uzmadır. Her birinin zayaını tasavvurda bile beşeriyet bu âkıbeti elimenin fecaatini duyar ve duyduğu içindir ki bütün bedahet karşısında kendisinin filhal izafî değil hakikî ve mutlâk bir melik veya malik olduğu vehminden kurtulamaz. Vücud-ü nimet noktainazarından melikiyet şüphesiz daha cazibelidir lâkin adem-ü nıkmet noktai nazarından da zevali malikiyyet daha müthiş ve daha korkunçtur. İşte bu ayeti celile beşeriyetin zamanı haldeki bu hissei izafetini selbetmiyerek, istikbalde alelhusus Ahırette bunun dahi meslûp olacağını ve o zaman yalnız Cenabı rabbülâlemînin ezelî ve ebedî olan mâlikiyyeti hakikiye ve melikiyyeti mutlâkası kalacağını beyan buyuruyor « ��Û¡à å¡ aÛ¤à¢Ü¤Ù¢ aÛ¤îì¤â6 Û¡Ü£¨é¡ aÛ¤ìay¡†¡ aÛ¤Ôè£b‰¡›P íì¤â Ûb m à¤Ü¡Ù¢ ã1¤¥ Û¡ä1¤§ ‘î¤÷¦6b ëaÛ¤b ß¤Š¢ íì¤ß÷¡ˆ§ Û¡Ü£¨é¡›� » ilk nazarda bu inzar ne kadar müthiştir. Benim benim derken, memleket, hükûmet zayi etmenin ne felâket olduğunu idrak edenler, kimseye vermem derken velev habbei vahide olsun milksiz kaldığını görenler bu dehşetin azametini ne çabuk hissederler. Lâkin faide onu sonradan değil, önceden hissetmektedir. Bununla beraber Sh:»94 ayeti celile ye'saver değildir. İzafî ve niyabî olan malikiyyet veya melikiyetin zail olup sahibi aslî ve hakikisine rücu eylediği o günde yine fakri küllî olan ademi küllî yüz göstermiyor, ne milki mutlâk ne mülki mutlâk hiçbiri mefkut olmuyor. Bütün mecudiyetleriyle sahibi hakikîleri olan rabbülâlemînin rahmaniyet ve rahimiyetiyle yedi kudretinde toplanmış bulunuyor. Binaenaleyh memleketi rabbaniyenin tâbiiyetini taşiyanlar o gün hıssei saadetlerini mertebelerine göre baligan mabelâğ alacaklar ve o tâbiiyeti haiz olmıyanlar da hırmani müebbede katlanıp gideceklerdir. Çünkü o gün tebdili tabiiyete artık imkân kalmıyacak, başka memleket, başka hükûmet bulunmıyacaktır, bugün fenalık yaparken, nihayette yokluğa güvenen, ademi, nimet sayanlar, o gün ondan da mahrum olacaklardır. Mizanı hakkın muktazası budur. İşte mâlik kıraeti bu inzar-ü tebşiri milkiyeti ferdiye noktainazarından, melik kıraeti de mulkiyeti içtimaiye noktainazarından ifham ve tebliğ etmektedir. İki inzarın bir kıraette cem'ine Fatiha de rahmaniyeti ilâhiye müsaade etmemiş ve en büyük belâgat bunların iki kıraete tevziinde tecelli etmiştir. TELHISI İLMÎ - Fatihada ilk vakfı tammın mutazammın olduğu bu üç ayet bir matlûp ile beş delilinden mürekkep bir kaziyedir şöyle ki: Hamd, Allaha mahsustur. Çünkü Allah buna zaten ve sıfaten müstahiktir. Zaten müstehıktır, çünkü rabbülâlemîndir ve çünkü rahmandır ve çünkü rahimdir ve çünkü maliki yevmidindir. Birinci delile nazaran «elhamdülillâh» kaziyesi «dört adedi, çifttir» kaziyesi gibi kazaya kıyasatüha maaha veyahut fıtriyat denilen kaziyeler cümlesindendir. Diğerleri de enfüs-ü afakın mülâhazasile nizami âlemden müstanbat mebde-ü maad delillerinin icmalidir ki kur'anda tafsıl olunacaktır. Vücuh ve esbabı tazimin Sh:»95 hepsini tazammun eden, bu ihbar ve isbattan sonra da ayni kaziye ve deliller bir inşaye ve bir icabı teklife dahi işarettirler. Sanki Cenabıallah şöyle buyuruyor: «Ey insanlar, Ey zevil'ukul siz hüsni mahza, kemali mutlâka tazim edenlerden iseniz, ben Allahım, her kemal benimdir ve eğer kudret ve ihsana tazim edenlerden iseniz ben rabbülâlemînim ve eğer istikbale tamaan tazim edenlerden iseniz ben rahmanırahimim ve eğer havf-ü haşyet ile tazim edenlerden iseniz ben maliki yevmidinim. Binaenaleyh esbabı tazimin hepsini cami olan bir mabudi hakkım». Bunu duyan akıl sahibi muhataplar da «acaba Allahtealâya nasıl ve ne suretle hamdedelim» diye elbette kendi kendilerine soracaklardır. İşte buna cevaben bir üslûbi iltifat ile: 5.��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6›� buyurulmuş ki «böyle deyiniz» mealini ifade ettiği halde belâgati ifade bunu tasrihe hacet burakmamıştır. « ��a¡í£bÚ� » sana manasına zamiri münfasıldır ve akıbindeki « ��ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » filinin mef'ulü bihidir. Mef'ulün böyle evvel gelmesi kasır ve ıhtisas ifade ettiğinden «başkasına değil ancak sana» demek olur. « ��ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » abed, ubudet, ubudiyet manalarını dahi cami olan ibadet masdarından fili muzari mütekellim maalgayr sigasıdır. O halde ibadet nedir? Lisanı şeride ibadet, niyyete mütevakkıf olarak yapılmasında sevap olan ve Cenabı Allaha kurbet ifade eden tâati mahsusadır. Tâat, niyyete mütevakkıf olsun olmasın ve kimin için yapıldığı bilinsin bilinmesin yapılması sevap olan fi'li yapmaktır. Kurbet, niyyete mütevakkıf olmasa bile yapılması sevap olan fi'li kime yapıldığını bilerek yani yaklaşmak istediği zati tanıyarak yapmaktır. Binaenaleyh her ibadet, Allaha bir kurbet ve her kurbet bir tâattır. Fakat her tâat kurbet olmaz ve her kurbet ibadet olmaz. Meselâ marifetullah için fikr-ü nazar bir Sh:»96 taattır. Lâkin takarrüp edilmek istenilen Cenabı Allah hali nazarda henüz tanınmış olmadığından bu nazar bir kurbet değildir ve niyyete mütevakkıf olmadığından ibadet te değildir, kur'an okumak, muhtaçlara yardım etmek sadaka vermek, vakıf yapmak, köle azat etmek ve emsali gibi niyyete mütevakkıf olmıyan fiiller hem kurbet ve hem taattır, ibadet değildir. Lâkin namaz, oruç, zekât, hac, cihad gibi niyyet ile meşrut olan fiiller hem ibadet hem kurbet, hem taattırlar. Demek ki ibadeti şer'iye, insanın ruhan ve cismen, zahiren ve batınen bütün mevcudiyetile yalnız Allaha yapılan şuurlu bir taat ve kurbettir. Evvelâ: Bunda niyyet şarttır. Niyyet ise yapılacak fi'lin icadında ancak Allaha tâat ve takarüp kasdetmek demek olan iradei hâdisedir. Azim, fi'le mütekaddim, kasit, fi'le mukarrin olduğu gibi niyyet te menviye ilim ile beraber fi'le mukarin olur. Hem ilim ve hem iradeyi ihtiva eden bu şuuri tam ruh ve kalbin bir işidir. Saniyen bununla beraber indiilâhide tâat olan bir fi'il izhar edilmiş olmak lâzımdır ki ibadet olsun, yoksa yalnız talep ve ruhta kalan tefekkür, tezekkür gibi bir fi'li batın tâat ve kurbet olsa da ibadet olamaz. Bunun içindir ki ibadetlerin başı olan îmanda sadece tasdikı kalbî kifayet etmez de bunun hiç olmazsa lisanen ikrar ile zahire ihraç edilmesi dahi lâzımgelir. Kezalik niyyete iktiran etmiyerek yalnız zahirde yapılan fiiller dahi ne olursa olsun ibadet olmaz. Niyyetsiz yatıp kalkmak, namaz değil, niyyetsiz aç durmak oruç değil, niyyetsiz sadaka vermek, iâne yapmak zekat değil, niyyetsiz Kâ'beye, Arafata seyahat edip dolaşmak hac değil, niyyetsiz muharebe etmek, şehit veya gazi yapan cihad değil ilah... O halde sui niyyetle, yani Allaha itaat ve kurbet kasdinden maada bir maksatla yapılan fiiller hiç ibadet olmaz. Görülüyor ki lisanımızdaki istimallerine nazaran tapı, tapmak, tapınmak kelime- Sh:»97 leri ibadetin değil, alelitlâk itaatın manası olabilecektir. Hattâ tapmak ve tapınmak kelimelerinde az çok ne yaptığını bilmemek gibi bir şuursuzluk manası anlarız da bunları puta tapmak, haça tapmak gibi mevkilerde kullanırız. Binaenaleyh «sana ibadet ederiz» yerinde sadece türkçe olsun diye «sana taparız» veya «tapınırız» demek lisanımızın nezahetini zayi etmek olur. Kulluk etmek şuur noktai nazarından tapmak kelimesinden daha iyidir. Bu da ibadetten zaif olan ubudiyetin manasıdır. Maamafih islâmda bütün nususı dini istikrasile takarrür eden manayı şer'îden evvel ve onda me'huz olan manayı lûgavî mülâhaza edildiği zaman bunların arasında bir manayı müşterek vardır ki ibadet denildiği zaman evvelâ onu mülâhaza etmek ve Fatihada da bundan başlamak ıktiza eder. Şu halde o nedir? Bu mana ( �Ê l …� ) maddei asliyesinin en umumî olan manası ne ise odur ki bu da ubudet veya abed masdarlarındadır. Abid ve mabud vasıflarında da münderictir. Balâda işaret ettiğimiz veçhile, ubudet, ubudiyet, ibadet bir mertebe tâat manasını ifade ederler ki ehassı ibadet, eammı ubudettir ve ubudet lisanı Arapta tezellül manasını mutazammındır. Ubudiyet izharı tezellül, ibadet bunun daha kuvvetlisi olarak hudu-u huşuun, tazimin en son derecesidir. Bunun için cümhuri nüfessirin bunu (gayei huduun aksası) diye tefsir ederler. Bu da sebebini sormadan itaati kamile manasını tazammun eyler. Tefsiri Ebuhayyanda İbni Sikkitten ibadetin tecrit manasından me'huz olduğu da nakledilmiştir. Şarihi Kamusun beyanına göre de ibadet hırs veya gadap manalarına gelen (abed) maddesinden me'huzdur. İbadet, Allahın razı olduğu şeyi yapmak, ubudiyet te Allahın yaptığına razı olmak diye de tefsir edilmiştir. Çünkü lisanı şeride ubudiyetin ibadetten kâh ednâ ve kâh âlâ olarak kullanıldığı vardır. Ubudiyeti Muhammediye ibadetten daha ehas bir mana ifade eder. Sh:»98 Bu mananın İlmünnefis noktai nazarından izahı: İnsanın hayatı, lezzet ile elemin güzergâhıdır. Ruhi beşer elemden kocunur, lezzetten hoşlanır. Eshabı elem karşısında öfkelenir veya korkar. Esbabı lezzet karşısında da ümitlenir veya hırslanır, kesbi beşerin nâzımı da işte halden istikbale bu korku ile ümidin mütevali tekabül-ü tesadümüdür, ümid silindiği zaman yeis kaplar, faaliyet söner, korku silindiği zaman da tuğyan başlar, âkıbet düşünülmez, faaliyeti müfide yapılmaz, istihsal yerine istilâk kaim olur. Ümidin içinde bir korku, korkunun içinde bir ümit yoksa vazife hissi atalete düşer açları çalıştıran doymak ümidi, tokları çalışdıran açlık korkusudur. Hayatı beşer dahil ile haricin bir muamelesidir. Teneffüsten tutunuzda en incelerine varıncaya kadar esbap ve lezaizi hayatin birçoğu insana haricinden gelir dahilinden gelenlerin çoğu da kendi vaz'ı değildir. Bizzarure herkes hayatının, ümit ve mehafetinin âmili yalnız kendisi olmadığını az çok duyar. Bu da kendi kendisine bırakılân insanın hiç olduğunu anlatır. İnsanın bu aczini, bu duygusunu unuttuğu kendinden geçtiği zamanlar gerçi çoktur. Fakat ne olursa olsun hiç bir fert kendi kendine bu aciz sahasından çıkamaz. Aklı olanlar da ümit ile mehafetin bu cazibev-ü dafiasından ayrılamazlar. Filhakika âtiye nazaran ruhi beşerde ne ümidin nihayeti vardır ne de korkunun, hilkatte esbabı ümit mahdut olmadığı gibi esbabı mehafet de öyledir. Ruhi beşer zaman zaman muayyen ümitler ve muayyen mehafetler karşısında alettevali müteessir olurken bir taraftan da külliyetiyle gayri muayyen, gayri mahdut, gayri mütenahı ümitlerin korkuların tesiri mutlâkı altında bulunur ve burada bütün ümitlerle bütün korkuların karşı karşıya ahzı mevki ederek bir noktada telâkî ettiklerini görür ki ayni hakikattir. Ve o zaman kendisinde öyle bir alâka uyanır ki bu alâka bir taraftan bütün muhabbetleri, diğer ta- Sh:»99 raftan bütün mehafetleri ihtiva eden bir havf-ü reca heyecanile tecelli eder. İşte ruhi insanînin böyle külliyetile müteessir olduğu mutlâk bir havf-ü reca âmiline karşı duyduğu bu alâka fıtratteki ma'bud ve ibadet fikrinin menşeidir ki bütün hissi vazife bunda toplanır, ve her şahsın cibilleti ahlâkiyesi, istikbali, saadeti, şekaveti bundaki ciddiyet ile mütenasiptir. Ve insan bu hissini neye raptederse ma'budü odur. Kâh cehalet ve kâh terbiye ve itiyattaki hususiyet dolayısile bazı vicdanlar yükselemez de muayyen ve mahdut bir ümidin mecbûru veya bir korkunun makhuru kalırlar. Ve ona muayyen bir zaman içinde bütün külliyetiyle öyle bağlanır ve öyle zabun olur ki o lezzeti feda veya o elemi iktiham etmeğe kendisince imkân yok gibi tasavvur eder. Artık o bu ümidin âmilini öyle sevmiş veya o korkunun âmilinden öyle yılmıştır ki bunlar ona bütün sevgilerin gayesi veya bütün korkuların müntehası gibi görünür. Sanki birisi ayni vücudu diğeri ayni ademi temsil eyler. Ve o zavallı vicdanın böyle mahdut ve mütenahi bir sebebi mahlûka böyle külliyetiyle bağlanıvermesi onun huzurunda, öyle tezellüllere, öyle tapınmalara sevkeder ki bütün şuur o tezellüle boğulur ve o lâhzadan ilerisini görebilecek akıldan eser kalmaz. İnsanlara ma'budi hakikî ve ubudiyeti hakikiye alâkasını unutturarak bütün mesaibi ihzar eden şirkin de menşei budur. Müşriklerin canlı, cansız, türlü türlü putları, batıl ve haksız ma'butları hep bu his ile zuhur etmiştir ve hayatı beşerde hâlâ böyle vicdanlar zannedildiğinden pek çoktur hatta kendilerini ma'bud ve ibadet fikrile hiç alâkadar değil gibi zannederler her lâhza böyle bir ma'bud değiştirirler. Ve bütün hayatlarını reybi mutlâk içinde geçirirler ve kendileri öldükten sonra geri kalacakları bir lâhza bile düşünmezler. Lâkin şurası muhakkak ve müteyakkandır ki bütün mevcudiyetini fânîlere bağlıyan her gönül, Sh:»100 husran ve tehlikeye namzettir. Çünkü o cazibei fâniye bir gün olup kopacaktır. Hangi fâni vardır ki sana senden evvel yıkılıp gitmiyeceğini ve senin bütün âmalini bahş edebileceğini vad-ü te'min edebilsin, ayağının altındaki arz, başının üstündeki güneş bile sana bu te'minatı veremez. O te'minatı Hayyü Kayyum olan Halık tealâdan başka verebilecek hiçbir şey yoktur. Ve filhakika ibadet onun hakkıdır ve ancak ona ibadet edenlerdir ki diğer ümitlere, korkulara kendini tamamen kaptırmaz ve vazifesi yolunda şaşırmaz ve onlardan herkes müstefit olur. Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Efendimiz buyurmuştur ki «mü'min taze ekin gibidir, rüzgâr estikçe yatar, fakat yine doğrulur kalkar, kâfir ise çam ağacına benzer, rüzgâr estikçe gürler amma bir kerre yıkılırse bir daha kalkamaz» çünkü kâfir faniye, mü'min ise hayyi bakiye merbuttur. Vefatı peygamberî üzerine bütün eshabı kiram pek ziyade müteessir olmuş ve adeta şaşırmış idiler, Hazreti Ömerülfaruk bile «peygamber vefat etmedi ve etmez, her kim öyle derse vururum» demeğe kadar varmıştı. Fakat Sıddikıâzam Efendimiz derhal « ��ëßb ß¢z à£†¥ a¡Û£b ‰¢ì4¥7 Ó†¤ Üo¤ ß¡å¤ Ój¤Ü¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢¢3¢6 a Ïb¯ö¡å¤ ßbp a ë¤ Ó¢n¡3 aã¤ÔÜj¤n¢á¤ ÇÜ¨¬ó a Ç¤Ôb2¡Ø¢á¤6� » ayeti celilesini okuyup «ey mü'minler eğer Muhammede ibadet ediyorsanız işte o vefat etti ve eğer onu gönderen Allahtealâya ibadet ediyorsanız o hayyi lâyemuttur» mealindeki nutkunu irat edince eshabı kiram kendilerini toplamışlardı. Bu hakikat her zaman ayni hakikat ve bu kanun her vakit cari olan bir kanundur. Gönüller fâniyata bağlandığı zaman alel'ekser mebdei ümit ile, mebdei mehafeti başka başka görür ve o zaman bakarsanız bir tarafta dilber sevgi mabutları, bir tarafta da kahraman korku mabutları dizilmiştir. İkisinin arasında kalan zavallı kalp ikisine de kendini sevdirip Sh:»101 korkusunu defetmek, ümidine ermek için ne heyecanlarla kıvranır, gayrimakul ne tezellürler, ne tazimler izhar ederek çarpınır, tapınır ve onun fikrince bu bir ibadet olur. Fakat ne faide ki nazarında ümidi veren başka, korkuyu veren başka, ve bunları birleştiren hâkim bir mebde yok. Böyle olunca da bütün mesaî heder-ü abes ve o gönül bu iki muhalif kuvvetin mütemadiyen nizâ ettikleri bir marekei buhrandır ve artık bir sekîniyet ve itminan duymak ihtimali mefkuttur. Ümit ve korku bir mebde'den gelen ve yine onda birleşen müsbet ve menfi birer sureti tesir olarak duyulmalıdır ki birinin yerine diğerini ikame etmek imkânı hasıl olsun da kalp bir ıtminan duyabilsin ve hayatında onunla yürüsün. Susuzluğumdaki hararet ve suyu içtiğim zamanki neş'e eğer su mebdeinin biri müsbet biri menfi olan tesirlerinden ibaret ise her susadığım zaman suya koşmanın bir manası vardır. Fakat bunların biri suyun diğeri ateşin eserleri ise su ile ateş beyninde hâkim bir mebdei müşterek te yok ise ateşten suya, sudan ateşe koşmak teabi namütenahiden başka hiçbir netice vermez, binaenaleyh ümit ile mehafetin mebdei vahidde tevhidi bu haysiyetle de zarurîdir ve rabbi vahid, erbabı müteferrikadan hayırlıdır. Halbuki balâda izah eylediğimiz veçhile faniyatta bu vahdet er geç tefrikaya mahkûmdur ve hakikatte rabbı vahid benimle şuurumu, şuurumla haricimi rabt-u zapteden haktealâdır ve ben ona, onun kanununa ibadet etmeliyim. Hasılı fıtrati beşerde ibadet, ruhu teshir eden en yüksek mahabbet ile en yüksek mehafetin içtima ve tesadümünden çıkan havf-ü reca berkı içinde neşvei mahabbetle zekvi ümidin galebesini görmek için aczi küllîden kudreti mutlâkaya ıtilâ maksadile yapılan bir fili ıtaatkâranedir ki hem zahir ve hem batında nihaî bir tezellül ile nihaî bir tazimi ihtiva eyler ve hakkıyet nisbetinde kalbe Sh:»102 ıtminan ve sekinet ilka eder. İbadet ederken âlemden ve bütün benliğinden tecerrüt ederek mabuduna öyle bir ebedi tamm-ü hudu ve öyle bir tazimi kâmil ile arzı tâat ve inkıyat eder ki kemali tazime münafi bildiği cüz'î bir hareketten bile içtinap eyler. Bunun için kibr-ü riya ile birleşmez ve zahir-ü batına inkısamı kabul etmez. Bihakkın ibadet, aczi mutlâk ile kudreti tammenin, zilleti kâmile, azameti kâmilenin korkular içinde titreyen emel ile Vahibül'âmalin bir cilvei telâkisidir. Aczini hissetmiyen mütekebbirler, hiçbir korku yok imiş gibi görünen gafil nikbinler, hiçbir ümit beslemiyen me'yus bedbinler bu şereften mahrumdurlar. Bu hakikatleri telhıs için eazımı müfessirin « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » nin mealini şöyle ifade ederler: Yarab!. biz başkasına değil, yalnız senin rububiyyetini ikrar ve itiraf ederek ancak sana boyun eğeriz ve sade sana arzı zillet ederiz ve ancak sana tâatle sükûn-ü sekinet ve ıtminan buluruz. Çünkü bütün havf-ü recamızın evvel-ü ahir mercii yalnız sensin, sen korku vermezsen korku yok, sen ümit vermezsen ümit yok, lezzet duyurmadın mı her şey elem, elem duyurmadın mı her şey lezzet, ruh senin milkin, cisim senin milkin. bütün vücut senin milkin, bize verdiğin ihtisasatı, temayülâtı, tehayyülâtı, taakkulât-u iradatı ile hıssei vicdan o da senin lûtfün, senin merhametin, bu ise bütün ıtminanını sana hamd-ü şükr ile izharı sadakat için ancak senin emrine tahsısta buluyor. Bütün akıllar, bütün kâinat ta buna şahittir. Burada kibri nefsanî şöyle bir sual irat eder: Ruh ve vicdan tezellül değil yükselmek ister, ibadet ise manayı tezellülü mutazammın olduğuna göre yükselecek olan ve hele yükseldiğini hissetmiş bulunan nefisler için tenezzül olmaz mı? Artık o yüksek kafalar alınlarını yere nasıl koyabilirler? Böyle bir sual, içindeki cevabı görmemekten mütevel- Sh:»103 lit bir gurur ilânıdır. Yükselmek istemek, yükselmek ihtiyacını teslim etmektir. Bu da bir tarafta aczi zatîsini, diğer tarafta ulviyyeti takdir ile mümkin olur ki ibadet bu mananın en yükseğini idraktir. Saniyen yükseldim demek yükselmediğini ilân eylemektir. Böyle bir iddia hem teali ve terakkiyi mütenahî görmek, hem de sukut ihtimalini mümteni zannetmek gibi büyük bir hatîe teşkil eder. Halbuki, meratibi teali namütenahidir, tehlükei sukut ise her zaman bakidir. İbadet de bu kibr-ü gurur marazının yegâne ilâcıdır. Salisen, Allahtealâya ibadetteki tezellül ve tazim vicdanı beşer için mümkin olan her türlü itilânın fevkinde bir ulviyet te'min eden bir vesikai intisaptır ki adî gönüller o kadar yüksekliği kendilerine lâyık bile göremezler de imkânsız sanırlar. «Âlemde ben Allahtan başkasına hürriyetimi veremem ve ancak ona ve onun emrine inkıyat ederim, tâatı sever isyandan nefret ederim, hayra koşar şerden ictinap eylerim, hayrın başını da hakta bilirim, Allahın emrine uymıyan, Haktealâ hısabına yapılmıyan hiçbir şeye ölürüm de serfuru etmem, çünkü ben yoktum, o beni var etti ve terbiye edip bana hürriyet verdi. Bu can, bu vicdan ve bu hürriyet bende onun bir emanetidir. Bunu yapan isterse namütenahi kerreler daha yapabilir. Binaenaleyh onun yolunda her şeyi feda ederim. Dilediği zaman alacağı canımı da feda ederim, istediği zaman yıkıp, istediği zaman yapabileceği dünyaları da feda ederim bu uğurda elemlere katlanır, hayır ile haksızlıklara göğüs gererim, katlanamaz, geremezsem ölürüm, onun emri zaten öleceğim, böyle bir iman böyle bir sadakat ile ölürüm, evvelim hak ahırım hak olur, haktan gelir, hakka giderim, işte ben hakkın böyle bir kuluyum, kendime kalırsam hiç, ona intisabımla her şeyim ilah...» diyebilmek ve bunda sadakat etmek ne kadar büyüklüktür ve insan için bundan daha büyük bir kudret, bir ulviyet nasıl tasav- Sh:»104 vur olunabilir? Maamafih bu bapta Fatiha ben değil biz deyiniz diyor. Filvaki « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » diyerek livaülhamd altında toplanan ve yirmi otuz sene içinde ulviyyeti hakkı bütün âleme neşr-ü isbat eden ilk müslümanlar bütün bu ruhun içinde idiler, bu ruhu gaip edenler de Dünyaya boyun eğdiler. Şüphesiz ki bu taahhüt ağır bir hamuledir. Fakat ulviyeti hak karşısında hakkı ulviyet te hıffetle erilecek bir gaye değildir. Ve abdin aczi zatîsi kudreti zatiyesile böyle bir taahhüde girişmesine manidir. Bunun için « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » derken ayni ıhtisas ile « ��a¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » diye talebi istiane zarurîdir. « ��ãŽ¤n È©îå¢� » isti'ane ederiz demektir, istiane avn talep etmek, tabiri aharle maunet istemek daha türkçesi yardım dilemektir. Talepli veya talepsiz onu vermeğe de iane denir, muavenet, teavün de mütekabilen iane demektir. Binaenaleyh isti'ane ile bunları temyiz etmelidir. Çünkü burada hasr isti'ane hakkındadır. Teavün ise memurun bihtir. Bu isti'anenin ne gibi hususta olduğu zikrolunmamıştır böyle olan yerlerde de üç mana muhtemel olur: 1- Müteallakinden kat'ı nazarla zati filî murat etmek ki umum olsun husus olsun isti'ane denilen fili biz ancak sana yaparız demek olur. 2- Müteallakı âm takdir ederek her hususta, her işte isti'ane kastetmek. Bu ikisi mealen birleşir. Fakat evvelki eblâğ, bu sarih olur. 3- Bir karinei mahsusaya istinaden müteallakı has takdirile filan hususta istianeyi kastetmektir. Burada ise ibadet karinesile işbu üçüncü ihtimal zihne çarpabilir ise de kelâmın kasr-u ıhtisas suretiyle tevhide müteveccih olması ve hepsi Allaha mahsus olan hamdın beyanı siyakında irat edilmiş bulunması buna mani ve her halde İbni Abbas Hazretlerinden de rivayet edildiği üzere umumu muktazıdır ki bu da birinci veya ikinci suretler- Sh:»105 den birisi ile olur. O halde müfessirinin beyan ettiği gibi hasılı mana: «Yarab!. biz gerek sana ibadet ve itaatımızda ve gerek sair umurumuzun hepsinde ancak senden istiane ederiz, senden başka kimseden yardım dilenmeyiz, seni tanımıyan kâfirler başkasından istiane ederler. Biz ise ibadetimizde halis ve muhlis olarak bütün işlerimizde ancak senden istiane eyleriz» demektir. Beyzavînin beyanına göre meunet iki nevidir: Birisine meuneti zaruriye, diğerine meuneti gayri zaruriye denilir. Zarurî olan meunet, onsuz filin husulü mümkin olmıyandır. Failin iktidarı, tasavvuru ve filin yapılacağı aletin ve maddenin mevcudiyeti gibi ki bunlar toplandığı zaman insan istitaat ile muttasıf olur da kendisine fili teklif sahih olur. Gayri zarurî olan meunet te de filin husulünü kolaylaştıran şeylerdir. İlah. Bu taksim İlmi usulde kudreti mümekkine ve kudreti müyessire namları tahtında yapılır. Evvelâ bu ayet bize gösteriyor ki bütün meunet Allahındır, fakat talep bizimdir. Ve buna kesp veya iradei cüz'iye dahi tabir olunur ki asıl istıtaa bu talep ile meunetin içtimaı hengâmındadır. Bu da filin husulüne mukarin olur. Binaenaleyh Felsefenin muztarip nazariyatına boğulmaksızın « ��a¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » den şunu anlıyoruz ki bize bir talep salâhiyeti verilmiştir. Bu suretle bizden birisi talebimizle, diğeri talebimiz olmıyarak iki fiil sâdır olur. Ve her ikisi de bizden sâdır olduğu ve bizimle kaim bulunduğu için mahalli biz olduğumuz için Bizim fi'limiz sayılır ve bize isnat edilir. Meselâ teneffüs eden biz, uyuyan, ölen biz olduğumuz gibi yiyen, içen, oturup kalkan, şunu bunu tahrik veya teskin eden de biz oluruz Ve bunlardan talebimizle olanların sebebi karibi biziz. Fakat bütün sebebi ve illeti tammesi biz değiliz, çünkü biz bunda meuneti zaruriyeye muhtacız. Meselâ benim elim ile iradem arasındaki nisbeti sahiha kurulmamış olsaydi istediğim zaman elimi oynatamıyacaktım nitekim Sh:»106 bazı uzuvlarımı öyle oynatamıyorum. O halde Hâlik biz değiliz halk yalnız sebebi karibe değil mecmuu esbap ile illeti tammeye müzaftır. Demek ki ef'ali ihtiyariyemiz bir faili talip ile bir faili halik arasındaki nisbetin hasılını ifade eder. Bütün ecsamın hassai zatiyesi mahzı atalet olduğu gibi ruhun hassai zatiyesi de failiyeti talibanedir. Failiyeti halikane ise halik tealânındır. Araba yürüyor makine işliyor deriz, bunlar birer fili cebrî ve iztırarî olduğu halde mahalli onlar oldukları için yürümeyi işlemeyi onlara isnat ederiz, bizim teneffüsümüz deveranı demimiz gibi ıstırabatımız da böyledir. Kurulmuş bir makine işlemek için iptida bir tahrike muhtaçtır. Bunu ise cansız makine kendisi yapamaz veya istiyemez, canlı bir makinist veya şoför yapar ve ancak ruhunda bir taleple yapar, ruhu isterki eli makinenin miftahını tutsun da hareket etsin makinistin ruhu bu talebi bu iradeyi yaptığı anda birde bakarsın hareket yok iken halkolunmuş ve makine de işlemiye başlamıştır. Bu suretle işliyen o hareketin mahalli olan o makinedir. İşleten o hareketi istiyen makinistir. Yaratan o hareketi baştan nihayete ademden vücude getiren Hak tealâdir. Her işimizde bu üç mertebe iyan beyan zahir bir hakikattır, artık ne cebriye veya maddiye gibi insanı ruhsuz bir makine farzettirmeğe çalışmalı, ne de onu ruh ve cismin halikı olan Hak tealâ gibi farzettirmeğe uğraşmalıdır. Gerçi Cenabıhakkın tecelliyatını müşahede etmek için her türlü tetkiklere tefekkürlere girişmek iyi bir şey olduğunda şüphe yok ise de bu arada girdiği yolu kaybedecek ve hakikati zahireyi inkâr eyliyecek bir surette dalıp gitmek sonu gelmiyen bir dalâlet olur. Talebi vücut mefhumiyle aynı vücut mefhumunu farkedememek garip bir mülâhaza olur. Acaba talep te bir iş değilmi dir? ve bu da bir talebe muhtaç olmaz mı? bundan ya teselsül veya cebir veya halk lâzım gelmez mi gibi sualleri kesip atan Sh:»107 mantıkî cevaplar yok değildir, teselsül lâzım gelmez çünkü talebi talep de ayni talebin içindedir. Cebir lâzım gelmez, çünkü fiil araba sürükler gibi yapılmış değildir, halk ta lâzım gelmez çünkü talep bir mevcut değil, mevcutlar beyninde bir nisbetten bir îzafetten ibarettir. Nisbeti vücut ise ayni vücut değildir ki nisbeti ihdas halkı vücut olsun. Tabiri aharle tereddüt iki tasavvur arasında bir hareketi zihniyedir. Bu hareket te zihin mekik gibi iki tarafa gidip gelirken bunda karar ediverince öbirine bir daha gitmemek gibi ademî bir nisbetten başka birşey yapmış değildir ki buna halkı vücut denilsin. İlah... Binaenaleyh ıradei külliye denilen kuvvei iradiye, mahlûktur. Fakat iradei cüz'iye ve talep ve ihtiyarle kesip dilediğimiz karar, gayri mahluktur ve bizim bir nisbetimizdir. Bunlarla talep ve iradenin haddi vücudîsini, inniyyetini tamamen ihata edemiyor isek o da hak tealânın hakikatini muhit olamadığımızdan ve olamıyacağımızdandır. Binaenaleyh evvelki zahir ve bahir hakikat görünüp dururken mabadettabiî denilen bu vâdide saplanıp kalmak hatalı bir tariktir ve işte bu dalgınlıklara meydan bırakmamak için Fatihada « ��ãŽ¤n È©îå¢� » cümlesinin içinde taleb salâhiyeti bizim ve meunet, kudret Allahtealânın olduğu pek güzel anlatılmıştır. Artık müslümanlığı ne cebriyelik ile, ne de onun zıddı olan kaderiyelik yani nef'yi kader ile ithama kimsenin hakkı yoktur. Yalnız iradei cüz'iyemiz, hakkı talebimiz var denildiği zaman bazıları bunu yanlış anlıyorlar da bizim her iradei cüz'iyemizin her zaman iş görmekte kâfi olduğunu zannediyorlar ve taleplerinde muvaffak olmadıkları zaman her hususta cebriyeliğe meylediyorlar. Böyle düşünmek bir taraftan talebi halk zannetmek, diğer taraftan bizim talebimize ve talebdeki isabetimize Cenabı Allahın ilel'ebet müdahalesi vaki olmaz zumunda bulunmaktır; Halbuki böyle bir tasavvura hak yoktur. O tevfikı ile bizim talebimize müvazi netaiç halk Sh:»108 buyuruyorsa bu arada o müvazatı refederek lehimize veya aleyhimize bizzat icrayı tasarrufa ve tabiri şer'îsiyle nusrat-u hızlâne dahi kadir olduğunda şüphe edilemez. Yolunda gidenlere zamanı gelir tevekkül ve itimatlarını tezyit edecek surette fazlaca lütf-ü in'am eder, yolunda gitmiyenleri de bunun zıddına husran-ü hızlâna düçar eyler. Dünyada dahi mükâfat ve mücazat veya iradesine ıhtar ve tenbih manasını ifade eden bu noktalara müteallık birçok ayetler göreceğiz ezcümle « ��ëa¢Ïì£¡ž¢ a ß¤Š©ô¬ a¡Ûó aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » tefvizı bu nükteye ait, « �a¡‡a¬ a ‰a… aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡ã¤1 b‡ Óšbö¡é¡ ëÓ† ‰¡ê¡ Ük ‡ë¡ô aÛ¤È¢Ô¢ì4¡ Ç¢Ô¢ìÛè¢á¤� » Allahtealâ kaza ve kaderini infaz etmek mürat ederse zevilukulün akıllarını alıverir» hadîsi şerifi de bunu natıktır. Bunlar da cebir mes'elesi değil hüsni talep ve sui talebe müteallik ince irfanlar mündericdir. « ��ÇŽ¨¬ó a æ¤ m Ø¤Š ç¢ìa ‘,î¤÷¦b ëç¢ì î¤Š¥ ÛØ¢á¤7 ëÇŽ¨¬ó a æ¤ m¢z¡j£¢ìa ‘,î¤÷¦b ëç¢ì ‘Š£¥ ÛØ¢á¤6 ëaÛÜ£¨é¢ íÈ¤Üá¢ ëa ã¤n¢á¤ Ûb m È¤Üà¢ìæ;� » ayeti celilesi de bu nüktede diğer bir mâna ifade eyler ve artık burada bu kadar ıhtar kâfidir. Görülüyor ki « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » iki kelâmı ıhbarîden müteşekkil bir ayettir. Maamafih urfen inşada müstamel olan kasem, ahit, akit, sıgaları kabilinden biliktiza inşa dahi ifade ederler ve bu suretle bir kabul ve bir taahhüt teşkil eylerler ki bu kabulün icabı olan teklifi kelâmı sabık bilişare mütezammın bulunuyordu. Burada Allah ile kullar beyninde bir muavaza şeklinde gayet derin ve gayet şümullü bir akti bi'at, bir mukavelei hukukiye, takrir-ü tescil edilmiş oluyor ki en derin, en büyük bir kanuni fıtratin yâni bir sirri amelî ve içtimaiînin i'cazkâr bir fezleğei beyanıdır. Biz bu ayetteki belâgat-u hikmetin zevkine doyulmak ihtimalini göremiyoruz. Nerede bir hayat görürseniz orada behemehal bu kanunun hükmünü görürsünüz. Şu kadar ki ehli küfür bunun ardından lâşuurî olarak vücuden sürüklenir. Ehli iman da bunu vücudunun başka vicdan ve şuuriyle dahi yaşar. Ne lâtiftir ki Fatihanın tam ortasında hakkı tekellüm Sh:»109 bizim vicdani içtimaîmizle lisanı ubudiyetimize verilmiş ve akit bizim lisanı ubudiyetimizle vicdanı içtimaîmizden izhar edilmiştir. Bunda vicdanı ubudiyetin kelâmı ilâhîye tecelligâh olduğuna büyük bir tenbih vardır ki « ��ãŒ4 2¡é¡ aÛŠ£¢ë€¢ aÛ¤b ß©îå¢= ÇÜ¨ó ÓÜ¤j¡Ù›P ëßb ×bæ Û¡j ’Š§ a æ¤ í¢ØÜ£¡à é¢ aÛÜ£¨é¢ a¡Û£b ëy¤î¦b a ë¤ ß¡å¤ ë‰a¬ôª¡¯ y¡v bl§›� » ayetlerinin mazmunlariyle alâkadardır. Bu bize şöyle bir ihtar da yapmış oluyor: «size gaip gibi gelen kelâmı ilâhî olmasa idi sizin hakkı kelâmınız olamazdı. Siz tekellüm ediyorsanız şüphe etmeyiniz ki söylemek, tebliğı meram etmek kudret ve sıfatını hâlikinizden ve onun meunetinden ahz ediyorsunuz. Anlayınız ki sizin kendiniz gibi kelâmınızın dahi mebdei Cenabı Allahtadır. Siz manâ ve maksadınızı başkalarına tebliğ ve ifham ederken Allahtealâyi bu kudretten mahrum zannetmeyiniz. Binaenaleyh Cenabı Allahın inzal buyurduğu kelâmı kadimini bütün vicdanı içtimaînizle dinleyip anlamağa ve tatbik etmeğe çalışınız». Burada bize zat ve sıfâtı ilâhîyi müteakip ahlâkı ilâhîden büyük bir nümune de telkin buyuruluyor. Allah ile kullar beyninde şeraiti mütekabile ile muavaza şeklinde bir mukavele akdi ne büyük bir hulkı rahmanî olduğunu iyi düşünmek ıktiza eder. Bizi ademden vücude getirip biraz terbiye ettikten sonra yine mahzı rahmetile bize dünyada muvakkaten ihsan buyurduğu atayasını bizim milki hakîkımız imiş gibi ebedileştirmek ve ebediyen tenmiye etmek için müvacehesinde adeta muadil bir paye ve bir haysiyet veriyor. Rububiyeti hasebiyle bize kendi hukukunu vazife olarak sadece emr-ü teklif ediverecek yerde zatında hiçbir hukuku olmıyan bizlere dahi milk ve hukuk tanıyarak ikisini mübadele ediyor ve bizim hukukumuzu da uhdei rahmetine alıyor. İbadet ve ubudiyet onun hukuku ve bizim vezaifimiz. Bilmukabele dünyada talep ve meunet, Ahırette sevap ve ikap bizim hukukumuz, onun mahza kendi icabiyle veca- Sh:»110 ibi rahmet-ü hikmeti oluyor. Ve hatta hukukı ibade hukukullahtan ziyade inayet ve ihtimam ediliyor. Rahmet ubudiyete mütekaddim, lâkin ubudiyet te istianeye mütekaddim, demek ki vazife talebi hakka mütekaddim ve halbuki rahmeti hak ile teşekküli hak daha mukaddemdir ve bu suretle vazife ve hak arasında tam bir tezayüf vardır. Şüphe yok ki böyle bir muamele Aleyhisselâtü vesselâm Efendimizin « �m ‚Ü£Ô¢ìa 2¡b ¤ÜbÖ¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡� = Allahın ahlâkile ahlâklanınız» hadisî şerifinde işaret buyurduğu ahlâkı ilâhiyenin en şayanı hayret tecellilerinden biridir. Saniyen bu ayette cem'iyet ve içtimaiyete büyük bir ehemmiyet verilmiştir. Çünkü akit «ibadet ederim, istiane ederim» gibi mütekellim vahde yani fert sıgasile yapılmıyorda « �ãÈ¤j¢†¢P ãŽ¤n È¡îå¢� » deye cemi yani mütekellim maalgayr sıgasile yapılıyor. Müfessirin burada cemaatla ibadetin faziletine işaret vardır diyorlar. Şüphesiz öyledir, lâkin cemaat faziletini iyice tasavvur etmeliyiz. Cemaatla ibadet etmek için cemaatın teşekkül etmiş bulunması lâzımdır. Halbuki cemaat kuru bir kalabalık demek değil, ruhi vahidle hareket edebilen bir heyeti müntazamei vahdaniye demektir. Binaenaleyh cemaatın teşekkülü bir ruh ve bir misakı içtimaîye mütevakıftır. Misakı içtimaî ise henüz içinde bulunduğumuz akd-ü mukavele ile teşekkül edecektir. Cemaatı islâmiyenin teşekkülü de Fatihanın nüzulünden sonradır. Binaenaleyh arada acîp bir devir şaibesı var zannedilir. Fakat hakikat öyle değildir. Ruhi içtimaî evvelâ fertte teessüs eder, vicdani ferde ne vakit hissi uhuvvet girer ve onu kibirden, darlıktan, hudgâmlıktan çıkararak genişletirse o vicdan sahai vüs'ati nisbetinde bir cemaate namzet olur. Bu vüsat bir refakattan bir aileden tutunuz da cihangir devletlere kadar gider. Vicdan darlığı cehalet ve kibir ile mütelâzimdir. İnşirahi sadır dahi denilen vicdan vüs'atı ise havf-u recada muhabbet-ü mehafette yükselmiş bir idrâk ve Sh:»111 ifrana ve buna müterettip tevaz-ü merhamet, sabr-ü tahammül gibi haslatlar ile müterafiktir. Kibirli, dar bir vicdan yalnız kendini sever ve yalnız kendisi için korkar. Ümidi kendisine, havfı yine kendisine mahsustur. Nazarında menfaat onun menfaati, zarar onun zararıdır. Bir vicdanda bu mahabbet-ü mehafet yükselip de bir diğerini dahi kendisi gibi, lâakal kendisine müsavi bir kıymetle görmeğe ve onun menfaatinden kendisinin gibi memnuniyet, zararından kendisinin gibi mahzuniyet duymağa başlarsa o vicdanda ruhi içtimaî teşekkül etmiye başlamış olur ki insan kelimesinin bir aslı olan üns-ü muvanestin mebdei budur. Böyle bir duygu ise iki muadil arasında bir camiai müştereke duymaktır ve işte bu camia bu duygu hissi uhuvvetin menşeidir. Bu his fi'len yaşandıkça o cami'a kuvvet bulur, bu his bu cami'a nekadar vüs'at peyda eder ve ne kadar kuvve bulursa kibir o nisbette tenakus eder ve içtimaiyet ve medeniyet te o nisbette vüs'at ve kuvvet peyda eyler. Bu ruhi içtimainin teessüsü evvelemirde fıtrette bir mevhibei rabbaniye ve derecei saniyede muhitin bir in'ikâsidir ve her iki noktai nazarla terbiyei fıtriye ve kesbiyeden müteessirdir. İşte vicdanında böyle bir ruhi içtimaî teessüs etmiş olan fert vüs'at ve kuvveti nisbetinde bir heyeti içtimaiyenin teşekkülüne mebde olur. Bu vicdanın duyduğu o camia, hamil olduğu mahabbet ve mehafetin esası ne ise hissi uhuvvetinin derecesi o ve namzet olduğu cemiyetin hududu da odur. Bu suretle muhtelif milletleri ayıran, muhtelif ve müteaddit cami'alar ve onunla mütenasip ruhlar teşekkül eder ve bir cami'a ne kadar tahassus ederse ruhi içtimaî o kadar daralır ve umumî olan cami'ayı parçalar, cemaatini ihvanlarını da o nisbette azaltır, fakat bunda ne mahabbet, ne de mehafet, ne menfaat, ne zarar, bütün hududile te'min edilmiş olmaz ve bilâkis bir cami'a ne kadar umumî ve muhit ise ruhi Sh:»112 içtimaîsi o kadar kenişler ve hususî camiaları o nisbette bel'ederek yükseltir, mahabbet ve mehafet, menfaat ve mazarrat da aksayi hududuna dayanmış olur. Bunun için cemiyeti büyülten, küçülten en mühim sebep ruhi içtimaîsindeki derecei vüs'at ve kuvvette aranmak lâzımgelir. Cami'ada vüs'at varda, vicdanda kuvvet yoksa, o cemiyet idare edilemez, dağılmağa küçülmeye mahkûm olur. Vicdanda kuvvet var, fakat cami'ada vüs'at yoksa o cemiyet büyüyemez, akıbet büyük bir cemiyetin bel'ine uğrar. Acaba ruhi insanide mahabbet ve mehafetin bütün hududunu ihata eden en muhit ve en kavi müessiri içtimaî ne olabilir? Zıddı, nazîri, şeriki mevcut farzedilebilen hiçbir şey bu kudreti şamileye malik olamaz, şeriki nazîri mevcut olmıyan da ancak Haktealâdır. Çünkü mukabili lizatihi batıl ve lizatihi mümteni olan ancak odur. Ve bunun için bütün mehamid ona mahsustur. Bunu duyan ve kuvvetle yaşayan vicdanlar, cihanşumul bir cemaatin azasından olmağa namzet bir ruhi içtimaîye malikdirler ve ancak bu cami'a hissi uhuvvet aksasını bulur ve mafevki tasavvur olunamıyacak bir heyeti içtimaîye teşekkül edebilir ve rıdvanı ekbere onunla erilir. İşte Fatihada Haktealâ kendisini evvelâ zevil'ukul fertlere duyurarak vicdanlarında bu ruhi içtimaîyi terbiye ve takviye etmek için her birini « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » diye ahd-ü misak alırken her ferdin takririni bütün insaniyete ve bütün âlemîne şamil bir heyeti içtimaiyeyi temsil eden bir hissi uhuvvet ve bir hissi içtimaî ile alıyor da «na'büdü, nestaîn» dedirtiyor. Çünkü cem'i mütekellim, muhatap ve gaip cemilere benzemez bunda hakikaten söyleyen yine bir müfrettir. Fakat o müfret ihvanını temsil ederek yalnız kendisinden söyler de biz der ve ne vakit bir cemaat, cemaat olarak söz söylemek isterse içlerinden biz diye söyliyebilecek birinin tahtı riyasetinde toplanırlar da hepsi ona söyletirler, yoksa her Sh:»113 birinin ben ben ben diye bağırması bir cemaatin tekellümü sayılmaz da müteferrik fertlerin tekellümü sayılır. Binaenaleyh cem'i mütekellim hakikatte nefsi mütekellim maalgayr demektir. Ve bu suretle « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » diyen bir fert olacak ve maamafih bunu söylerken vicdanında hissettiği ihvanını da temsil etmiş bulunacaktır. Bu uhuvvet hafaza melâikesinden başlar da hâzır olan veya olacağı tasavvur edilebilen cemaatlere kadar gider. Her fert Fatiha ile bu ahdi yapar veya te'kit ederken bir cemaatin imamı mesabesindedir. Ve bu mana dolayısiyle mezhebimizde imamın arkasında namaz kılan cemaat ne Fatiha, ne saire hiçbir şey kıraet etmez de hepsinin hisabına imam okur. Çünkü kur'an okumak Allahtealâ ile tekellüm etmek manasındadır. Münferiden namaz kılan fert ise henüz bilfiil teşekkül etmemiş bilkuvve bir cemaatin imamı mesabesinde olduğundan behemehal kıraet eder. Ve bu gibi fertler tekessür edip tanıştıkça bilfiil cemaat te kendiliğinden ve kolayca teşekkül ediverir de derhal içlerinden birini imam tanıyarak ona iktida, ederler ve kuvvei içtimaiyeleri de imamları ile mütenasip olur. « �×à b m Ø¢ìã¢ìa í¢ìÛ£ó ÇÜî¤Ø¢á¤� » dini islâmın namaz ahkâmı tafsılâtiyle bilinir, düşünülürse bunun dekaikinı anlamak mümkin olur. Ve her namazda Fatiha okumanın hikmeti vücudü de tezahür eder. Demek ki henüz böyle bir cemaat bilfiil mevcut değilken bu ruhun bir fertte teessüsünden bilâhare büyük bir hey'eti içtimaiye teşekkül edebilir ve bu suretle ruhi içtimaî, cismi içtimaîye mütekaddim olduğundan bir fert, bir cemaatin bütün vicdanını onun teşekkülünden evvel dahi taşıyarak onu temsil eder. Ve o his ve vicdan ile Allahtealâya akdi misak edebilir ve mes'elede hiç bir devir şaibesi yoktur. İşte islâm bu büyük ve lânazir ruhu içtimaîdir ve onun muhtevi olduğu manayı içtimaî ve medenî fevkinde hiç bir camia tasavvuruna imkân bulunamaz. Bunu ise pek küçük ve dar vicdanlar yaşıyamazlar da Sh:»114 küçük küçük mabutlar ararlar ve dairei uhuvvetleri ne kadar küçülürse o kadar rahat duyacağız zannederler, fakat duyamazlar, bir müslümanın kalbindeki metanet ve sekinete bir türlü eremezler. Bu suretle cemaati islâmiyenin kuvveti, fertlerin kesreti ve vicdanı islâmîlerinin kuvvetiyle mütenasiptir ve cismi cemaat mevcut ve kuvvetli iken ferdin bu ruhi içtimaîyi duyması ve taşıması kolay olur. Lâkin cismi cemaat zaif olduğu zaman böyle bir vicdan taşımak zor ve hele henüz bilfiil cemaat yokken böyle namütenahiye eren kuvvetli bir vicdana sahip olmak, bütün Dünyayı tutacak bir ruhi küllîye sahip olmak demek olduğundan bizzat bir teyidi ilâhîden başka suretle kabili ıktiham olmıyan bir suubettir ve bu makam makamı enbiya ve bilhassa makamı Hatemülenbiyadır. Filvaki Cenabı Allah dahi Fatihada evvelâ bu akdi habibi kibriyası Muhammed Mustafa sallâllahü aleyhi ve sellem Efendimizin kalbi risaletpenahîlerine vahiy ile yaptırmış ve bu misakı onun vicdanı içtimaîsiyle lisanı ubudiyetine takrir ettirmiştir. Binaenaleyh tam manasiyle « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » diyebilen sadık ve masduk abdi ekmel, ferdi cami Hatemülenbiya Efendimizdir. Ve asıl makamı ubudiyet onundur. Bunun için « ��a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢ ë a ‘¤è†¢ a æ£ ß¢z à£†¦a Çj¤†¢ê¢ ë ‰¢ìÛ¢é¢� » düsturi imanı teşkil eder. Onun sinesi öyle bir inşîraha ermiş idi ki Garihıradaki infirat ve tecerrüdü esnasındaki taabbüdü ile ruhi küllü temsil etmiş ve vicdanı içtimaîsi bütün âlemîne imam olmuş ve işte cemaati islâm bundan teşekkül etmiştir. Ve her asırda onun sunnetine ittiba ile cidden ümmeti olabilen cemaati islâmiye dahi fertleriyle değil ise de bütün hey'eti içtimaiyeleriyle bu akdi ubudiyeti bihakkın söyliyebilmişler, ne Allahtan başkasına boyun eğmişler, ne de arzı istiane eylemişlerdir. Çünkü cihanın nümune imtisali olan devletini onlar teşkil etmişler, yirmi otuz sene içinde Kâbedeki putları kıran, Kisra- Sh:»115 ların cihangir saltanatlarını deviren, Kaysarlara boyun eğdiren bu ruh idi, Türkistan sahrasına gidip Türkleri cezbeden, oradan çekip İstanbullara Viyanalara kadar götüren yine bu ruh idi. Namazda Fatiha okurken bir kimse « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » yerinde « ��a¡í£bÚ a Ç¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ a ¤n È©îå¢� » dese namazı fasit olacaktır. Çünkü Cenabı Allah fertten sade vicdanı ferdîsiyle bir misak istemiyor da vicdani içtimaî ile bir misak istiyor. Ve her namazında bu vicdanı terbiye ve te'yit eylemek istiyor. Binaenaleyh bir müslüman « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » derken şöyle bir teemmül etmelidir: «Ancak sana ibadet ederiz» dediği zaman kimleri temsil ediyor? ve «ancak senden istiane ederiz» dediği zaman kimlere vekâlet eyliyor. Yani bu sözünde hangi cemaatin refakatiyle sadık olabilecekse lâakal onları düşünerek bunu söylemelidir. Böyle bir cemaati ubudiyet hâzırda bilfiil mevcut ise o kifayet edebilir, değilse mevcut olan cemaate kuvvedeki cemaati, Allahın melâikesini dahi zammetmeği her halde unutmamalıdır. Bu meratibe işaret için müfessirin buradaki biz zamirlerini okuyan kimse ile beraberindeki hafaza melâikesine veyahut cemaati hazıraya veyahut bütün müvahhidîne racidir derler. « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » hem tevhidi rububiyete ve hem tevhidi ubudiyete delâlet etmektedir. Tevhidi rububiyet, Allahın vahdeti zatiye ve hakikiyesini itiraf-ü kabul, tevhidi ubudiyet de bu sayede bir vahdeti içtimaiye teşkil için bir inşai taahhüt oluyor. Ve binaenaleyh tevhidi rububiyeti Fatiha bidayetinden beri « ��Ûb a¡Û¬é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » tevhidi gıyabîsini tesbit ve telkin ile vahdeti hakikiyeye, tevhidi ubudiyet de vahdeti terkibiye ve izafiyeye, tevhidi ubudiyet de vahdeti terkibiye ve izafiyeye ibtina ediyor. Bu ayette «Allahım senden başka mabut olmadığına şehadet ve bununla amel etmeği taahhüt eyleriz» diye « �ã’¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b a ã¤o � » tevhidi şuhudîsini takrir ediyor. Lisanı kur'anda bu gibi içtimaî hitap ve taahhütlerin iki mânası vardır. Birisi, Sh:»116 cemiyeti fertte, ferdi cemiyette indiraç ettirerek her ferde alesseviyye hak ve vazife tevzi etmektir ki bunda haysiyeti ferdiye ilga edilmeksizin hasıllarında tam mânasiyle içtimaiyet tahakkuk eder. Buna umumi istigrakî veya külli ifradî denilir. Ve farzı ayn ifade eder. Diğeri mânai ferdi ilga ve yalnız haysiyeti içtimaîyeye itibar ederek vazifeyi vahidi içtimaîye tevcih etmektedir ki buna da umumi şumulî veya intizamî, yahut külli mecmuî denilir ve farzı kifaye ifade eder ve balâda anladığımız ve süveri sairei kur'anda göreceğimiz veçhile mânayi ferdî ilga olunmaksızın her birimiz böyle yaparız diye farzı ayn mânası anlaşılmaktadır. Binaenaleyh cemaatle « ����ã’¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b a ã¤o �� » tevhidi şuhudîsi fertlerle « ����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b a ã¤o �� » tevhidi şuhudîlerinin hasılası olacaktır. Ve bu mertebe meratıbı tevhidin ekmelidir. Halbuki kanuni rububiyette sirri terbiye bulunduğunu da görmüştük. Bunun için Fatihada olduğu gibi dini islâmın bütün nususunda bilistikra mebde olmuş ve miftahı imanda vicdan ile vücut, gıyap ile şuhut beynindeki « ��a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢� » tevhidi ve belki sadece « ����Ûb¬ a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b aÛÜ£¨é¢�� » tevhidi gıyabîsi farzı ayn kılınarak « ����a ‘¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b a ã¤o �� » tevhidi şuhudîsi farzı kifaye yapılmıştır. Bu suretle islâmda hem ferdin ve hem cemaatin vicdanî tevhidi vardır. Ve bunlar mütekabilen yekdiğerinin kefilidir. Hey'eti içtimaiye vicdansız olmak şöyle dursun meratibi tevhidin ekmeli olan « ����ã’¤è†¢ a æ¤ Ûb a¡Û¨é a¡Û£b a ã¤o �� » tevhidi şuhudîsini yapan vicdanı ekmel asıl onun olacaktır. İşte « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » böyle tafsılâtı tazammun eden bir tevhidi mahızdır ve bundan envai şirkin hepsini nefyeden bir cevabı red vardır. İmam Fahreddini razi burada şu telhisı yapmıştır. «Müşrikler bölük bölüktürler. Çünkü Allahtealâya karşı iddia edip tapdıkları şerik ya cisim veya gayri cisim olacaktır. Şeriki cismanî ya ecsamı süfliyedendir, veya ecsamı ulviyedendir. Ecsamı süfliyeden şerik ittihaz edenler ya basit cismi veya mürekkep cismi almışlardır. Mürekkep Sh:»117 cisim mevalidi selâseden biridir. Yani meadinden veya nebatattan ve hayvanattandır veya bu miyanda bilhassa insanlardandır. Ecsamı madeniyeden şerik ittihaz edenler asnama, meselâ taşlardan, altundan, gümüşten putlara taparlar, ecsamı nebatiyeden şerik ittihaz edenler meselâ her hangi muayyen bir ağacı mabut yaparlar, hayvandan şerik ittihaz edenler meselâ öküz, buzağı gibi bir hayvanı mabut sayarlar, taparlar, insanlardan şerik ittihaz edenler de meselâ bir Fir'avn, bir Nemrudu rabbiâlâ, ilâh tanıyanlar ve yahut Uzeyr Allahın oğlu, Mesih Allahın oğlu deyenlerdir. Ecsamı basiteden şerik ittihaz edenler meselâ ateşe tapan Mecusîler gibidir. Ecsamı ulviyeden şerik ittihaz edenler de güneş, ay ve sair yıldızlar gibi kevakibe tapan ve saadet-ü nuhuseti onlara atfeden Sabi'e ve ekseri müneccimindir. Ecsamın gayrisindan şerik ittihaz edenlere gelince: Bunlar da kısım kısımdır. Bir kısmı mütebbiri âlemi nur ile zulmet diye ikiye ayıranlardır. Bunlar Maniviye yani Mani mezhebinde bulunanlardır. Sineviye -ki bunlar henüz maneviyata yükselmemişlerdir- bir kısmı melâike ervahi felekiyedir ve her ıklimin ervahi felekiyeden müdebbir bir ruhi muayyeni vardır ve envaı âlemden her birinin dahi müdebbiri olan bir ruhi felekîsi vardır derler, ve bu ruhlara bir takım suretler, timsaller yaparak onlara taabbüt ederler. Bunlara Abedei melâike denir -bunlar mâneviyatı sezmiş ve fakat ecsamperest, Abedei asnam menzilesinde kalmışlardır- diğer bir kısmı bunları geçerek biraz daha yükselip âleme iki ilâh tanımış, biri pek hayırlı, biri pek şerir, yani biri mebdei hayr biri de mebdei şer olmak üzere iki mebdei evvel iddia etmiştir ki bunlara göre âlem, biri Yezdan, biri Ehremen yahut div yani biri Allah, biri İblis ve yahut Şeytan namiyle kardeş addedilen iki müdebbir tarafından tedbir ve idare edildiği farzolunuyor da âlemdeki bütün hayırlar Allahtan, bütün Sh:»118 şerler de İblisten biliniyor. Bunlar da Sineviye oluyorlar. Manîlerin nur-u zülmeti maneviyetle tefsir ediliverirse hemen bunlara intibak ediverecektir. Bunun için bu iki noktai nazar türlü türlü tahavvülât ve tağayyürat içinde birçoklarına sıreyet etmiştir. ilah...». Görülüyor ki bu son noktadaki sinevîlik arada bir kardeşlik mülâhaza etmeksizinin iki mebdei evvel ile idarei âlem mümkin olamıyacağını da sezmiştir. Filvaki aralarında asla bir noktai ittisal ve iştirâk bulunmıyacak olan iki mebdei evvelin bir nizam tesis edemiyecekleri ve binaenaleyh âlemde hayır ile şerrin hiçbir ciheti telâkisi bulunamıyacağı bedihîdir. Çünkü aksi tenakuzdur. Halbuki bir hatve daha atince bu kardeşliği görmek daha evvel ikisi üzerinde hâkim bir mebdei müşterek görmek demek olduğu anlaşılır ve o zaman bu iki kardeş birer mebdei evvel değil, birer mebdei tâli olmak lâzım gelir. Şu halde bunlar bir peder Allahın maiyyetine verilince bir teslis fikri hasıl oluvermiş ve bu da şu felsefede bu felsefede dolaşırken nihayet Hıristiyanlığın son şeklini almıştır. İşte beşeriyet, besateti hasebiyle asıl olan mabudi vahid şuurundan dalâleti fikriye ve hissiye ile sapa sapa taaddütlere dalarak dağılırken, diğer taraftan taaddüdü azalta azalta ikiye indirdiği sırada tekrar teslise sapmış ve nihayet dini islâm ile tevhidi hakikîyi kemalile bulmuş ve toplanmıştır « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » İşte bütün bu efkârı şirki yıkan bir hücceti rahmaniye toplanır, akibet islâmdan kaçdıkça dağılır, nihayet zelil ve perişan olurlar, bu sade nazarî değil ayni zamanda bir hakikati tecribiyedir ve islâm böyle bir dini umumîdir. Böyle bir ahd-ü misak yapıldıktan sonra bir nefes alınıyor, alınır alınmaz, icrayi ahkâmına girişebilmek için de 6.��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=›� 7. ��•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå›� duasına başlanıyor. Bu talep ve dua isti'anenin ehem ve eşmel bir sureti tatbikiyesiyle beyanıdır. Çünkü nesteîn Sh:»119 vakfında nefes alırken bu talebe nerden ve ne suretle başlıyacağımızı düşünmemiz lâzım geliyor. İşte bu ihtiyacımıza cevap olarak bu dua beyanen telkin buyurulmuştur ve bu suretle «ihdina, nesteîn» de bu da «iyyake na'büdü» ile beraber ehamdüde münderiç olduğundan bütün Fatihanın bir «elhamdülillâh» cümlei tammesinin inkişafı olup sade başiyle değil, hey'eti mecmuasiyle kelâmı vahıd halinde bir «elhamdü» suresi teşkil ediyor. Ve bunun için evvelki iki vakıf, tam ve mutlâk olmakla beraber lâzım olmıyor. « �aç†� » hidayet masdarından emir sıgasıdır. Bu sıga ile yukarıdan aşağıya büyükten küçüğe cezmen vuku bulan talebi file, emir, aşağıdan yukarıya yapılan talebe, dua, müsaviden müsaviye yapılırsa iltimas denilir. Hidayet matluba isal edecek şeye lûtf-ü letafetle delâlet etmektir ki yolu sadece gösterivermek veya yola götürüvermek ve hatta nihayete kadar götürüvermek suretlerinden biriyle tahakkuk edebilir, evvelkine delâleti gayri musıle veya irşat, ikinciye delâleti musıle veya tevfik tabir edilir. Bu delâlet te lûtuftan murat, unf-ü şiddet mukabili olan rıfk-u mülâyemettir. Letafetten murat ta inceliktir. Hidayet matlûbi hayra mahsustur, Meselâ hırsıza yol göstermeğe, rehberlik etmeğe hidayet denilmez « ��Ïbç¤†¢ëç¢á¤ a¡Û¨ó •¡Š aÂ¡ aÛ¤v z©îá¡=� » ayetinde olduğu gibi şerde istimali, tehekkûm ve tarız gibi bir nükteye binaen mecaz olur. Demek ki hidayet her matlûba alelıtlâk rehberlik etmek değil, irşat gibi gayesinde hayır, keyfiyetinde lûtuf-ü letafet bulunan bir rehberliktir. Binaenaleyh «ihdina» nın mealinde en muvafık tabir lisanımızda maruf olduğu gibi, «bize hidayet et» demektir. Göster diyince götürmek kalır, götür diyince letafet kalır ve hiç biri tam manayi ifade etmez ve lisanımızda böyle maruf bir kelimenin yerine behemehal bir kelime koymağa çalışmak maksadı beyana münafi, kuru bir taassup olur. Allahtealânın hidayeti, hususiyatı itibariyle kâbili ad- Sh:»120 dü ihsa olmadığı gibi envaı itibariyle de öyledir. Bununla beraber ecnası müterettibe ile münhasıran mülâhaza olunabilir: 1- Ruhanî veya cismanî kuvvet ifazası ki insanın mesalihini ikameye sebep olan havassı ve zahire ve batınasını, kuvvei akliye ve iradiyesini ve hatta ef'ali tabiiye ve hayvaniyesinin suduruna sebep olan kuvayi tabiiye ve hayvaniyesini ihsan ve idame etmek, iradelerle muratları tevfik eylemek gibi. 2- Hak ile batılı, salâh ile fesadı farkettiren delâil nasb-ü ikame etmek ki « ��ëç† í¤äbê¢ aÛä£v¤† í¤å¡7›P ëa ß£b q à¢ì…¢ Ïè† í¤äbç¢á¤ Ïb¤n z j£¢ìa aÛ¤Èà¨ó ÇÜó aÛ¤è¢†¨ô›� » ayetlerindeki hidayet bu kabildendir. 3- İrsali rüsül ve inzali kütüb ile hidayet ki « ����ëu ÈÜ¤äbç¢á¤ a ö¡à£ò¦ íè¤†¢ëæ 2¡b ß¤Š¡ãb�� » kavli ilâhîsinde hidayetten murat bu olduğu gibi « ��a¡æ£ ç¨ˆa aÛ¤Ô¢Š¤a¨æ íè¤†©ô Û¡Ü£n©ó ç¡ó a Ó¤ìâ¢� » ayetinde de böyledir. 4- Vahiy veya ilham veya rüyayı sadıka gibi fekvalâde tariklerle kalplere serairi keşf edivermek ve eşyayı hakikatte oldukları gibi gösterivermektir ki buna hidayeti hassa denilir. Çünkü bilhassa enbiya ve evliyaya vaki olur. Bunun için umum noktai nazarından bunun tarikleri, turuki fevkalâdedendir. Maamafih herkesin velev cüz'î olsun bundan bir hısseleri yok değildir, şu kadar ki mertebei yakine yükselemez. Bunlar, enfüsî, afakî, tekvinî ve tenzilî olmak üzere dahi telhıs olunabilir. Kur'anda hidayet kelimesi kullanıldığı zaman, bunlardan hangisi murat olunabileceğini makamına göre anlamak iktiza eder. Hidayet mef'uli sanisine kâh (ilâ) ile bazan da burada olduğu gibi bizzat tadiye eder. Bunu vasıtanın hazfile hazf-ü isal tabir edilen sureti tadiye kabilinden sayanlar da vardır ki bu takdirde aslı « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb a¡Ûó aÛ–£¡Š aÂ¡ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¡� » veya « ��Û¡Ü–£¡Š aÂ¡ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá¡� » demek olur. Bunun lâzımı ve mutaviı ihtidadır. Hüda da hem hidayet ve hem ihtida manalarına gelir. İhtidanın zıddı dalâl, bütün aksamında hidaeytin zıddı da ıdlâldır. Dalâlette Sh:»121 bulunanların hidayet istemesi, aslı hidayetin husulünü istemek, hidayette bulunanların hidayet istemesi de sebat veya ziyadei mertebe istemek olur. Halbuki « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢� » diyenlerde aslı hidayet vardır. Hidayetin ikinci mef'ulü yani mef'ulü ileyhi olan « ��a Û–£¡Š aÂ� » lâmı ahd ile « �•¡Š aŸÙ� = senin sıratın» terkibi izafîsinin manasını ifade eder ve doğrudan doğru hakkın tarikine sadık olur. Lâmı cins ile de henüz hususiyatı malûm olmamakla beraber alelitlâk cinsi malûm bulunan cadde manasını ifade eder ve bil'istiare tariki hakka müntabık olur ki sırat lügatte cadde, şehrah, yani işlek büyük yol demek olup aslı « �¡Š aÂ� » tır. Ve cümhurun lûgati budur. İbnikesirden Kunbul ve Yakupdan Rüveys rivayetlerinde de böyle sin ile essirat, sirat okunur fakat ranın tefhımi ve « �Ÿb� » nın itbakından dolayı sinin sadad kalbile sırat daha selis ve daha fasıhtır ki Kureyşin lûgati de budur. Ve İmamda yani Mushafı Osmande böyle yazılmıştır ve aşereden diğer kıraetler de böyledir. Ancak Hamza kıraetinde «sad»a «za» kokusu verilerek bir işmam yapılır ki bu da Kays lûgatidi. Ebuhayyan. Cadde manasına sırat kelimesi lisanımızda müstamel değildir. Ancak Cehennem uçurumlarının üzerinden herkesin geçmeğe mecbur olacağı kıldan ince ve kılıçtan keskin inişli yokuşlu, düzlü bir köprü gibi tasavvur olunan ve zamanımız tabirince nâkil bir hattı havaî ile kabili ifham olan bir Ahıret caddesinin ismi dinîsi olarak maruftur ve burada buna da bir ima vardır. Hatta Amribni Ubeytten bu mana ile tefsiri de nakledilmiştir. Lâkin burada asıl murat bir istiarei temsiliye ile tariki hak ve milleti islâm olduğunu müfessirini kiram beyan edegelmişlerdir. Lûgati Arapta alelitlâk yola tarik, işlek yola sebil, işlek, doğru, büyük ve açık yola evsafından birinin buruzuna göre cadde, sırat, şarıa, şeria denilir ve bu sebeple bu sırat kelimesinin şeriat kelimesini ifham edeceği unutulmamalıdır. Sh:»122 Müstakim, hiçbir yerinde meyil ve eğrilik bulunmıyan dümdüz ve dosdoğru demektir. Sırat dahi cihetinde doğru ise de inişi, yokuşu, bulunabileceğinden düzlük manasını da anlatmak için müstakim vasfı ile takyit olunmuştur. Bu sebepledir ki bunu müstevi ile tefsir ederler. Şu halde doğru kelimesi tamamen müstakımin yerini tutamıyacaktır. Filvaki lisanımızda doğru kelimesi, müstakim, hak, sadık manalarına dahi kullanılır. Kur'anı anlamak isterken elfazının ve terkiplerinin bütün inceliklerini gözetmek lâzımdır. Belâgati kur'aniyenin hasaisından biri de hakikatleri en zahir veçhinden gösterirken hututı dakikasını da mütenevvi nikâtı beyan içinde bütün inceliklerile toplamasıdır, Vücuhi beyan kat'iyet noktai nazarile lâakal on altı vechi ihtiva ettiği usulen malûmdur. İmaî ve gayri kat'î olan vücuhi belâgat ise İlmi belâgatin kabili ıhsa olmıyan ezvakiyle anlaşılır. Bu münasebetle burada bir düsturi kelâmî arz edelim. Şöyle ki: Tesadüf, müşahedei esrardan gafil olan cahilin nazarındadır. Hikmette tesadüf yoktur ve Hakîmi mutlâkın her ihtiyarında bir hikmeti mürecciha vardır. Gerçi irade zatında bir müreccihtir. Fakat iradei Hakîm vücubi haricî tahtı tesirinde olmıyarak bir hikmeti de tazammun eder, Binaenaleyh hakîm olan faili muhtarın kelâm ve kelimatının hususiyetleri hep hikmete müstenit bir ihtiyar eseri olacağından meselâ tarik demeyip te sırat demesi, müstevî demeyip te müstakim demesi, re'sen düşünülecek ve manaları ona göre tasavvur olunacak birer hikmeti dahi tazammun ederler. Kur'an ise bir kitabı hakîmdir « ��m ä¤Œ©í3¢ aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡ aÛ¤ÈŒ©íŒ¡ aÛ¤z Ø©îá¡� » bunun için evvelâ kelimelerin mefhumlarını iyice tesbit etmek, saniyen mevkilerinde lâfzan veya manen alâkadar olabileceği kelimat ve meanisi ile mukayese eylemek, salisen tarzı terkiplerini, siyak-u sibaklarını mülâhaza etmek, rabian bunlardan asıl manayı murat ile tezyinâtını temyiz eyle- Sh:»123 mek lâzımdır. Manayı muradın tayininde dahi iki haysiyet vardır. Birisi kelimenin aslında veya makamındaki mefhumi zihnîsi, diğeri de onların vakideki mütenavelleri, masadaklarıdır ki tamim, tahsıs, itlâk, takyit gibi hususat bu ikisi arasında cereyan eder, ve istinbatı ahkâmda bunların ehemmiyeti büyüktür. Tefsirlere baktığımız zaman « ��aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » den murat ne olduğu hakkında şu rivayetleri görürüz: Sıratullah, tarikı hak, şebili mutedil, kitabullah, iman ve tevabii iman, islâm ve şeriati islâm Peygamberimizin ve eazımı eshabının tarikı, sünen, tarikı sünnet ve cemaat, tarikı Cennet cisri Cehennem, nihayet bunları telhıs eden muhakkıkînin tarikı hak ve milleti islâm tefsiri. Şimdi senetleriyle beraber eslâfa ve eshaba kadar giden bu mütenevvi ifadeler, «lâm»ın ahdiyyeti veya cinsiyyeti mülâhazalarına nazaran bir kısmı mefhum ve ekserisi masadak üzerinde deveran eden beyanattır, cisri Cehennem istisna edilirse obirleri vakide ayni medlûlün evsafından birile ifadesinden başka bir şey olmadıkları halde mefhum ile masadak farkını bilmiyenler, bunlardan ne kadar ihtilâflara düşebilirler. Filvaki muhakkikinin tariki hak ve milleti islâm fezlekesi de bu iki haysiyete muntabıktır. Tariki hak mefhum, milleti islâm masadaktır. Bu iki farka bizzat nassı kur'anda tenbih için sırat iki def'a zikredilmiştir. «Sıratallezine» essırattan bedeldir -bedeli kül veya bazolabilir- ve kelâmda kasd-ü irade asıl bedele müteveccihdir. Mübdelü minih te külliyen metrûk ve matruh olmıyarak bu maksudun bir haysiyeti zahiresini temhit eder ve bu suretle her bedelde kısmen bir şerh-ü beyan ve kısmen te'kidi andıran bir kuvveti mana hasıl olur. Bu bedelde ise sıratı müstakimin hem zatını ve hem vasfını şerh-ü tavzıh eden kayitler vardır ki birincisi sıratın muzafü ileyhi olan « ��aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » ismi mevsul ve sılası, ikincisi bu mavsulün sıfatı olan « ��Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� » üçüncüsü de buna matuf olan « ��ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » kayitleridir. Sh:»124 İşte « ��aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » den murat olan mana ve masadak, bunların heyeti mecmuası mülâhaza edildikten sonra taayyün edecektir. Bunun için de evvelâ kendindeki mefhumunu tesbit etmeğe ihtiyaç vardır. Vaz'ı lûgat itibariyle bu mefhum, müstakim cadde demek olduğunu görmüştük. Fakat bu mefhum bize evvelâ vakide yol dediğimiz bir mahsûsü gösterir. Halbuki sevki kelâm istianenin ve meunetin beyanı idi. Bu ise gayrı mahsûs bir mânadır. Binaenaleyh bu karinei kat'iye ile biz anlarız ki bu yol mânevî yoldur ve hiç olmazsa manevî yola da şamil bir mecazı sarihtir ve daha açıkcası bir istiarei temsiliyedir. Evvelâ söylediğimiz gibi mahsûsattan işlek, büyük, vazih, düz, doğru bir yol tasavvur ediyoruz ve bunu hey'etiyle zihnimizde ahzediyoruz. Saniyen bizim temayülâtımızın, efkâr-ü harekâtımızın cereyanına bir esas teşkil ederek bizi doğruca ve selâmetle hayırlı muratlarımıza götürecek ilmî, amelî, vazih ve şümullu ve Haktealânın vaz'ı olan bir kanuni hak tasavvur ediyoruz bunu da hey'etiyle vicdanımıza alıyoruz. Salisen bu manevî hey'eti vüzuh ve îcaz ile anlatmak için evvelki mahsûs hey'ete mevzu olan sıratı müstakim lafzını istiare edip zikreylediğimiz karineye istinaden bunda kullanılıyor ve «ihdina» ile de buna bir teşrih yapıyoruz. Bu suretle bu mefhumun hasılı Haktealânın vaz'ı olup matlubi hayra hakkiyle götüren ve batıl olmıyan manevî yol olduğundan muhakkikinin tarikı hak tefsirleri, sıratımüstakımin mefhum ile manayi müradını beyan olduğu anlaşılır. Şimdi de masadakını bulalım: Yani tarikı hak ıtlâkına seza olan her tarık, matlup olan tarikı müstakime dahil midir? değil midir? burası cayi nazar ve az çok müphemdir. Evvelâ «nestain» de ilk hedefimiz meuneti ilâhiye oluyor ve sevki nazım bize iptida meuneti ilâhiyenin ehemm-ü akdemini talep etmemizi telkin ediyor. Bundan da alelumum meuneti ilâhiyeyi isticlâp eden bir Sh:»125 tarikı vazıha hidayet talebi, istianelerin ehemm-ü akdemi, ona hidayet ihsan etmek te meunetlerin ehemm-ü akdemi olduğu anlaşılıyor. Halbuki tarikı hakkın bütün hususiyatı bir meuneti Hak ise de bu meunetlerin akdem-ü ehemmi olan hangisidir?. Burası cayi teemmül olur. Saniyen hidayet hayra masruf olur. Ve acaba manayi ammiyle tarikı hak içinde şerrolanlar yok mudur? doğrusu vardır. Çünkü olmasaydı şerre yol bulunamaz, hiç bir şey yapılamazdı, gerçi her tarikı hak, zatında hayrı mahızdır ve onun vaz'ı aslîsi rahmeti ilâhiyenin tecellisini göstermektir. Fakat âlemde mahlûkatın hususiyetine izafetle nef-u dar, hayr-ü şer hiçbir gaye tasavvur olunmaz ki onun bir tarikı hakkı bulunmasın. Bunların her birisi için de hakkın bir sünneti, bir kanunu vardır. Ona sülûk eden doğru gâyesine gider. Hatta denilebilir ki bunların hepsi de Allahtealâya götürür, lâkin birisi rızasına götürür, biri de gadabına götürür. Binaenaleyh tarikı hak, Haktealânın rızasına götüren tarik diye tefsir edilmedikçe burada matlup olmamak lâzım gelir, Filvaki « ��aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » nazmı celili bize alelıtlâk tarikı hak mefhumundan daha ehas ve daha vazif bir manâ telkin ediyor. İşte bütün bu ibhamları izale için bedelin tezyiliyle mefhumun mütenaveli tefsir veya tahsis olunmuş ve dini islâmın bir hadditam ile tarifine muntabık bir surete ifrağ edilmek için « ����•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íåPPP�� » ilah... buyurulmuştur. Bu bize evvelâ her matlapta Haktealânın bir tarikı müstakimi bulunduğunu gösteriyor ve «ihdina» onu talep etmemizi telkin ediyor ve bu suretle ehemm-ü akdem meunet te iptida onun tarikı müstakimine hidayet olduğunu anlatıyor, Filvaki Allahtealâ rabbülâlemîn olduğundan âlemlerin hepsinde onun kanunları caridir. Kanunlar kâh vâzılarına ve kâh mevzularına, müteallâklarına nisbet olunur. Meselâ Solon kanunu vâzıına nisbet olduğu gibi Akar kanunu da mevzuuna, mahkûmlarına nisbettir. Ta- Sh:»126 biat dahi Hak kanunlarının mahkûmu olmak itibariyle bunların irade kanunundan madasına kavanini tabiiye namı dahi verilir. Lâkin hepsinin vazıı Haktealâ olduğundan bunlara kavanini hak ve sünneti ilâhiye demek elbette daha doğrudur. Bu kanunları bilmeğe ilm-ü fen denildiği gibi onların hayra götürenlerine de din, millet, şeriat ıtlâk olunur. Vaz'ı ilâhi ve kanuni hak haricinde din aramak batıldır ve bununla beraber her kanuni hak da din değildir. Meselâ beynine kuvvetli bir tabanca sıkanın ölmesi bir kanunı haktır. Hak tealânın hususî bir iradesi mani olmazsa o kurşunu kendine sıkan ölür. Fakat intihar etmek bir hayır, bir din değildir, ısyandır, şerdir, kendi milki olmıyan binai hakkı tahriptir. Bunun gibi insanların ef'alinden hangisi alınsa onun bir ciheti hayır veya şer ile muntabık olacağı bir kanuni Hak vardır. Hayır cihetiyle muntabık olduğu kanunı hak din, şer cihetiyle muntabık olduğu kanunı Hak, hilâfı dindir. İki cihetten de kanuni Hakka tatbik olunmıyan fiil, şer ve batıldır. Hasılı her kanunı hak bir vaz'ı ilâhî olduğundan müstakimdirler. Vaz'ı beşerî olan kanunlar ne ilim, ne din hiç biri olamazlar, bunlar ilim noktai nazarından batıl, din noktai nazarından şer teşkil ederler ve gayri müstakimdirler. Bunun için beşerin hakkı gerek ilimde ve gerek dinde kanun vazetmek değil Hakkın kanunlarını arayıp bulmak ve keşf-ü ızhar etmektir. Arşimit, muvazenei mayiat kanununu, Nevtun, cazibe kanununu, Aristo, tenakuz kanununu vazettiler demek doğru olmadığı gibi Ebuhanîfe Hazretleri de kıyası fıkhî kanunlarını vazetti demek doğru değildir. Bunlar onların vaz'ı olsa idi eğri ve yalan olurlardı, doğru olmaları kanunı Hakkın keşfine mazhar olmalarından naşidir. Bunun için ulema, mucit değil kâşif ve muzhirdirler. Zira kanunı Hakkın hafî olanları da vardır. « ��aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » ise vazılı manasını dahi tazammun ettiğinden bunları ızhara vesile olacak vazıh ve işlek bir tarikı esasîyi ifham ediyor ve Sh:»127 kanunı Hak olmıyan, meuneti ilâhiye ile hiç alâkası bulunmıyan eğri büğrü yolların hepsinden ihtiraz ettirdiği gibi hidayet de hayra masruf olacağından doğrudan doğru şerre götürmekte hak olan kanunlardan dahi ihtiraz edilmiş oluyor. Fakat bu son ihtirazda bir kaydi haysiyet aramak lâzım gelir? Çünkü şerden ihtiraz ettirmek için onu tanımak ve tanıtmak ta bir hayırdır. Yılanı bilmiyen ondan nasıl sakınır. Binaenaleyh hidayet kelimesindeki hayriyyet manası, sıratı müstakim, tarikı hak mefhumundan şer kanunlarının alelıtlâk tard-ü ıhracını değil, belki hayır kanunlarını evamir olarak müsbet ve şer kanunlarını nevahi olarak menfî bir haysiyetle takyit etmeği icap edecektir. İşte akıbinde bedel tarikiyle « ��•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » ayetleri bu menfı ve müsbet haysiyetleri de ibraz ediyor. Demek ki «essıratal müstakim» lâmı aht ile dini hakkın haddi tammıdır. Mabadi de bunun şerhidir. İn'am, nimet vermek, nimeti isal etmektir. Aslında müteaddidir. Lâkin tafdıl manasını tazammun ile mün'imin ulviyetini ve nimetin isti'lâsını ima için ( �ÇÜ¨ó� ) ile sılalanır. Nimet aslında insanın telezzüz ettiği halet, yani haleti hasenedir ki hazzı saadet demektir. Bundan alınarak bu telezzüze sebep olan şeylere ıtlâk olunmuştur. Aslı yumuşaklık demek olan nüumet ile alâkadardır. Arapça evvelki manada daha ziyade feth ile na'met kullanılır. Nitekim « �×¢á¤ ‡¡ô ã¡È¤à ò§ Ûb ã¡È¤à ò Ûé¢� » denilmiştir. Yani nice nimet sahibi vardır ki tena'ümü yoktur. Meselâ ekmeği vardır yiyemez, yirse tadını bulamaz. İn'amı ilâhî asıl bundadır. Allah tealânın nimetleri ise sayılamaz « ��ëa¡æ¤ m È¢†£¢ëa ã¡È¤à ò aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ûb m¢z¤–¢ìç6b� ». Fakat başlıca Dünyevî ve Uhrevî olmak üzere iki menba'da mülâhaza olunabilir. Niami Dünyeviye iki kısımdır: Vehbî, kesbî. Vehbî ya ruhanî veya cismanîdir, tabiri aharle ya manevî veya maddîdir. Ruhanî olanlar nefhı ruh, işrakı akil ve zekâ ve bunlara tabi olan fehim, fikir, nutuk, selâmeti Sh:»128 vicdan gibi, cismanî olanlar beden ve echizei bedeni ve bunlardaki kuvaı asabiye ve adaliye, hazmiye vesair kuvayı maddiyeyi, halât-ü heyeti hasılayı halk-u tekmil gibi şeyler. Kesbî olanlarda nefsi rezailden tasfiye, ilm-ü marifet, ahlâkı seniye ve melekâtı fadıla ile tahliye eylemek, bedeni hey'âtı matbua ve şemaili müstahsene ile tezyin etmek, câh, yani mevki ve haysiyeti içtimaiye mal ve servet kazanmak gibi şeylerdir. Niamı uhreviye, Dünyada vaki olan ifrat-ü tefrıtlarını mağfiret ederek rızasına erdirmek, ve melâikei mukarrebin ile beraber âlâyı illiyinde ebedel'âbat huzurü istikrara nail kılmaktır ki bu da vehbî ve kesbî, ruhanî ve cismanîye münkasim olur. Bunların hepsi başlı başına ve filhal mülâhaza edildikleri zaman şüphesiz birer nimettirler. Fakat her biri âtisine ve mabadına nisbetle mülâhaza edilince iptida nimet zannedilen birçok şeylerin hakikatte nikmet ve belâ çıkdığı da muhakkaktır. Bilakis iptida elem ve nıkmet görünen bazı musıbetlerin bilahare büyük bir nimet-ü saadete vesile olduğu da muhakkaktır. Ve safadan sonra cefa ne kadar acı ise cefadan sonraki safa da o kadar tatlıdır. Bu sebeple ciddî ve hakikî olan nimet-ü saadet âkıbeti her halde salim olanlardır. Binaenaleyh matlûbi aslî sadece iptidai nimet değil, âkıbete selâmetle yetiştiren nimetler olmak lâzım gelir. İslâm kelimesinin dahi ilham ettiği bu haysiyet « ��Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » vasfiyle ifade ediliyor. Bu suretle «en'amtealeyhim» de nimet ve in'am umumı istiğrak ile lafzıam olmamakla beraber mefhumen ıtlâkiyle her türlü nimete muhtemel ve şamil olabileceğinden mütenaveli tahsıs olunmak için gadabü dalâlden selâmet kaydiyle takyidedilmiş ve tam manasile nimet ifade edilmiştir ki bu da niami uhreviye ve ona vesile olan vehbî, kesbî, ruhanî, cismanî niami Dünyeviye demektir. Bunların başı da hakkı hayat, hakkı hurriyet, iman, selâmeti vicdan, hüsni ahlâk, salâhi içtimaî, ilmi nafi, ameli salih- Sh:»129 tir. Lisanı islâmda hürriyet, hukukuna malikiyet diye tarif olunur, pezdevî ki bunun zıddı hukukuna başkasının malik olması demek olan esaret ve rıkkiyettir. Aslı hukuk ise vaz'ı ilâhidir. Binaenaleyh her hangi bir ferdin vaz'ı beşerî ile tebdil, tagyir veya tasarrufa mahkûm olabiliyorsa o artık yalnız Allahın kurulu değildir. Ve onda bir hissei esaret vardır. Ve artık onun vecaip-ü vezaifi mahzı hakkın icabına değil, şunun bunun keyf-ü iradesine tabidir. Binaenaleyh Haktealâyi tanımiyan kimse de hukukuna malikiyet manâsına hakkı hürriyet farzetmek bir tenakuz olduğu gibi, Haktealâdan başkasına kul olanlarda da hürriyet farzetmek imkânsızdır. Ve bunun için zâmanı hürriyet yalnız Allaha ubudiyettedir. Ve sıratı müstakimin mebdei bu ubudiyet ve ilk gayei dünyeviyesi de nimeti uzma olan bu hakkı hürriyettir. Bunun başı da niamı vehbiyeden hayat, niamı kesbiyeden imandır. İşte bu ikisi usuli niamdır. Bunların mebdei de meunet ve hidayeti ilâhiyedir. İstenen tarik de bu meunetin tarikı müstakimdir. Ve işte nimeti islâm bu tarikı mustakimdir. « ��a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� » de iki vecih mümkindir. Birisi bervechibalâ hiçbir mef'ul gözetmiyerek ( �ÏÈÜo¤ aÛb¡ã¤Èbâ� ) alelıtlâk fili in'amı ika ettin yani onları mes'ut kıldın manâsı, diğeri de ( ��a ã¤Èà¤o 2¡é¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� ) gibi mef'ulübih bir zamir takdir etmektir. Sahip keşşaf evvelkini, İbniceriri Taberî ikinciyi tercih etmişlerdir. Haziften selâmet itibariyle evvelkisi evlâ ve beliğ ve fakat bir kinâye mahiyetindedir. Bu sebeple fi'lin muktezası olan ikincisi zahirdir. Ancak İbni ceriri Taberî bu mefulü « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » karinesiyle tâat ve ibadete irca ederek «sen onlara tâat ve ibadetini in'am ettin» suretinde göstermiştir. Fehmi acizaneme göre bu takdirde zamiri sırate irca ile «sen onlara o sıratı in'am eyledin» mânasını vermek daha zahirdir. Ve en doğrusu burada zamiri takdir et- Sh:»130 meksizin in'am fili mutlâkını, in'amı sırattan, yani (en'amte) yi (en'amtebih) ten kinaye yapmaktır ve İlmi meanide malûm olan mef'uli mahsusa taallûktan kinaye uslubu burada pek beliğdir. Ve bunda in'amı sıratın in'amı mutlâk ve hatta in'amı kül mesabesinde olduğu anlaşılır. Bunda calibi dikkat üç nokta vardır: Evvelâ, bizzat tarik ve sıratın ehemmi niam olan bir nimeti uzmâ olduğu anlaşılır. Saniyen, in'amı sırat, ehemmi meunet olduğu anlaşılır. Salisen, onlara izafe kılınan bu sırat kendi vazıları olmayıp, vazı ve in'amı ilâhî olduğu ve onların sıratı olması mazheriyet ve sulûkları itibariyle bulunduğu anlaşılır. Ve bu evsaf ile Allaha müzaf olan ve doğru niam ve meuneti ilâhiyeye götüren sıratı müstakime intibak eder. Filvaki nimeti tarik, âzamı niamdır. Çünkü her hangi bir nimetin tarikıne, kanununa nail olmak, o nimete bir kerre değil, daima nail olmayı intaç eder. Ulûm-u fünununun ehemmiyeti de bundandır. Birisinden on liralık bir iane istemekle, daima on lira getirecek bir tarik, bir sebep istemek arasında ne kadar fark vardır. Cenabı Allahtan «yarab bana iane et de fülan nimeti ver» diye dua ve istianede bulunmak pek küçük bir talep olur. Hattâ «her nimeti ver» demek bile böyledir. Çünkü bu dua kabul olunmakla o nimetlerin her zaman devam-ü istimrarı te'min edilmiş olmaz. Fakat «fülan nimetin tarikını in'am et ve o tarikte sebat nasip eyle» diye taleb-ü taharride bulunulacak olursa bu dua kabul olunduğu zaman o nimet bir kerre değil bin kerreler ve ilâ nıhaye elde edilmiş olur. Tarîkın en büyüğü de meuneti ilâhiyenin tarikı vurududur. Bunun en kısası da müstakim olan tariktır. Bu bulununca tarikı nimetin hepsi bulunur. Tarikı nimet bulununca nimetlerin hepsine aleddevam erilir ve burada iptida bize nimet ver denmeyipte « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » duasiyle doğru yol istemenin ta'lim buyrulması bu manayı Sh:»131 ne güzel te'yit eder. Fatihaya (ta'limi mes'ele) isminin verilmesinde de bu nüktenin büyük bir hissesi olduğunu hatırlamalıyız. Halbuki bu taallûkı mahsus mülâhaza edilmediği takdirde bu manaları istihraç müşkil olacak ve sıratın onlara in'amı ilâhî olduğu hafi kalacaktır. Bu cihetle evvelki takdirdeki ıtlâkı nimetin belâgati bile bunun madununda demektir. Gerçi onda sıratın gayesi nimeti mutlâka olduğuna zahir bir ima vardır. Ve bu mâna avam için cazibelidir. Lâkin iptida kelâmın sevkinde gayei matlûbenin meuneti ilâhiye olduğu aşikâr ve bu münasebetle sıratın gayesi de o ve daha doğrusu bizzat Allahteala olmak mütebadirdir. Bütün niam da buna müteferrı'dir ve işte asıl siratı müstakim, tarikı hak bu manada alem gibidir. Çünkü bir nimetin bir tarikı bilinir ve sulûk de edilir de yine bizzat meuneti ilâhiye, tevfikı hak bulunmazsa bir mani zuhur eder, matlûp hasıl olmaz da tali böyle imiş denilir. Binaenaleyh her şeyden evvel bu meunet ve tevfike ermek için bütün metalibi aguşuna almış, büyük, açık, doğru, düz bir yol istemek zarurîdir. Bu yol « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6� » ahdinde sebat ile yürüdecek olan bir din ve millettir. Her hakikati ve matlebi aguşuna almış, bir din ve millet, bir sıratı müstakim istemek sade bir tasavvur ve hayalden ibaret bir istemek de değildir. Bu yola ermiş ve üzerinde yürümüş, o sayede her muradına nail olmuş, hem de kemali selâmet ve saadetle nail olmuş ehli nimet, tarihi beşerde inkâr olunamıyacak surette sabit ve böyle bir matlûp asarı müşahede ve tecribe ile bilfiil görülmüş bir emri vakidir. Ve işte « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=� » den sonra « ��•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » buyrulması bunu da bilhassa göstermektir. Şimdi bunların kimler olduğunu anlamıya çalışalım. Bunların heyeti mecmuası bize ahdi haricî ile gösteriliverecek bir cemaati mahdude değildir. İptidai beşeriyetten bu ane kadar peyderpey gelmiş ve terbiyei hak ile Sh:»132 devir devir ızharı kemal etmiş mütevaliyen münteşir ve gayri mahsur zevat ve cemaatlerdir. Biz bunları yalnız «mün'amün aleyhim - yani niamı ilâhiyeye ermiş olanlar» unvanile tanır ve vasılîn, erenler diye mülâhaza ederiz ve bu cinsin âlemde vücudunda hiç şüphe etmeyiz. Bu nokta yakinîdir. Ve alelıtlâk bunların sıratını talep etmek te bu yakin ile harekettir. Fakat tafsılâtına ve bu cinsin efrat ve envaından bir nümune almak için hariçte tayinlerine gelince: Bunu nimetin manasını takdirimiz nisbetinde bir ahdi zihnî ile mütalea edebiliriz. Bunun için « ��aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » de ya tarifi cinsî veya ahdi zihnî melhuzdur. Cins olduğuna göre « ��Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� » bedel, ahdi zihnî olduğuna göre de sıfat olmak zahirdir. Binaenaleyh bunları iptidaen ahdi zihnî ile tasavvur edip bu evsafı haiz bir cemaati mes'ude arayacağız, ve Allah tealâdan onların yoluna hidayet talep edeceğiz ve muvaffak olduğumuz ande bizde o yolda o cinsten âleme nümunei imtisal olacak bir zümrei cemaat teşkil etmiş bulunacağız. Kur'an bize bu cinsten birçok cemaatler gösterecektir ki « ��ëßå¤ í¢À¡É¡ aÛÜ£¨é ëaÛŠ£¢ì4 Ïb¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ßÉ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èá aÛÜ£¨é¢ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ß¡å aÛä£j¡î©£å ëaÛ–£¡†£©íÔ©îå ëaÛ’£¢è† a¬õ¡ ëaÛ–£bÛ¡z©îå7 ëy Ž¢å a¢ë¯Û¨¬÷¡Ù ‰Ï©îÔ¦6b� » ayeti bu bapta en cemiyetli olan ayetlerden biridir. Yani tam manasiyle mün'amün aleyhim olan süadâi hakikiye enbiya, sıddikîn, şüheda, salihin ve bunlara refik olan ehli imandır. Fakat bu izah iptidai islâma nazarendir. Bize gelince: Bu numunenin bütün iphamlarından ari bir ahdi haricîsi vardır ki o da Hatemülenbiya Muhammed Mustafa sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem Efendimizle eshabı kiramıdır. Az zaman içinde bunlarda tecelli eden nimeti muvaffakiyetin, saadeti dünyeviye ve uhreviyenin bir misalini daha tarihi beşer bugüne kadar kaydetmemiştir. Tarihi umumîyi okuyunuz ve bugün Dünyadaki akvama da bir ircai nazar ediniz. Bakınız, bunların içinde meselâ bir Hazreti Ömer siyretinin nazîri olabilecek hiçbir misal bulabilecekmisiniz, bir taraftân fütuhat elektrik sür'atile şark-u gar- Sh:»133 be yayılırken diğer taraftan bütün adaleti ilâhiye yerleri gökleri dolduruyor ve bu nimetlerin içinde zevki hakka müstağrek olan Ömerin sırtındaki yamalı bir gömlek âlemin gözüne Kisraların, Kayserlerin tacı haşmetlerinden çok yüksek bir hissi ibtihaç saçıyordu. Fakat dünyanın bu teveccühü içinde hiçbir gün şaşırmiyan, metanetini zayi etmiyen Hazreti Faruk vefati peygamberî günü farukiyetini gaybeder gibi göründüğü zaman, Hazreti Sıddik bütün sıddikiyetile ibrazı vücut ederek onu ve herkesi irşat etmiş ve cemaatı kemafissabık sıratı Muhammedîde yürütmüştü. Daha evvel hicret günü müsahabeti nebeviyye ile gizlendikleri mağarada müşriklerin baskınına uğradıkları zaman Hazreti Sıddika da hüzn-ü fütur ârız olmuş iken « ��Ûbm z¤Œæ¤ a¡æ£ aÛÜ£¨é ßÈä7b� » diye onu tesliye ve tatmin bir ahdi zihnî mahiyetinde olan o cemaati mesude bütün beşeriyete ekmel bir nümunei imtisal olmak üzre taayyün etmiş olduğundan bize nazaren « ��aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » ahdi haricî ile malumdur. Bunun için eslâf-ü ahlâftan birçok müfessirin « ��•¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤=� » ayetini Hazreti Muhammedin bu eshabı kiramının tarikı, sünneti ile tefsir etmişlerdir. Fakat mebde ve münteha beraber mülâhaza edildiği zaman bu manâ da mün'amün aleyhim cinsinden bir cemaat diye ahdi zihnî mahiyetinde olmuş olur. « ��Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� » Ellezinenin sıfatıdır. Ve islâmdaki hasleti tekvanın menşeini gösterir. Arapçada sıfat ile mevsuf arasında tarif veya tenkir cihetinden dahi mutabakat şarttır. Halbuki gayr kelimesi, elalimü gayrülcahil, elhareketü gayrüssükûn tarzında bir zıddıkâmiline müzaf olmakdıkça marifetlik iktisap edemiyeceği gibi ellezine ismi mevsulüde marife olduğundan ahdı zihnî manasına mahmul olmadıkca nekire ile tevsıf olunamaz. Binaenaleyh bunun sıfat olması, mevsulün ahdi zihnî manasına bir karinei zahiredir. Çünkü magdubialeyhim ve dâllîn vasıfla- Sh:»134 rının alelıtlâk mün'amün aleyhim vasfına zıddıkâmil olması cayi nazardır. Mün'amün aleyh görünenler içinde hakikatta mahkûmi gadep veya dahlolan nice kimseler de bulunur. Ve âlemde nimetler içinde yüzer gibi görünen bir çok eşhas ve cemaât buna misal de gösterebilir. Bu itibar ile gayr sıfati gadep ve dalâli nefyederek mün'amün aleyhi bunların maadasına tahsıs ediyor ve o halde niamı salime ile mütena'im olanlar, bunların zıddıkâmili olurlarsa da alelıtlâk mütena'im olanlar böyle değildirler. Binaenaleyh in'am itlâkile mülâhaza edilir, ve ellezine de bu sıla ile cinsen veya ahdi haricî ile marife tanılır ise gayr ona sıfat olamaz, belki bedel olabilir, Keşşaf ve ona tebean Kazı ve saire bu bedeliyyeti tecviz etmişlerdir. Fakat Ebussuut tefsirinde bunu bihakkın reddeylemiştir. Çünkü bedel, kelâmdaki nisbette maksudi aslı olur. Mübdelü minih bilkülliye mühmel ve metrûk halinde olmamakla beraber kelâmda hedefe maksat olarak da kalmaz. O halde gayr bedel ise sırattan maksadı aslî, nimet değil, gadep-ü dalâletin intifası olmuş olacaktır. Ve bu surette mün'amün aleyhim demek Allahın gadabından ve dalâletten salim olanlar demek olacağını Sahip Keşşaf tasrih de etmiştir. Gerçi def'i mazarrat, celbi menfeatten evlâ ise de maksadı aslî sade def'i mazarrat değil, o mazarrattan salim olan nimet ve menfeattir, Bu ise bedelin değil ancak sıfatın manası olabilecektir. Binaenaleyh hedefi kelâm en'amte aleyhimdedir. Ve gadab-ü dalâlin nefyi ona tebean maksuttur. Ve mün'amü aleyhim demek, nimeti mutlâka ile gadap ve dalâlden selâmeti cami olanlar demek olur ki islâm da budur. Ve filhakika islâmdaki takva budur, Ve Ebussuut tamamen haklıdır. Binaenaleyh gayirde sıfat ve ellezinede ahdi zihnî manası zahirdir. Maamafih nimeti mutlâkadan nimeti salime veya söylediğimiz gibi nimeti sırat, nimeti islâm kastedilirse gayir bunun zıddı kâmiline muzaf olmuş ve binaenaleyh tarif iktisap Sh:»135 etmiş olacağından cins veya ahdi haricî suretinde sıfat olabilecektir. Gadab nefsin bir mekruh karşısında iradei intikam ile heyecanıdır ki rızanın zıddıdır. Lisanımızda öfke, bir fark ile hiddet, hışım dahi denilir. Cenabı Allaha nisbet edildiği zaman gadab infialâtı nefsaniyeden tecrit ile münteha ve gayesinde istimal edilir de iradei intikam veya inzali ukubet manası murat olunur. Bu da rububiyeti rahimiyenin lâzımıdır. Yani gadab alelıtlâk rahmetin zıddı değildir. Meselâ zalime gadab, mazluma rahmetin muktezasıdır. Elmağdubi aleyh tabirinde bu unvan kendilerine adeta isim olmuş gibi bir kuvvet vardır ki gadaba mahkûm, gadap altında kalmış gitmiş demek olur. Binaenaleyh bazan bir ukubete uğramak, magdubu aleyh olmak değildir ve hele hakikatte bir takım niamı âtiye ve müstakbelenin mükaddimesi ve vesilesi olan elemler hiç bir zaman ukubet ve gadap değildir. « ��ëÛäj¤Ü¢ìã£Ø¢á¤ 2¡’ó¤õ§ ß¡å aÛ¤‚ì¤Ò¡ ëaÛ¤v¢ìÊ¡ ëãÔ¤—§ ß¡å aÛ¤b ß¤ìa4¡ ëaÛ¤b ã¤1¢¡ ëaÛr£à Š ap¡6 ë2 ’£¡Š¡ aÛ–£b2¡Š©íå=� » çünkü her işte itibar akıbetedir. Dalâl ve dalâlet, doğru yoldan amden veya hataen sapmaktır ki hüdanın mukabilidir. Lisanımızda sapmak, sapıklık, sapkınlık dahi denilir. Dalâl bazan gafletten, şaşkınlıktan neş'et eder. Ve ekseriya da şaşkınlık onu takip eyler ve sonra yitmeğe ve daha sonra telef olmağa müncer olur. Bu münasebetlerle dalâl, gaflet, hayret, gaybubet, helâk manalarında da kullanılır. Esasında mahsûs ve maddî yoldan sapmaktır. Ve sonra maneviyat ve makulâtta da mütearef olmuştur. Ve biz alelekser dalâlet ve sapkınlığı sade dinde, dalâl ve sapıklığı da akilde ve sözde istimal ederiz. Binaenaleyh «dâllîn» tam manasiyle sapkınlar demektir. Burada gerek « ��aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤� » ve gerek « ��aÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » deki harfi tariflerin istiğrak veya cins için olduğu zahirdir. Çünkü nimetin selâmeti kâmilesi bundandır. Bir çok müfessirin de Sh:»136 böyle nefyi cins suretinin tefsirlerini ihtiyar etmişlerdir ki bu surette nimet ve istikametin zıddı olan gadab-ü dalâl, kitaplı ve kitapsız, müşrik ve gayri müşrik bütün ehli küfrün yollarından sarahaten ihtiraz edilmiş olur. Maamafih harfi tariflerin akdem olan ahdi haricî manasına hamillerinde dahi ayni manayı dolayısile istihsal mümkindir. Ve bunda ayrıca bir belâgat de vardır. Zira magdubu aleyhim ve dallîn vasıfları müteyakkan olan edna ve ekallerine masruf olursa bunlardan ihtiraz obirlerinin hepsinden ihtirazı evleviyyetle müstelzim olur. Bu da milleti islâmın ağyarı beyninde bir tefavütü göstermek belâgatini haizdir. Aceba her ikisinin ekal mertebesiyle böyle bir ahdi haricî var mıdır? Evet, gerek kur'anda ve gerek ehadisi nebeviyyede ve umumiyetle şeriati islâmiyede buna dair deliller mevcuttur. Ve bunlar ehli kitap olan Yehud-ü Nasaradır. Gerek müşrik ve gerek gayri müşrik cemii küffar hakkında kur'anı azımüşşanda « ��ëÛ¨Ø¡å¤ ßå¤ ‘Š € 2¡bÛ¤Ø¢1¤Š¡ •†¤‰¦a ÏÈÜî¤è¡á¤ Ëšk¥ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡7� » ayetinde olduğu gibi gadabı ve « ��a¡æ£ aÛ£ˆ©íå ×1 Š¢ëa ë•†£¢ëa Çå¤ j©î3¡ aÛÜ£¨é¡ Ó†¤ ™Ü£¢ìa ™ÜbÛ¦b 2 È©î†¦a� » ayetinde olduğu gibi de dalâli tamimen tasrih etmiş olmakla beraber Yehud hakkında ekseriya « ��™¢Š¡2 o¤ ÇÜî¤è¡á¢ aÛˆ£¡Û£ò¢ ëaÛ¤à Ž¤Øäò¢ ë2 b¬ëª¢@2¡Ìšk§ ß¡å aÛÜ£¨é¡6� » gibi gadabı, Nasara hakkında da « ������Ó¢3¤ íb¬ a ç¤3 aÛ¤Ø¡n bl¡ Ûb m Ì¤Ü¢ìa Ï©ó …©íä¡Ø¢á¤ Ëî¤Š aÛ¤z Õ£¡ ëÛb m n£j¡È¢ì¬a a ç¤ì¬aõ Óì¤â§ Ó†¤ ™Ü£¢ìa ß¡å¤ Ój¤3¢ ëa ™Ü£¢ìa ×r©îŠ¦a ë™Ü£¢ìa Çå¤ ìa¬õ¡ aÛŽ£j©î3¡;��� » gibi dalâli tasrih buyurmuştur. Ve bununla beraber Yehud ile Nasaranın kesdiklerini yemek, ve kızlarını nikâh edebilmek gibi yakin muamelâtta diğer ehli şirkten farklarını da göstermişdir. Bunlardan anlaşılırki ehli kitap olan Yehud ve Nesârâ gadab-ü dalâlde diğer müşriklerden, dinsizlerden ve sair edyanı batıla erbabından ehvendir. Ve bunlar islâmın zıddı karibidirler. Binaenaleyh Fatihada magdubi aleyhimden mürat ahdi harcî ile Yehud, dâllînden müratta Nasaradır, diye tefsir olunursa «gayir» ve «lâ» ile evvelen ve bil'ibare bunların tarikı nefyedilmiş ve dolayisiyle bil'evle- Sh:»137 viyye yani dâl biddelâle olarak da bütün sairlerinden ihtiraz olunmuş olur. Ve bu tefsirin naklinde tarikleri kuvvetlidir. İbniceriri Taberî bir hayli âsâr nakletmiştir. Dürrimensurun beyanı veçhile İbniebi Hâtim demiştir ki «mağdubu aleyhimin, Yehud ve dallînin Nasara ile tefsirinde beynelmüfessirin hilâf bilmiyorum» Nitekim İbnihibban ve hâkim bu baptaki hadîslerin sıhhatına, tirmizî de hüsnüne hükmetmiş ve bunları birçok muhaddisin tahriç eylemişlerdir. Şihap. Nassın zahirdeki bu umumunu iki nev'a hasredecek veçhile takyit etmek usul noktai nazarından caiz olmiyacağı mülâhazasiyle bazı müfessirin buna ilişmiş ve nassın umumiyet üzere ipkasiyle Yehud ve Nasarayı birer misal olarak telâkki etmeği muvafık görmüştür. Yehud ve Nasara ehven ve ednaı müteyakkan olarak tasavvur edilmiyecek olursa bu itiraz bihakkın varittir. Çünkü ihtirazı onlara kasretmek manâsı islâmda hem akla ve hem nukuli kat'iyeye muhalif olduğundan böyle bir ahdi haricîye imkân yoktur. Söylediğimiz gibi bunlar ednayi müteyakkan olarak tasavvur edilirse diğerlerinden ihtirazi âm bil'evleviyye sabit olacağı cihetle tahsıs, medfu ve mahzuru mündefidir ve zaten « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6��� » de şirkleri zahir olan müşrikini saireden vazıban ve bunlara nisbetle hafif olan Yehud ve Nasaradan da zımnan ihtiraz edilmiş olduğu cihetle burada da bunlardan vazıhan ve obirlerinden dolayisiyle ihtiraz edilmiş olmasında da belâğat vardır. Binaenaleyh bu baptaki hadîslerden de bir nebze bahsedelim: Aleyhissalâtü vesselâm Efendimizin «Yehud magdubi aleyhim, Nasara de dullâldır» buyurduğunu Tirmizî sahibinin babı tefsirinde meşhur Hatimi taînin oğlu Hazreti Adiden senediyle bir hadîsi hasen olmak üzere rivayet eylemiştir ki meali şöyledir. «Adiy bini Hatim radıyallahü anh demiştir ki: «Resuliekrem sallalahü aleyhi veselleme gittim, Sh:»138 mescidinde oturuyordu. Cemaat işte bu Adiy bini Hatimdir dediler. Ben ise emansız, mükâtebesiz gelmiştim, hemen huzuruna atıldım, derhal elimi tuttu «mukaddemada Allahtan ümit ederim ki onun elimi benim elime koyacak» buyurmuştu. Akibinde kalktı o sırada bir kadın beraberinde bir sabi ile huzuruna geldiler ve bizim sana bir hacetimiz var dediler, onlarla beraber kalkıp hacetlerini bitirdi, sonra elimden tutup beni hanei saadetine götürdü. Bir kız çocuğu ona bir yasdık koydu ve üzerine cülus buyurdu ben de huzurunda oturdum. Binaenaleyh Allaha hamd-ü sena etti ve şöyle buyurdu «lâilaheillâllah» demekten neye kaçıyorsun, ondan başka bir ilâh mı biliyorsun? Ben hayır dedim. Badehu biraz konuşduktan sonra «sen herhalde «Allahuekber» denilmesinden kaçıyorsun, demek Allahdan daha büyük birşey biliyorsun» buyurdu ben yine hayır dedim, buyurdu ki « �Ïbæ aÛîèì…ßÌšìl ÇÜîèá ëaæ aÛä–b‰ô ™Ü£b4� » �g aÛš£b¬Û£©îå g� yani Yahudîler gadaba uğramış, magdubu aleyhim olmuşlar, Nasara da sapıtmış, dalâlete düşmüşler bunun üzerine ben de «ben müslüman oldum geldim» dedim ve baktım ki veçhi saadeti ferahından inbisat ediyordu. Bil'ahare emretti, Ensardan bir zatin nezdine verildim, akşam sabah hep huzuruna gelir dururdum. Yine bir akşam yanında idim. Bir kavm geldiler, üzerlerinde yün elbise vardı. Resulullah kalktı, namaz kıldı, badehu onları tergibe başladı. Diyordu ki «velev bir sâ' velev yarım sa' velev bir tutam velev bir tutam parçası olsun bununla her biriniz yüzünü Cehennemin -yahut ateşin- hararetinden vikaye ede, hatta velevse bir hurma danesi velevse yarım hurma danesi olsun. Her biriniz Allaha varacak o da ona şu söyliyeceğimi söyliyecektir: Ben size göz kulak vermedim mi? Evet verdin der, mal ve evlât vermedim mi? Evet verdin der, o zaman Allah tealâ o halde hani sen kendin için önceden ne hazırlık gördün der» ve insan işte o vakit önüne, arkasına, sağına, soluna bakar da Ce- Sh:»139 hennemin hararetinden yüzünü koruyacak hiçbir şey bulamaz, her biriniz yüzünü ateşten vikaye etsin de velev yarım hurma ile olsun, bunu bulamazsa velev kelimei tayyibe ile -tatlı sözle- olsun. Çünkü ben artık sizin hakkınızda fakr-ü fakadan korkmam, zira Allah yardımcınız ve vericinizdir. Sizin için fakirlik korkusu nihayet Medine ile Hiyre arasında kârban giderken bindiğinin çalınması korkusu ne ise ondan fazla değildir» buyurdu. Adiy bini Hatim Hazretleri bunu rivayet ettikten sonra şunu da ilâve etmiş: «Bunu dinlerken ben gönlümden bu nerede? Tay dağlarının eşkiyası nerede? diyordum» demiştir. Fakat Yehud mağdubü aleyhimdir demekle elmağdubi aleyhim Yahuddur demek arasında büyük fark vardır. Binaenaleyh bu ve emsali hadîslere nazaran Yahudîlerin ve Nasaranın Fatihadaki «mağdubi aleyhim ve dallînden» birer misal oldukları anlaşılırsa da mantukun bunlardan ibaret olduğu anlaşılmaz. Maamafih ikinci suretle dahi rivayeti mazbuta vardır. Harfı tarifin en mukaddem manası olan ahdi haricîye hamli izahı sabık ile ehveniyyet dairesinde mümkin olunca mütevatir olmıyan hadîslerle takyidi nas mahzuru varit olmıyacağı cihetle bu hadîslerin dahi i'mali vacip olur. Binaenaleyh iki tefsir arasındaki fark birisinde yani cinste ihtirazı küllînin mantukan ve bil'ibare diğerinde de fehva ile biddelâle olmasındadır. Evvelkine göre nazarı islâmde müşrikin ile ehli kitap arasındaki fark Fatihada ifade edilmemiş, ikincide ise bu fark dahi gösterilmiş olur ki biz bunu siyakı kur'ana daha muvafık buluyoruz. Bunda bizi düşündürecek pek mühim noktalar vardır. Acaba, Resulullah Efendimiz Yehud mağdubu aleyhim, Nasara dullâldır buyurduğu zaman, bunlar ne halde idiler, Yahudiler daha nice zaman evvel hubbi Dünya ve hodbinlik ile ahkâmı Tevratı ihmal ve tahrif ederek Hak Sh:»140 yolundan bile bile ayrılmışlar ve binnetice nice Enbiyaı kirama ve bilhassa, Zekeriyya, Yahya, İsa aleyhimüsselâme olan haksızlıklariyle de hem hakkın gadabını ve hem halkın nefretini kazanmışlardı ve çoktan hürriyeti siyasiyelerini bütün bütün zayi etmişler ve darma dağınık olmuşlardı ve bu suretle zayi ettikleri cemaati zahireleri yerine ta Süleyman aleyhisselâm zamanındanberi takip edegeldikleri cem'iyyâtı hafiyye ile uğraşmışlar ve uğraştıkça da bütün milletleri kuşkulandırmışlar ve âlem nazarında içleri dışlarına uymıyanların pişuvası sayılmışlardı ve bununla beraber esasında Dünyayı tenvir etmiş bir kitaba, havarık ile dolu bir tarihe mensup olduklarından binnisbe münevver ve lâakal mazileri ile halleri beynindeki nisbet itibariyle de pek ziyade şayanı ehemmiyet idiler. Mazide Hakka istinadı hasebiyle feyyaz olan dinlerini halde kavmiyyet çenberile bağlıyarak daima hakkın üzerine çıkmak istiyorlar ve istedikçe sukut eyliyorlardı. Nasaraya gelince: O zaman bunlar Romanın varisi, İstanbulun sahibi olarak yer yüzündeki iki büyük devletin biri ve hatta birincisi bulunuyorlardı. Karşılarında bir İran idi. Yani o günkü Nasraniyetin âlemdeki mevki'i bugünkü Nasraniyetten çok yüksek idi. Zahir nazarla bakıldığı zaman bunlar mün'amün aleyhim zannedilebilirlerdi. Halbuki hakikatte böyle değil idiler, fena bir akibete yürüyorlardı, akibetleri, ahiretleri cidden hatarnâk idi. Gerçi bunlar Yehudiler gibi kavmiyyet çenberine sıkışmış değildiler fakat mıkyası hakkı zayi etmişlerdi. Evvel emirde tevhidi Hakka bedel, akidei teslise saplanmışlar, ve en adî müşrikler gibi putlar içinde kalmışlardı. Gerçi Mâneviye ve Seneviyyeye nazaran bu teslisin başında bir peder ılâh tanıdığı cihetle az çok bir manâi tevhit yok değildi. Lâkin bu teslis İskenderiye felsefesinin muhtelif eşhası selâseden mürekkep ekanimi selâsesi yerine eşhası selâ- Sh:»141 senin ittihadına müstenit bir ekanimi selâse idi. o suretleki hem bir, hem üç idi, böyle aklın tenakuz kanununuda çiğneyen bir akidei teslis artık inkişafı aklîye meydan bırakmamış ve varis oldukları bütün ulum-ü fünunu çığırından çıkarmış ve tarikı isbattan ayrılıp sadece zevki kalbîye ve müstakim bir tarik takip etmiyen temayülâtı mahzaya istinat ederek dini keyfe mettefak ilcamı nasa bir vesil gibi takip etmişler ve bunun için ellerinde bulunan mantıkın tatbikatını atup münhasıren İlmiruhun temayülât ve ihtisasat fasliyle kulûbi avammı cezb için uğraşmışlar ve nice ifratlara sapmışlardı. Diğer taraftan fikri hukukîyi temamiyle çiğnemişlerdi. Nazarlarında hak, şeriat mefhumunun hakikatle alâkası yoktu, bunlar, ilmî, hakikî ve ilâhî bir mefhum değil idi. Nitekim elhâletü hâzihi Hıristiyan lisanlarından hukuk manâsına kullanılan kelimelerin hakk-u hakikat maddesiyle alâkası yoktur. (Druva) başka, (Verite) başkadır ve ayni zamanda sabık Romada olduğu gibi bir vaz'ı adî de değil idi. Binaenaleyh iradei halka da mütevakkıf değil idi, Hukuk sadece ruhanîlerin ve mecalisi ruhaniyenin vaz'ı idi. Ve bunlar hak üzerinde bir fikri ilmî ve ictihadî ile değil bir fikrî iradî ile temamen vazıı kanun sıfatile hareket ediyorlardı ve mamafih akidei teslisin neticesi olarak bunda lâhut ile nâsutun anlaşılmaz bir tedahülü vardı. Hukuki nasın böyle vaz'ı hakka istinad etmiyen vâzıların elinde istenilen şekle konulabilmesi ve tatbikatında da hüsniniyyet ile değil keyfî ve zevkî noktalardan hareket edilmesi ve esasen Hıristiyanlardan madasına hiçbir suretle hakkı hayat tanımaması hey'eti içtimaiyeyi büyük sukutlara ihzar ediyordu. Çünkü insanlar âlemde zevkı şairane ile muvakkat zaman için eğlenebilirlerse de bu zevk, zevkı hakkı çiğnemiye başladığı zaman derhal sönmeğe mahkûmdur. Hukuki nase nefsel'emirde sabit hiçbir kıymet atfedilmediği zaman melekûti ilâhiyenin hiçbir manâsı kalmaz ve te- Sh:»142 mayülâtı kalbiyeyi tehyiç edecek diğer vesaitin hepsi hakkın karşısında akim kalır. Burada akideden neş'et etmiyen ve akide hilâfında vaki olan fisk-u fücurdan bahse lüzum görmiyoruz. Çünkü onlar mahiyeti diniyeye müzaf değildir. Bu suretle teslis, takimi ukul, saydi kulup, şeriatsızlık, vicdan darlığı ve hasılı bir kelime ile hakk-u hakikatten tebâüt, işte Hıristiyanlığın o zamanki evsafi barizesi bunlar idi. Bu ise caddei enbiya olan tarikı hakdan udul idi ve dalâletin akibeti de elbette nıkmet olacaktır. Bunun için o sıradaki devletleriyle beraber Nasarâ zahiren mün'amü aleyh sayılsalar bile vicdanları, atileri salim değil idi. Dünyada inhitata ve Ahirette bu haksızlıkların ıkabına namzed ve dallîn idiler ve filhakika öyle de oldu ve Cenabıallah kullarına böyle şaibelerden, tehlikelerden âri ve salim ve istikbalde selâmeti kâmile ile nimeti ilâhiyeye musıl olan dini islâmı, tarikı hakkı ihsan buyurdu ve pek azbir zaman içinde de bununla tedeyyün edenlere vad ve in'amı ilâhî şekk-ü şüpheden azâde olarak tahakkuk etti ve bunlar cihanın en son ve en mütekâmil nümunei dinîsi oldular ve bu sıratı mustakimde sabit olanlar için ayni netice biavnihi tealâ ilel'ebet tahakkuk edecektir. İşte « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6��� » misakile « ��a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá=P •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îå� » bu hakikati natıktır. HULÂSA Surei Fatiha baş tarafında mebde ve meade müteallık bütün metalibiyle mebhasi marifetullahi, İlmi kur'anin ve Dini islâmın mevzuunu, mebadisini, vasatında İlmi kur'anın mevzuı hassı ve gayesi ve diyaneti islâmiyenin mebdei olup en büyük kanunı fıtrat bulunan nisbeti ilâhiye ile bütün esrarı içtimaiye ve mebadii hukukiyeyi tebliğ ve tescil ettikten sonra üç ayette de tarikı hakkın, Dini islâmın efradını cami, ağyarını mani bir haddi tammını tasvirine doyulmaz bir belâgat ile tesbit etmiş ve bunların Sh:»143 hepsini başındaki bir « ��a Û¤z à¤†¢ Û¡Ü£¨é¡� » cümlei baligasına derc edip mer'iyyetini namı ilâhî ile ilân eylemiştir. Dini islâmın bu tarifi şu oluyor: Gadaba uğratmadan, dalâlete düşürmeden doğruca ve selâmetle Allaha ve Allahın nimetlerine götürüp elhamdülillâh dedirten ve bu safi nimetlere kemali selâmetle ermiş, hakikaten mes'ut ve mahmut, gayri mağdub ve gayri dal zevat tarafından takip edildiği tarihen meşhut ve tecribeten ma'lûm bulunan büyük, aşikâr, düz, doğru, hak yolu, istikamet yolu. Bu din ile tedeyyünün, diyanetin mebdei evvelâ Allah tealâyı tanımak ve ona « ��a¡í£bÚ ãÈ¤j¢†¢ ëa¡í£bÚ ãŽ¤n È©îå¢6��� » diye kemali tevhit ile ahd-ü misak ve ondan sonra da kemali sebat ve ıhlâs ile icabını icra için hukuk-u vezaifin bütün hudutunu bildiren ve üzerinde sühulet ve selâmetle yürünmek mümkin olan müstakim bir caddei şeriate hidayet yani ilmen irşat ve amelen tefvik talep eylemektir ki bu şuurlu talebin cevabı surei Bakarenin başından başlıyacaktır. Demek ki talep ve diyanet bizden, din, şeriat, hidayet Allahtandır ve bu hidayet iki nevidir. Biri ilmî olan irşat, diğeri fi'lî olan tefiktir. Kur'anı azîm irşadı ilmî talebinin cevabıdır. Tevfikı fi'lî talebinin cevabı da bu irşadı kabul ile diyaneti tafsıliyede her an ve her lâhza vaki olacaktır. İşte Dini islâm böyle bir kanunı haktır. Fatiha bunu tarif ederken mazmununu isbat için bidayetteki irşadatı akliye ve kalbiyeden sonra müşahede ve tecribeyi şehadeti tarihiyeyi gösterivermiş ve başkaca huccet ve burhane bile hacet bırakmamıştır. Bunda şüphe edenler misali şuhudî ve tecribîsini Hatemülenbiya Muhammed Mustafa sallâllahü aleyhi vesellem Efendimizle eshabı kiramının bu sayede mazhar oldukları ni'ami ilâhiyenin azamet ve kudsiyetini tarihte gözleri kamaşa kamaşa okuyabilirler. Elhamdüllillâh kitabı ilâhî bir harfine bile halel gelmeksizin aynen mevcut ve süneni Nebeviyye mahfuz olduğundan Dini islâmın hakikatine hiçbir inhiraf Sh:»144 hiç bir dalâl arız olmamıştır. Bunun için Kur'an mucizatı Muhammediyenin en bahiri, tarih de onun hakkiyetine sıdkı davasına şahittir. Ve bu suretle bizim için ilmi din akıl ve nakil ile memzuçtur. Bunları sıdk-u ıhlâs ile tatbik edecek olan heyeti içtimaiyelerin bittecribe sabit olan ayni netaici elde edeceklerinde şüphe etmek için hiç bir hak yoktur. İlm-ü fen namına böyle bir şüphe dermiyan etmek dün beni tenvir eden güneşin yarın tenvir edemiyeceğini iddia etmek gibi kanunı istikrayı inkârdır. Fakat ilm-ü fende, tecribe ve istikraye pek büyük ehemmiyet atfeden Avrupalılar bu istikrayı yerinde yapmiyarak teşvişi efkâr ediyorlar. Çünkü Dini islâmın künhünü, esasında ve bihakkın diyanetini haiz olan menabi'de teharri ile istıkra yapmiyorlar da şimdiki inhitat içinde yuvarlanan müslümanlarda arıyorlar. Halbuki hakikat, hâl ile mazi beynindeki iki istıkrarın mukayesesinden çıkacaktır. O zaman görülür ki o tarikı müstakim üzerinde cidden yürüyenlerle cidden yürüyemiyenler arasında büyük fark vardır ve bu fark bir terakki ile bir tedenni farkıdır. Demek ki sadıklar müterekki, gayri sadıklar mütedennidirler. Demek ki din kanuni hak lâkin diyanet natamam ve gayri sadıktır. İlm-ü fendeki her kanuni hak da böyle değil midir? Meselâ iyi hısap bilen bir adam muamelâtında o hısabı yapmağa üşenir de tatbik etmezse kabahat İlmi hısabındır denebilir mi? Ve meselâ pis mikropların mazarratlarını bilen kimse sokaklarda gezdiği pabuçlarla oturduğu veya yattığı odanın içine kadar girmeyi itiyat ederse binnetice maruz olacağı felâketten mikrop ve hıfzısıhhat ilmini muahezeye hak kazanabilir mi? İnsanlar kendilerini kanuni hakka uydurmakla mükellef iken o kanuni hakkı kendilerine uydurmağa çalışırlarsa kusur o kanunun değil o insanın olur ve zararına mahkûm olan da insandır. Gadabı ilâhî evvelâ bunu bilerek yapanlar içindir. Bilmiyerek yapanlar da dallîndirler, Sh:»145 bunlar da binnetice o akibete mahkûmdurlar. Maatteessüf asrı hazır insanlarında din hususunda kanunı hakkı kendilerine uydurmak sevdası galip görünmektedir. Ulûm-ü fünun ve sanayideki bu kadar terakkiyata rağmen bütün âlemde ıztırabatı beşeriyenin sureti umumiyede gittikçe artmasının sebebi de budur. Bu ıztırabatı ancak tarikı hakka sülûk kat'edebilir. « ��a ÛÜ£¨è¢á£ a¡ç¤†¡ãb aÛ–£¡Š aÂ aÛ¤à¢Ž¤n Ô©îá= •¡Š aÂ aÛ£ˆ©íå a ã¤Èà¤o ÇÜî¤è¡á¤= Ëî¤Š¡ aÛ¤à Ì¤š¢ìl¡ ÇÜî¤è¡á¤ ëÛbaÛš£b ¬Û£©îåP a¨ß©îå� » "Allahım! ����Bize doğru yolu göster.� ��Kendilerine lütuf ve ikramda bulunduğun kimselerin yolunu; gazaba uğramışların ve sapmışların yolunu değil��." Âmin, icabet et, kabul et manasına bir ismi fiildir âmin demeğe de te'min denilir. Bu, nazmı kur'andan cüz değildir. Bunun için Mushafa yazılmaz. Lâkin Buharî ve Müslimde dahi tahriç olunduğu üzere aleyhissalatü vesselâm Efendimiz buyurmuştur ki «iman veleddallîn dediği zaman hepiniz âmin deyiniz. Çünkü melekler âmin derler. Âmin demesi, melâikenin âminine tevafuk edenin geçmiş günahları mağfiret edilir». Diğer bir hadîsi mevkufta «ehli arzın saflarını ehli semanın safları velyeder. Binaenaleyh yerdeki âmin gökteki âmine tevafuk ederse abit mağfur olur». Binaenaleyh âmin sünnet ile sabittir. Hem imam ve hem cemaat tarafından sirren yapılamalıdır. İmam gibi münferit olan dahi sirren söyler. Kategori:Fatiha Suresi/Elmalı Orijinal